What Happened in Colorado
by HaleyDewit
Summary: Ever wondered exactly what happened between Castiel's death and the moment Dean found him in season 7? Well, stop wondering what else could've happened, because everything the awesome writers failed to mention, I wrote down for you ; More info on my profile page :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All things Supernatural belong to the CW and the creator Eric Kripke. **

**A few things you should know: **

**1)I know Cas and Daphne supposedly met while Daphne was hitch-hiking. I changed that. **

**2)I know Cas can see demon's true face, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend he can't.**

**3)I write Cas with one 's', because there's only one 's' in Castiel. Some people write 'Cass' and that's fine with me. Just know that I don't. I don't want any reviews saying: 'it's Cass, not Cas'**

**4)The story could get a little complicated and confusing, but I really tried to make all pieces fit together and I think I succeeded in that.**

**5)Read carefully and try to remember the story. Some things will come back.**

**6)There will be sequel titled 'Three's a Crowd'**

**Chapter 1: The Spanish Inquisition **

**Part 1**

Hundreds of Leviathans drifted over the entire surface of the lake. Lifeless, Cas' body sunk to the bottom. His bare feet touched the ground and his eyes flashed open. He looked up and saw sun rays sparkling on the surface. He jumped up and started swimming.

Two women were jogging in the woods, one of them wearing a field-glass around her neck.

"Can we have a break, already?" the brunette said, leaning against a tree.

"Oh, come on, we've only been running for-" the one with the field glass said.

"-45 minutes, but who's counting?" the brunette said.

"It's been 45 minutes, already?"

"Uhu" the brunette nodded. "Damn, I can't feel my legs. Or actually I can…A little too much"

"I would think God would give you the strength to carry on"

The brunette frowned her eyebrows. "Don't mock me, Zoey. There are times my believe's the only thing I have"

"Yeah" Zoey nodded. "When my phone is dead and you can't reach me" she added sarcastic.

"Stop it"

"Okay, Daphne" Zoey said, raising her hands. She picked up her field-glass and turned around.

"Why did you bring that thing?" Daphne asked. "You always take it with you and there's never anything interesting to see"

"I beg to differ" Zoey said, beaming like a little girl.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"There's something you don't see every day" Zoey smirked secretive.

"What is it? Let me see" Daphne commanded. She tried to take the field-glass, but Zoey raised her hand. Keeping her eyes front she said: "I don't think God would approve"

Having quite enough of Zoey's games Daphne jerked the field-glass off her neck. Ignoring Zoey's cursing and angry looks she stared through the field-glass.

A man, wearing absolutely nothing, was walking out of the lake, about 5 sea mile away from them. "Oh my God" she said soft.

"I know right" Zoey giggled. "Can I have it back now?" she added in a serious tone. Distracted Daphne gave the field-glass back and started running.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoey shouted. She saw her sister racing towards the naked man. "Well, I guess break's over" she mumbled as she followed Daphne in a much slower pace.

Daphne grabbed the man by his shoulders, helping him to stand. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked insisting, trying to look in his eyes. "You're freezing. We need to get you some clothes"

The man rolled his eyes and tripped over his own wet and cold feet.

"Hey, stay with me, will you" Daphne ordered. She searched her pockets and conjured her phone to dial 911. After her emergency call she looked back at the man, who tried to stay awake. "There's help on the way" she said, looking around her. Then she lay her eyes on the man again. "What's your name?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "I don't know" he mumbled. His eyes rolled in their sockets and he fainted in Daphne's arms.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Cas slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He lifted his hand to shut the sharp light out. Someone was pointing a really small flash light at his eyes.

"Sir, I need to check your eyes. Could you hold your hands down, please?"

It was a man and he was wearing a white coat. Cas vaguely remembered these people were called doctors.

"Looks all good" the doctor said. He looked up at Cas. "You are one very lucky man, Mister…?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't know what my name is. I don't know anything…about anything" He said it as if he was talking about not being capable of baking an egg, but when he saw the doctor's expression he realized his condition wasn't as common as he thought it was.

"Maybe we should run a few more tests" the doctor said. "I'd like to do an MRI-scan to see if there's any brain damage"

Cas nodded.

"The police is going to want to talk to you" the doctor jumped to another subject.

"Why?" Cas frowned. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You have no legal papers, sir. They'll want an explanation for that" the doctor explained.

"But I don't remember anything!" Cas loudly said and his voice had a desperate undertone.

The doctor sighed. "I don't think they'll go with that…I'm going to get everything ready for the scan"

He walked to the door and opened it, almost colliding to Daphne who was carrying a paper bag. "I'm sorry, Miss Allen"

"Oh, hi, doctor Tyson" Daphne said friendly. "How's he doing?"

"You can ask yourself. He's awake"

Daphne walked past the doctor to the bed.

"Hi" she said a little shy.

"Hi" Cas said just as shy.

Daphne stared in his blue eyes and found herself unable to look away from them. There was something…angelic about them. Cas averted his head and noticed the bag.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh" Daphne quickly recovered with a smile. "Some of the most unhealthy food you can imagine, like fries and cheeseburgers. I mean, you must be starving, right?"

"No" Cas bluntly said.

Daphne frowned, offended. Cas realized he made a mistake and tried to make it up.

"But I do love cheeseburgers" he said sheepish, but it was good enough for Daphne. She sank down on the bed and conjured a cheeseburger. She handed it to Cas, while she got one herself.

"The doctor said the police wants to talk to me, because I have no legal papers. He says they'll want an explanation" Cas said, staring at his cheeseburger. He had a strange feeling he had seen this kind of food before. Well, of course he had, how else would he remember loving it? He looked up. "I don't have an explanation"

Daphne chewed her burger and swallowed before she answered. "Easy" she said. "You were robbed"

"I don't know that" Cas said confused.

"It's either that or being a naturist" Daphne joked.

"I can't prove it" Cas said.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "You were naked. You didn't have any bags or gadgets, like a watch, or anything. And you looked quite shocked to me. If that ain't robbery then I don't know what is"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cas asked soft. "You have no idea who I am"

Daphne looked down and her fingers played with a necklace that had a small cross on it. She looked up again. "God wanted me to find you. He would want me to take care of you"

* * *

**Part 3**

The nurse opened the door and pushed the wheelchair into the room. Daphne was sitting on the bed and at the table there was an officer standing.

"I would like to ask your patient a few questions" he cut to the chase.

"I'm not sure my patient is physically or mentally strong enough to answer any" the doctor said, while entering the room.

"I feel fine" Cas mumbled.

"Well, you heard him. He's peachy. Please leave the room" the officer said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere" Daphne said stubborn.

"That's okay" the officer said with a smug look. He rotated his head to the doctor. "Is there some place where we can talk privately?"

Daphne let out a dramatic sigh and threw her arms in the air. "Alright, I'll leave, but I'll be right outside, so if you try to do anything to him…"

"Miss, I only want to ask him a few questions" the officer said. Daphne gave him a warning glance and shut the door behind her, after following the doctor and the nurse. "Nut job" the officer said. Cas quickly looked up. "It is not nice to speak evil about other people"

The officer ignored that and took a little notebook. "I had a nice little chat with Miss Allen while you were out. She told me some very interesting things" The officer looked up to see Cas' face, but it looked straight. "But maybe you could tell me in your own words what happened?"

Cas coughed. "I was walking by the lake" he started, trying to sound convincing. "when two men came up to me and threatened me with…a gun"

"What did they want?" the officer asked while writing down.

"They wanted me to give them my money…and my clothes…and shoes" Cas said while his eyes flashed around the room.

"So you were robbed?" the officer asked.

"Yes" Cas sighed, relieved that the officer seemed to believe his story. "I was robbed" he said in confirmation.

"Then what happened?" the officer asked. "After they ordered you to give up all you had on you, what happened?"

"I did what they said" Cas said obvious. "I was…afraid"

"Okay" the officer said. "They just left you naked and robbed? No fight? No beating up?"

"Well, they did push me into the lake" Cas said. He frowned. "Is it over now? Will you now leave?"

"One more question" the officer lifted his index. "How does Miss Allen fit in here?"

"She saw what was happening and came to my assistance" Cas quickly improvised. "But the robbers had run off already, so she doesn't know who they were"

"Okay" the officer said. "I'll leave it here. Next time I see you you better have some ID on you or I'll arrest you"

Cas swallowed and the officer left. Cas walked to the bed and crawled in it. The door went open and Daphne appeared. "How did it go?"

"I think he believed me" Cas said. "But I am not a hundred percent sure"

Daphne sat down on the bed. "I taxed my sister what she has to say to the police in case they want to talk to her"

Cas shook his head. "This isn't right. I wasn't robbed. You and your sister have nothing to do with this. I don't want to involve you into something I don't even understand myself" he said, sounding upset. Daphne leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, something she had wanted to do ever since she had seen him.

* * *

**Part 4**

"What did you do that for?" Cas asked breathless.

"I wanted to" Daphne said obvious. "And so did you, at least I thought you did" She looked away. "Guess I was wrong" She got up, but Cas took her hand.

"It's not you, it's me" he said.

"You've been in a bad relationship?" Daphne guessed.

"No, that's not the problem" Cas said.

"Believe me, I get it…It was nice to meet you" She walked to the door.

"I've never been in a relationship before" Cas confessed uneasy.

Daphne turned around and her eyes were big. "You have got to be kidding me" she said as she walked back to the bed. But Cas' face told her he was dead serious. "Wow, how come? And don't tell me you have low self-esteem. You're absolutely gorgeous and if anyone would see you like I've seen you…" she said with sparkling eyes, making Cas somewhat blush.

"I've never had occasion" Cas said hoarse.

Daphne shook her head confused. "Wait, how can you know that if you don't even know who you are?"

Cas thought about that. She had a good point. Maybe he did have a wife somewhere, a family. Daphne noticed the doubt in his face and her excitement disappeared.

"I'm sure you'll find her or she'll find you" she said sad. She turned around again and walked to the door. But this time Cas followed her. He took her hand, turned her around, pulled her closer and kissed her. He let go. "I think I've found her already"

* * *

**Part 5**

Daphne put the key into the lock and opened the door of her house. She entered and Cas followed her inside. Zoey had come by at the hospital with some clothes, on Daphne's request.

Daphne entered the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see her sister sitting there.

"Hi" Zoey said, looking up from her laptop. "I see you brought Mister I don't have a name home"

Daphne gave her sister a 'cut it off' look. "Zoey's staying here for a few days" she explained to Cas. "She and Gerard are divorced and Alexia, my adorable niece, is staying with her father for the time being. Zoey doesn't like being alone, so she keeps me company"

Cas nodded, not sure what to do or say.

"Hey, can you move? I need to do something" Daphne said to Zoey.

"Sure, it's your house" Zoey said and she got up. Daphne sat down and pulled another chair next to her. She waved at Cas. "Come sit"

Cas walked towards her and sat down. He looked like he had been sentenced to death.

"Could you lose the face?" Zoey asked. "I see those clothes fit you well. They were our brother's"

"You have a brother?" Cas asked curious.

"Later" Daphne said.

"I'd love to meet him" Cas continued.

"I said later" Daphne said a little sharp. She looked angry at Zoey, but she wasn't intimidated at all.

"What? If he's really going to hang around here, don't you think he needs to know?" she said and she turned to Cas. "Martin died four years ago. He drowned" she said upfront. She grabbed her keys and purse. "I'm going to do some groceries. You guys need anything?"

Cas shook his head, but Daphne focused on the screen. Zoey left and Daphne conjured a smile. "Okay, here we go"

She was already on the internet and now she typed in some words. Next thing they were on a site called . She rotated to Cas. "Ready to get a name?"

* * *

**Part 6**

Zoey was walking down the food department in the supermarket when she collided to someone.

"I'm sorry" the man apologized. He squeezed his eyes. "Zoey? Zoey Allen, is that you?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "That has got to be the worst pick up line ever" she said disdainful.

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked.

"Of course I recognize you" Zoey said contemptuously, while she threw some food cans in her cart. "I'd recognize your dumbass face even if it were covered in…well, I'm sure you can think of something" She pushed her cart forward, hoping this would be the end of the conversation. Unfortunately he followed her.

"Well, I was wondering…" he started, but Zoey cut him off.

"What do you want, Jack?" she snapped. She parked her cart in the line to the checkout.

"Well, I was hoping you'd join me for a coffee" Jack said.

"Promise you'll leave me alone after that?" Zoey asked. Jack smirked. "Of course" he said, raising two fingers.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting in a coffee bar. Zoey sipped her coffee, shooting angry looks at her ex-boyfriend.

"How's your sister?" Jack asked.

"Not interested in you, I can tell you that" Zoey said sarcastic. Jack didn't laugh and thus Zoey coughed. "She's doing fine"

"She's accepted what happened?" Jack asked.

"It's still hard for her sometimes, but she's getting better" Zoey said. "I think she might have a new life purpose"

"Really? Do tell" Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"She met someone, a guy" Zoey explained. "He wasn't exactly decent at first and the fact that he has no memory of who he is, doesn't exactly make him trustworthy. But maybe I'm just being the overprotective big sister here"

Jack frowned. "This sounds interesting. You know, I could check him out. I can put his photo into our computer, see what the databank comes up with" he offered. "Where did your sister meet this guy?"

Zoey told him about the woods and how she had seen Cas walking out of the lake.

"Was he alone?" Jack asked.

"As far as I could tell" Zoey said.

"Interesting" Jack nodded. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, well, what do you know, time flies when you're having fun. I have to go"

"Sure" Zoey said.

"We should do this more often" Jack smirked.

"Don't forget your promise, Jack" Zoey said threatening.

"Wouldn't dare" Jack said. He grabbed his coat, put some money on the table and walked out of the bar.

Zoey conjured her phone and noticed it was off. She put it on, inserted her pin code and read a tax Daphne had sent her about an hour and a half ago.

'Ur ex-bf came over. Had questions about the man. Said he was robbed. If he comes to you, tell him the same. Xxx'

"Oh, crap" Zoey said.

* * *

**Part 7**

"He's a cop, Zoey!" Daphne exclaimed. "What else do you need?"

"I'm sorry, D, I wasn't thinking" Zoey said.

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table watching Daphne and Zoey arguing.

"Perhaps it might be better if I would find another place to stay" he suggested. Zoey rotated her head to him.

"Finally something smart coming out of your mouth" she said. "You know what? Get up, I'll drive you myself"

Cas stood up, but Daphne walked to him and pushed him on the chair again.

"You're not going anywhere" she said sharp.

Zoey took a deep breath. "Maybe we should talk about this in private. Could you leave us alone for a second?" she asked Cas.

Daphne kept her hand on Cas' shoulder, preventing him from getting up.

"Everything you say, Emmanuel can hear too. We have no secrets for each other"

"Oh God, you're so stupid, Daphne!" Zoey shouted. "No secrets? You don't know jack about this dude! He could be a sociopath for all we know!"

Cas frowned, for he didn't know what a sociopath was, but it seemed to be something bad.

Daphne shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Do you think it's a coincidence I found him?"

"Well, actually I did" Zoey mumbled, but Daphne ignored it.

"God wanted me to find him. It was his plan to bring us together" she said.

"Yeah, well, next time ask _God_ to include a name tag" Zoey said sarcastic. She walked outside of the kitchen and slammed the door.

Daphne conjured a smile and sank down on Cas' lap. She saw Cas' concerned face and took it in her hands. "Hey, lighten up. This happens all the time. It's no big deal"

"Really?" Cas asked uncertain.

"Yeah, it's just two sisters fighting" Daphne reassured him. "She's going through a difficult time. Gerard's given full custody over Alex, she only sees her in the weekends"

"I thought children usually stayed with their mother after a divorce" Cas said.

"I know, but after Martin's death, Zoey started drinking and she kind of stopped taking care of Alex" Daphne explained. She smiled. "Don't you love this? To be so honest with each other. No lies, no secrets, just the plain truth"

Cas conjured a very faint smile. "Yeah, that's nice" he mumbled.

* * *

**Part 8**

Daphne was cooking dinner and Cas was putting the table. He was doing it with so much caution it made Daphne giggle. He looked at her and frowned. "What? Am I doing it wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No, honey, but it's called putting the table. You don't have to put so much effort to it"

The door opened and Zoey walked in. She raised her hand. "Wait…Just hear me out" she said. "I'm sorry. I totally overreacted. I didn't mean to be such a bitch. It's just that I'm worried. I'm trying to look out for my little sister"

Daphne smirked. "And I love you so much for it" she said.

"And you know, maybe I'm just a little jealous" Zoey admitted. "I'd like to keep you to myself, but since that would be a little dysfunctional, maybe I should give Emmanuel a chance"

Daphne blinked; she was getting emotional. She embraced her big sister. "I'm so happy to hear that, Z. Thank you so much for supporting us" she sobbed.

Zoey looked aside at Cas and waved. "Come on, Em, join in. Group hug"

Cas understood he had to get up and do what the women were doing. The group hug only lasted for two seconds. After Cas had joined them, Zoey didn't know how fast to let go.

"Heeeyyy" she said with a grin. "Why don't I grab my camera and shoot some photo's of the two of you. Then you can post them on facebook"

Daphne looked at Cas. "You're okay with that?" she asked.

Cas frowned. "Is this book of great importance to you?" he asked serious.

For an instant Zoey forgot about her scheme. What the hell? Okay, sure, not everyone knew how to work with it, but sure everyone had heard of Facebook and kind of knew what it was, right?

"It means the world to her" Zoey replied. She grabbed her camera, which she apparently had put somewhere nearby. She must've been confident.

"Okay, smile at the camera" she said.

Daphne conjured a big smile, Cas looked rather insecure. Zoey let out a deep sigh, but didn't say anything and pushed the button.

* * *

**Part 9**

Jack was putting on his coat when his phone buzzed. He took him out of his pocket and smirked when Zoey's name appeared on the screen.

"Miss Allen, I'm just finishing up here and then I'm going straight home, so that drink you're dying to have with me, it's going to have to wait"

"Check her facebook profile" Zoey said.

"What?" Jack asked distracted.

"She posted some pictures of her and Emmanuel on her facebook page" Zoey explained. "You can cut her out of it and scan the photo. See what you come up with"

Silence.

"Are you still there?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, eh, let me call my wife" Jack said. "I'll call you back in a sec"

"Sure" Zoey said. She knew about his wife. It was one of the many reasons why Jack and her didn't work out.

While she was waiting for Jack to call her back, she peeked at Daphne and Cas. Daphne had prepared spaghetti and was eating it with a fork and a spoon, but Cas totally ignored these means and ate with his fingers.

Her phone rang and she jumped up.

"Hello?" she said.

"You are not going to believe this" Jack said.

"Why? What did you find?" she asked agitated and curious.

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed. "There is nothing I can find about him. No birth registration, no background, no name. It's like this guy doesn't exist"

"That doesn't sound good" Zoey said. "Now what?"

"Here's what I can do. I can send this picture to as many people as possible. Maybe one of them recognizes him and can tell us more" he offered.

"Yeah, I'll do the same" Zoey said. "And Jack? Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Jack said, before hanging up.

* * *

**Part 10**

Jack walked the steps to his front door and opened it. As he hung his coat on the coat rack he shouted: "Darling, I'm home!"

His wife didn't respond, but there were noises in the kitchen, so he assumed she was cooking dinner for him. That was one of the things that made her so amazing. No matter what time he came home from work, she would always prepare him a fresh meal. And in return he would flirt with every woman he came across. She really deserved better.

"You know that guy I had to interrogate, the one in the hospital?" he said. "There's something really off about him. I'm going to look deeper into it"

He walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey, what's for dinner? I was thinking maybe we could skip to dessert, if you know what I mean"

He entered and gasped.

His wife was sitting in a chair at the table. Her eyelids were sewed onto her eyebrows, so they were open and her head was sewed onto her stem.

Someone coughed and he turned around. There was a woman standing in front of him. She had dark, wavy hair.

Jack's first instinct was to grab his weapon and fire his entire munitions, but every single bullet had zero impact. He looked up at her, both shocked and terrified.

She lifted the axe she held in her hand and swayed with it. Jack's head rolled over the kitchen floor and his body dropped on the ground.

"Not tonight, honey" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miracle Worker**

**Part 1**

One week later.

Cas, Daphne and Zoey were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. Cas still hadn't learned how to use a fork and a knife and so again he was eating with his fingers. Zoey sighed irritated and pulled Cas' plate to her. She grabbed her own fork and knife and cut his egg into pieces. She then aggressively shoved his plate back.

"See how it's done?" she asked disdainful. Cas looked down at his plate.

"Can't you try and be nice?" Daphne said. Zoey looked at Daphne. "What? The guy's a total idiot. It's annoying"

Daphne rotated her head to Cas and smiled. "How's your egg, sweetie?"

"It's okay" Cas answered, feeling uneasy.

Zoey scoffed. "I bet he couldn't even do that" She looked at Cas. "I'd like to see you try, though"

"Try what?" Cas asked confused.

"You don't have to, sweetie" Daphne said.

"What? Scared that I'm right?" Zoey said.

Daphne got up. "What's the big deal? So what if he can't cut his food or cook or whatever? Why do you have to make such a fuzz about everything?" she shouted hysterical.

Cas frowned concerned, but Zoey raised her eyebrows. "I think you need to swallow another pill"

"That is not funny" Daphne said with a trembling voice.

The bell rang, putting an end to the unbearable silence.

"I suggest I'll go see who it is" Cas said, getting up and walking to the front door. He opened it and a woman appeared.

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you?" she said. She was carrying a plate with chocolate muffins.

Cas looked over his shoulder and back at the woman.

"I just moved in across the street. Figured I should make some kind of announcement" she said, lifting the plate. "I'd shake your hand, but…"

"I'll take that" Daphne said. She was curious about what took Cas so long to get back in there.

"Thank you" the woman said. "I'm Meg" She grabbed Cas' hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, handsome"

Daphne jerked Cas' hand out of Megs and shot an angry look at Meg. Meg smirked. "Well, I guess I'll be going, then. I'll be seeing you around"

She winked at him and left.

Daphne dragged Cas inside and slammed the door. She turned to Cas. "Who was that?" she asked furious.

"I don't know" Cas said, frightened by Daphne's anger.

"Why did she look at you like that?" Daphne asked. Tears were coming up in her eyes. "I thought you liked me! And now it turns out you have a girlfriend! Is that how you thank me for letting you in?"

"Now who's making a fuzz?"

Zoey had entered the hallway and she looked dead serious. She looked at Cas, who swallowed. "Emmanuel, can you go clean the table? My sister and I need to talk"

Cas gladly followed that order and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Part 2**

Zoey walked into the local bakery and put down a pile of flyers on the desk.

"Do you know this man?" a customer read. It was a teenage girl. She looked up. "No, I do not. Is he a convict? Or is he missing?"

"He's not missing" Zoey said. "He lives in my house. And as far as being a convict, let's say it's still undecided"

"Who is he?" the girl asked. She picked up a flyer. "Mind if I take one of these?"

Zoey shook her head. "Maybe you could help"

"Sure, anything you want" the girl said and she and Zoey left the bakery.

"Thanks" Zoey said.

"You haven't answered my question yet" the girl said. "Who is he?"

Zoey sighed deeply. "He goes by Emmanuel, but that's not his real name. He doesn't remember who he is, where he comes from. It's like his mind's gone blank and most of the time I really think there's nothing in there"

The girl laughed.

"Hey, you should come more often. Alexia misses you" Zoey said.

"Yeah, kind of busy with school, but I'll try drop by next week" the girl said.

"Sweet" Zoey said. "Okay, dear, I have to get going. Say hi to your parents"

"Sure thing" the girl waved as they separated ways.

* * *

**Part 3**

Cas and Daphne were sitting on the couch, when Zoey came in. Cas quickly looked up, but Daphne kept her eyes on the photo album, lying on her lap.

"I see you two are talking again" Zoey said and she sounded a little disappointed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Daphne mumbled. She lifted her head and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek.

"I saw Shannen in the bakery today" Zoey said. "She's my daughter's babysitter, FYI" she said to Cas.

"Okay" Cas said. He always felt uncomfortable in Zoey's presence.

"You'll get to see her soon" Daphne smiled. "You're going to adore her"

"Yeah, just don't adore her too much, alright?" Zoey said.

Daphne squeezed her eyes and stood up slowly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we still don't know who he is, do we? And he showed up naked"

"They stole his properties!" Daphne exclaimed.

"See, this is your problem. You believe your own fairytales. You have no real proof" Zoey fired back. "As long as we don't know who he is exactly, I'm not letting him near my child"

"I would never hurt anyone, especially not a kid" Cas defended himself.

Zoey rotated her head to him and scoffed. "Yeah, only because you're too stupid"

Daphne grabbed Zoey by her hair. "Stop calling him stupid! He's not stupid!"

"Let go of me!" Zoey growled and she scratched Daphne's arm. Daphne cried and Cas jumped up. He grabbed Zoey's arm and pushed her away. She landed on the other side of the room. Daphne looked shocked at Cas, but he walked out of the sitting room and out of the house.

Across the street, behind the window, Meg was watching through a field glass. "Poor, poor Cas, stuck in a house of lunatics. One will make you cry and one will cut your heart out for kicks"

* * *

**Part 4**

Two hours later Daphne was baking cookies, while Cas was staring at the screen of Daphne's laptop.

"How do I turn it on?" he asked careful; Zoey was in the room. She walked towards him and pointed at the start button. "This button" she said polite. She was still shaking from Cas' last move. She'd had no idea he could be that strong.

"Thank you" Cas said. He looked up with puppy eyes. "Is your shoulder still hurting?"

"I'll live" Zoey said soft.

"It was not my intention to cause you pain. My first priority was protecting Daphne" Cas explained.

Zoey raised her hand. "Yeah, I totally get it. It seems our priorities are similar to one another" She stuck out her hand. "Truce?"

Cas frowned and Zoey did her best not to sigh irritated. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "It means we'll try not to fight anymore. For Daphne" she explained.

"For Daphne" Cas repeated.

Daphne turned around and her eyes were wet. "You guys are so sweet" she sniffed. "I knew you'd come around, Zoey"

"I'll try my best" Zoey promised. She looked at Cas. "But you have to try and find out everything you can about your life"

Cas nodded quickly. "That goes without saying"

"Good. Are you done with those cookies?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, we're all set" Daphne said. "You coming?" she asked Cas.

"Where are we going?" Cas informed.

"To the orphanage. These are for the children" Daphne said. "Hey, maybe we can take some of those muffins, too, in case we run short of cookies"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Cas said. "But I think I'm going to stay here"

"Why?" Daphne asked disappointed.

"Well, we don't have to be together all the time, do we?" Cas said careful.

"No, of course not" Daphne said and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a degree.

"Maybe you should spend some time with your sister. I'm sure Zoey would like to be alone with you for a change" Cas said.

A smile appeared so fast on Daphne's face that it was almost creepy.

"You are so considerate" she said, caressing his cheek. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you" She kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned around. Zoey had already added some muffins with the cookies and she was closing the box. She picked it up and followed Daphne outside.

* * *

**Part 5**

Daphne parked her car at 309 Jerry Street Suite 202. She and Zoey, who was carrying the box, stepped out of the car and walked towards a building with the name 'Hope's Promise' on it. As they were walking an older woman came their way.

"Daphne, how lovely it is to see you again. The children have missed you" she said and she lay her hand on Daphne's cheek.

"Not as much as I missed them" Daphne smiled.

"Zoey, how are you, my dear?" the woman asked, taking Zoey's hands in hers.

"Oh, well you know, trying to save my soul from eternal doom" Zoey replied sarcastic.

"Keep praying, sweetheart" the woman smiled. "Someday God might save you, if you just believe"

"You know me, believe is my middle name" Zoey said and Daphne shot her an angry glance.

"Mrs. Fueller? We baked some cookies and muffins for the children" Daphne said. Mrs. Fueller's face changed. She sighed. "You know the rules, Daphne. No unhealthy snacks. I'm sorry"

Daphne blinked her eyes and swallowed. "Of course. Why didn't I think about that?"

Zoey took Daphne's arm. "Come on, let's go home. Too bad for them" She tried to drag Daphne to the car.

"I mean, it's not like I just drove all the way up here, wasting gasoline" Daphne continued and her voice was a little hysterical. "And it's not like I spent two hours making these and it's not like I left Emmanuel alone for it"

"I'm sorry, Daphne, but those are the rules" Mrs. Fueller said.

"Yeah? Well, if your parents had forced you that rule you may have been married to someone other than God" Daphne said rude.

"Daphne, please don't make scene" Zoey said soft. "We're going to drive home and eat all of these together. You, me and Emmanuel. And we're going to watch a Ringer marathon and it's going to be fun"

"You're going to hell, Mrs. Fueller!" Daphne shouted. "You are an ungrateful, selfish, spoiled descendant of Satan! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Mrs. Fueller was too shocked to react, but Zoey gave her an apologizing look.

"Come on, D, get in the car" she said and she tightened her grip. Daphne freed herself and grabbed the box out of Zoey's arm. "Gluttony is a sin, right?"

Zoey nodded. Daphne smiled.

"Mrs. Fueller, we have to go. We have a sin to commit" Daphne said. "Please pray that we might find redemption" she added.

* * *

**Part 6**

Someone knocked the door and Cas jumped up. He wasn't supposed to let strangers in. But the person outside kept knocking and ringing, so Cas shuffled the hallway in.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Meg" the person outside said. "From across the street? I brought you a plate with muffins earlier"

The door opened.

"I know you" Cas said. "You're not a stranger, you can come in"

"Thank you" Meg said sweet and she smiled as he let her pass. She entered the sitting room and turned around. "Okay, confession, I waited until your girlfriend left before I came up here. I don't think she likes me very much"

Cas pulled his shoulders. "No, she's just-"

"Jealous, obsessive, crazy?" Meg summed up.

"She's very protective of me" Cas said. "She loves me and I love her"

"Yeah, cool story, bro" Meg said and her eyes widened. "Did you like the muffins?"

Cas' cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "I, eh, I haven't tried them yet" He looked at Meg from the corner of his eyes, expecting her to be furious.

But she just slapped his arm. "Then we should do something about that" she smiled. "Where did you put them?"

Cas walked to the kitchen and Meg followed him. He opened the oven and pulled out the plate with muffins. He put it on the dresser and turned around, coming face to face with Meg.

Meg stared in his blue eyes and felt his warm breath on her face. Her mind went back to when Cas had pushed her against a wall and kissed her. He had seemed to like it. She knew she had.

Cas made a few steps backwards until his back hit the dresser. Meg came closer and as her body was pressed to Cas's she grabbed a muffin.

"Tell me, how is she?" Meg whispered in Cas' ear.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked difficult.

"I mean, in bed" Meg clarified. She saw the confusion on Cas' face and shook her head in disbelief. "You haven't banged her yet?"

Cas shook his head. Meg gave him the idea that he should be ashamed of that.

"Have you seen her lady parts?" Meg asked blunt.

Cas' face turned red now.

"I'll take that as a no" Meg said and she took off her shirt. "This is what lady parts look like"

Cas swallowed and he tried to avoid looking down.

"Well, you'd get a better look if I took of my bra" Meg continued.

"Please, don't" Cas quickly said.

"Alright, big boy" Meg smirked. She took a step back and put on her shirt.

"I think you should go home now" Cas said hoarse.

"Yeah, I should" Meg agreed. "But, hey, if you ever get tired of this, you know where I live" she winked and blew him a kiss.

* * *

**Part 7**

Daphne and Zoey were drinking coffee in Starbucks, at 62 Founders Parkway. Daphne had ordered some donuts with it. Taking your own snacks was against the rules of the house, so they had left the box in the car.

"You're going to eat those?" Zoey asked, nodding at the donuts.

"No, I'm going to take them to Mrs. Fueller and shove them up her big, fat butt" Daphne said angry.

"Well, that would be a waste" Zoey said.

Daphne rubbed her eyes. "I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm getting a migraine" she said.

"You want to go home?" Zoey asked.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, just let me throw some water in my face" She got up and walked to the ladies room. She entered and walked to the sink, opened the tap and splashed water in her face. She pulled out some paper napkins from a machine and as she dabbed her face her eyes fell on a familiar face.

Zoey was waiting outside when she was pushed forward. She turned around and Daphne waved one of her flyers before her face.

"It's not what you think" she started.

"Don't talk to me" Daphne said while she walked to the car.

"Daphne, come on" Zoey begged.

Daphne turned around. "You promised, Z! You said you'd give it a rest!" she shouted furious. She wanted to get in the car at the driver's seat, but Zoey grabbed her arm. "If you're going to keep doing that people will start thinking I'm being abused and they won't point the finger at you" Daphne said.

"I am only trying to help" Zoey said, ignoring Daphne's last comment. "Put yourself in his shoes. Don't you think he wants to know the truth about himself? Don't you think he deserves that?"

Daphne looked down, then up again. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Z"

"Get in the car, nutcase" Zoey said.

* * *

**Part 8**

Zoey was driving on Front Street. They were almost home. Daphne hadn't said a word during the entire ride. Not because she was still angry, but her migraine had gotten worse.

"Can you give me one of those muffins? I'm hungry" Zoey said.

"How, for the love of God, can you be thinking of food right now?" Daphne mumbled and with her eyes closed she searched for the box.

"You're going to have to take a peek, I put it on the backseat" Zoey said.

Daphne groaned and opened her eyes. She turned around on her seat and lifted the box from the backseat. She opened it and lay it on Zoey's lap. "And then people say I'm difficult" she mumbled and she closed her eyes again.

Zoey made a turn in Allen Street, the street where they lived, while she took a bite from the muffin. She chewed, swallowed… and gagged. She started coughing and gasping for air, but she couldn't get any. She gripped Daphne's arm.

Daphne screamed and opened her eyes. She looked aside and saw how Zoey was lying backwards, blood running out of her mouth, and her eyes bulged.

"Zoey!" Daphne screamed. She shook her sister, not realizing the car was driving by itself.

She heard a honk and looked up. A bright light blinded her eyes and she took the steering wheel and turned the car.

The trucker pushed the brake pedal, but he couldn't avoid hitting the car on its side, pushing it back. When the trucker could finally stop his truck he jumped out of it and ran to the car. He opened Zoey's door. Daphne was still conscious, though she looked very pale, as if she was about to throw up.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" the trucker asked shaking.

"I'm fine" Daphne said trembling. "My sister needs help. She's sick or something"

"I'm already calling 911" the trucker said, while Daphne loosened Zoey's belt. She had already loosened hers. She got out of the car and walked around it. She lay Zoey's arm over her shoulder, dragged her out of the car and lay her down on the street.

"They'll be here as soon as possible" the trucker said. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked, nodding at the unconscious Zoey.

"She's still breathing" Daphne said. She frowned. "Did you feel that? Someone was touching my arm"

"I didn't feel anything, but you have to move" the trucker said. "Your car and my truck are about to cause a firework"

Daphne tried to get up, but she seemed to be stuck on the street. She looked up. "I can't move"

"What?" the trucker said.

"I can't move" Daphne panicked. She grabbed her legs and tried to lift them, but it was as if she was paralyzed.

The trucker took her arms and tried to pull her up.

"Stooooppp! You're breaking my arms!" Daphne cried. The trucker let go of her slowly. "You take Zoey and wait for 911 to arrive"

"What about you?" the trucker said.

Daphne looked at the car and back at the trucker. "Ask Zoey to tell Emmanuel that I love him" she said and she started crying.

The trucker nodded and lifted Zoey in his arms. As he quickly walked away, the two vehicles caught fire and exploded.

* * *

**Part 9**

For the third time that day someone was ringing the bell. Cas walked in the hallway and stared at the door. "Daphne and Zoey are not here. Maybe you should come back at a more appropriate time"

"Emmanuel, open the door"

It was Meg and she sounded scared to death. Cas quickly opened the door and looked at a terrified Meg. Before he could ask what was going on she threw herself in his arms and started crying. Cas, not knowing what else to do, tapped her on her back.

"This feels rather uncomfortable" Cas said difficult. "Perhaps you could let go of me?"

Meg let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry" she sobbed and she wiped her eyes. "There's been a huge car accident and everyone is dead"

"Friends of you?" Cas asked.

"Just my new neighbors" Meg sobbed.

"I feel terrible about this" Cas said. He sighed. "I wished Daphne and Zoey would come home"

"Why? You don't think I'm going to hit on you again, do you?" Meg asked.

"No, I have a strange feeling in my stomach" Cas said.

"You're worried" Meg said.

Cas nodded. His face stiffened. "I hear something" he said.

"What?" Meg asked, though she knew perfectly well what Cas was hearing. Cas walked past Meg and opened the front door. He walked outside and a few yards further he saw a red van with red and yellow triangles on the back and a yellow van with yellow and green stripes.

Meg followed him outside.

"Who did you say had an accident?" Cas asked slowly.

"They're dead, Emmanuel" Meg said. Cas wanted to run, but Meg grabbed his arm. "Let me go" Cas commanded.

"They are dead!" Meg repeated, raising her voice. "The car exploded. They burned. You don't want to remember Daphne looking like that, trust me"

Cas jerked his arm and pushed Meg away. Meg, who couldn't give her true identity away, fell backwards on purpose. She watched Cas running of.

Ten, maybe eleven seconds later Cas stopped. There were people all around and the police was

trying to keep them to a distance. Cas tried to make his way through the mass, pushing people aside.

When he saw a body covered with a white sheet he knew it was Daphne. He wanted to go to her, but a deputy stopped him. "Sir, I need you to stay behind the tape" she said.

"I have to help her" Cas said and he pushed the woman away. He walked to Daphne and kneeled. He could still hear her breathing. "Please, don't die" he said hoarse. He caressed her hair or what was left of it and when his fingers touched her forehead something magnificent happened.

Slowly but surely Daphne's body healed and her hair grew back.

When her body was in perfect condition again Daphne opened her eyes and gasped for air.

* * *

**Part 10**

"Where's Zoey?" was the first thing Daphne asked.

"She's at the hospital" a nurse said. "She'll be alright, but you need to go too, for a checkup"

Daphne shook her head. "I feel fine" she mumbled. She looked down and realized she was naked under the sheet. She looked helpless at Cas. He wrapped the sheet around Daphne's body like a dress and lifted her in his arms.

The crowd parted when he came their way and walked past them.

Twelve seconds later they were home. The door was still open and Cas carried Daphne over the doorstep. He carried her upstairs to the third room on the right, next to the bathroom, and lay her down on the bed. He sank down and Daphne sat up and leaned against the head of the bed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you saved my life" Daphne said soft, but full of admiration.

"I assume I have" Cas said.

"Now I just know God has sent you to me" Daphne said a little emotional.

"Don't cry" Cas said helpless.

Daphne conjured a smile. "Don't worry, honey. I'm crying 'cause I'm happy. You make me happy"

"Then I'm happy, too" Cas responded.

Daphne took his hand. "I don't want to lose you. You have to stay with me forever" she insisted.

Cas nodded, not really considering what she was saying.

"Emmanuel, I want you to make me your wife" Daphne said breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bachelor Party**

**Part 1**

Two weeks later

Daphne was in the shower, Zoey was out and Cas was sitting at the breakfast table when the bell rang. Still in his dressing-gown and bare feet he opened the door and stared at two older people. The man had grey hair, a big nose, brown eyes and chubby cheeks. The woman had chestnut hair, but that wasn't her natural color. She had green eyes, a sharp face and thin lips.

"Are you going to let us in?" the man said. His wife was a little too shocked by the fact that Cas wasn't dressed yet.

"I can't let strangers in" Cas said.

"Those are my parents, moron" Zoey said. She locked her car and walked the stairs to the front door.

"Your parents?" Cas repeated slowly. "Then they're Daphne's parents, too"

Zoey looked from her mom to her dad and said: "Told you he's a genius" She walked past Cas and Mr. and Mrs. Allen followed her inside.

They entered the kitchen where the table wasn't cleaned yet.

"Where's Daphne?" Mr. Allen asked.

"She's in the shower" Cas replied.

"At 11:23" Mr. Allen said. "And how come you're not dressed yet?"

Suddenly Cas knew where Zoey's suspicion came from.

"Because I'm occupying the bathroom" Daphne answered. She was wearing a red, sleeveless and knee long dress and red heels.

"Hello, dear, you look wonderful" Mrs. Allen said and she embraced her daughter.

"Thank you, mom" Daphne sighed. "How was your trip?"

Mr. and Mrs. Allen had been in Italy when Daphne had called them with the big news.

"It was fantastic" Mrs. Allen said. "I'll tell you all about it, but first you need to tell me everything about Emmanuel"

"Well, that's going to be a short story" Zoey said sarcastic. She looked at Emmanuel. "Want to give me a hand with the luggage?"

Cas followed Zoey without hesitation.

* * *

**Part 2**

Cas and Zoey carried the luggage upstairs to the spare room, which was across Daphne's room. Zoey put down the luggage and threw herself on the bed. Cas stared at her, unsure whether he should stay or leave.

"Come here" Zoey said and she tapped on the bed.

Cas slowly walked to the bed and sat down, looking as if he was sitting on needles.

"You really need to stop looking like that" Zoey said. "I won't bite. And besides, you're the one with the super strength and the magic fingers" She looked at him. "Daphne told me what you did. You saved her life and mine. I owe you an apology"

"I just did what I had to do" Cas said softly.

"Thank you" Zoey said. "Hey, I need to tell you something. About Daphne"

"What is it?" Cas asked concerned.

"She, eh,…she hasn't slept with anyone since Martin died" Zoey said. "And I know she hasn't slept with you either"

Cas frowned and sat up. "Yes, she has. We sleep together every evening"

Zoey closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "That's not what I mean. I'm talking about sex. She hasn't had sex with anyone since our brother died"

"I never had sex either" Cas blurted out.

"Yeah, very funny" Zoey said. But when she saw his expression she knew he was serious. "Okay, didn't see that one coming"

"Is it a bad thing?" Cas asked careful.

"What, being a virgin? Hell no. It's just weird that a guy who's in his mid-thirties never had sex in his entire life" Zoey replied. She got up from the bed and walked to the door, locking it. Cas, who had also gotten up and was standing with his back to her, made the bed. At least he kind of knew how to do that. When he turned around Zoey had taken off her dress. She was wearing a black bra and panty and she had untied her hair.

Cas looked from her head to her toes and said: "I think you dropped something"

He unlocked the door and left Zoey stunned.

* * *

**Part 3**

When Cas and Zoey finally came downstairs more guests had arrived. And among the guests there was a four year old girl. She had blonde, wavy hair, green eyes, chubby cheeks and thin lips. She ran towards Zoey and Zoey lifted her in her arms.

"There you are, Poppy" Zoey said.

"Mommy" the girl squeaked, squeezing her chubby arms tightly around Zoey's neck, suffocating her.

"Is that Alexia?" Cas asked. Zoey nodded and put her daughter on her own feet. "Say hi to Emmanuel, sweetie"

Alexia reached out her hand and smiled. "Hello, Emmanuel"

Cas accepted the tiny hand and Alexia squeezed her finger around his index. "Come on, I'll show you all my favorite flowers"

Cas looked at Zoey, asking for permission. Zoey waved her hand. "Better do what she says" she laughed.

Alexia pulled Cas outside and led him to the backyard. She pointed at some red flowers. "Those are my favorite. That's why everyone calls me Poppy" Alexia said and she stepped on the earth to get them. She plucked one of them and stepped back on the grass. She reached the flower to Cas. "Put it in my hair, please"

Cas accepted the poppy flower and fixed it in Alexia's hair on the left side of her head.

"How do I look?" Alexia asked with a big smile.

"You look like a princess" Cas answered in all honesty.

Alexia sank down on the grass in Indian Style and signed at Cas he should sit down too. The smile on Alexia's face had disappeared. She looked at Cas with a sad face.

"Emmanuel, can you ask my mommy to come back home, please? I miss her and my daddy misses her too" she said sad.

Due to the child's expression Cas felt sad too. "It must be very unpleasant to have your parents living separated from each other" he said.

Alexia's sad expression was replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding her head diagonally.

"I mean it must be difficult for you, because your parents are divorced" Cas explained. Alexia shook her head heavy. "Mommy and daddy are not divorced. Mommy just stays with aunty Daphne to take care of her. But now she has you, right?"

Daphne had lied to him. Daphne, who loved honesty and being open to each other, had lied to him.

"Emmanuel, are you feeling good?" Alexia asked, when Cas stood up and walked back to the house.

* * *

**Part 4**

"Why did you lie to me?" Cas asked Daphne, in front of all the guests. She gasped and swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said nervous.

Andy, one of Daphne and Zoey's younger cousins, threw his arm around Cas' shoulder. "Emmanuel, dude, we have to discuss a few things"

He pulled Cas along with him and a few guys of Andy's age followed them.

"I asked Daphne a question. It was very impolite to take me away before she answered" Cas said a little irritated.

"She did answer, alright? She said she doesn't know what you're talking about" Andy replied.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Cas asked. He wasn't sure if he liked this Andy-guy.

"Well, your bachelor party tonight" Andy answered.

"What's a bachelor party?" Cas wondered. Andy shared a look with his friends and they tried not to laugh.

"It's a party for the bachelor right before he gets married" Andy said obvious.

"And what will happen on this party?" Cas asked.

"We're going to party, obviously" one of Andy's friends, named Lincoln said. "And there's going to be a stripper and you're going to bang her"

"I'm not sure how to do that" Cas said, feeling a little ashamed.

Andy and his friends stared at him and then burst out in laughter.

"Okay, this is too much" Lincoln said. He looked at Andy. "Your cousin is marrying a complete and utter brainless idiot"

"I'm not an idiot" Cas said trembling. Everyone had to stop calling him that. "You are…mean…and rude…and I think you should leave, because you're not family"

Lincoln stopped laughing. "Man, I really don't like it when people start giving me orders" he said, pushing Cas.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Cas said.

"Are you gay or something?" Lincoln asked bluntly. "If you know what that is" he added scornfully.

"I am not gay" Cas replied. "Maybe you are. Maybe that's why you came here with a male friend in-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; Lincoln had punched him and his nose was bleeding. Lincoln gasped and let out a cry. He held his hand and tears came in his eyes. "I think my hand's broken" he said shocked.

"Emmanuel, we need you to do your little trick" Andy said urgent, while Lincoln was moaning from the pain. Cas didn't answer, so Andy looked up and saw how Cas walked back to the house.

He entered and walked straight to Daphne, who was drinking a glass of cider. Daphne swallowed by seeing his furious expression.

"Why did you lie to me?" Cas asked for the second time.

* * *

**Part 5**

Daphne searched the room for an escape, realized there was none and then laughed nervously at Cas. "Sweetie, why don't we…why don't we go upstairs and talk about this?" she suggested.

"Why can't you tell me right here? Is the truth so upsetting you think I might do something to embarrass you and myself?" Cas asked.

"If you mean causing a scene, you've already done a great job of that" Daphne said and she took his arm. "Come on, let's go"

She dragged Cas upstairs to her room and locked the door. She turned around. "This better be good, Emmanuel. Now tell me, what did I supposedly lie about?"

Cas coughed. "You told me your sister and her husband were divorced. But Alexia said it's not true. She says Zoey is here to take care of you. Is there something you haven't told me that I need to know?"

Daphne face's stiffened and she tried to avoid looking at her fiancé. Cas made a few steps towards her. "I hope you know that I'm here for you, come what may. Whatever nightmares you've been through, whatever horrors you might have caused, I am here for you" he promised.

"Don't do that" Daphne said hoarse. She failed to hide her tears. "Don't be so nice to me" She looked up. "You really have no idea what you're getting yourself into"

"Then tell me" Cas said.

Daphne dried her eyes and sniffed.

"When Martin died I headed down a really bad road. Zoey wasn't the one who started drinking, I was. And it was bad. If Zoey hadn't put me into rehab I wouldn't be standing here, talking to you. I was released three months ago and Zoey suggested to keep an eye on me, to make sure I don't fall into old habits"

"That means she's a good sister, but not a very good mother" Cas said. "A mother doesn't abandon her child for so long"

Daphne frowned. "Emmanuel, sweetie, don't be so quick on the judgment, okay. Zoey is really doing the best she can"

Cas shook his head. "A mother doesn't leave her child alone. And she doesn't try to seduce her sister's fiancé"

"What?" Daphne asked confused. Cas told Daphne what Zoey had done earlier that day. She turned around, unlocked the door, opened it, walked out of the room and smashed it.

* * *

**Part 6**

Daphne rushed into the living room and looked for her sister. Once she found her she headed to her and before Zoey could even blink Daphne had lifted her hand and slapped her. Someone gasped, but it wasn't Zoey.

"Daphne, what is going on?" Mrs. Allen demanded to know. Daphne rotated her head to her mother. "Why don't you ask this slut?" she said. Another gasp. "Daphne, this is no way to talk in front of guests" Mrs. Allen reproached.

"What's the matter, mom?" Daphne asked scornful. "Afraid I will spike your little balloon and everyone will see who sweet Zoey really is? A jealous, selfish, delusional bitch. Everybody in this room already knows, so why hide the truth?"

Someone coughed and Daphne turned around. Cas joined her and looked extra sheepish. "I think I might have caused some trouble"

Zoey shook her head. "No, it's my fault" she said. "I shouldn't have done what I did. But I didn't do it for the reasons you and Daphne think I did" She turned to Daphne. "I was testing him. I wanted to do one final test to see if you could trust him. And you're lucky, because he passed. He didn't even blink"

Daphne took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Well, whatever reason you had I'm still going to need you to leave"

Zoey nodded. It didn't come as a surprise.

"Emmanuel said something and it made me think. You're not a very good mother" Daphne said cold. "But I know that is not entirely your fault. I'm responsible as well, by keeping you here. And I won't allow you to hold that against me. So you can go now"

"Mommy?" Alexia had noticed the awkwardness. "Are you coming home now?"

Zoey forced a smile. "Yes, Poppy, I'm coming home. I should've never left in the first place" she said with a look at Daphne. She took Alexia by the hand and walked into the hallway.

"Zoey" Cas had followed her.

"Tell Daphne I'll pick my stuff up later. Right now I just need to be far away from her" Zoey said.

"I'm sorry" Cas said. "I shouldn't have told Daphne you took off your clothes for me and I shouldn't have said you're a bad mother. I'm in no position to judge"

Zoey kneeled down for Alexia. "Sweetie, why don't you wait outside? You can sit on the stairs" Alexia obeyed and walked out of the house.

Zoey averted her head back to Cas. "You should stop feeling sorry for me" she said. "You think I'm the victim here, but I'm not…You are"

And with one final, compassionate look Zoey left the house too.

* * *

**Part 7**

When Cas entered the living room, Daphne was sitting on the couch, her parents sitting at both sides. She was just blowing her nose when Cas came their way.

"Daphne, I feel regret for the misery I have caused. I don't want you to fight with your sister. You need her and she needs you. Perhaps you should get in contact with her and try make things right" he said.

Daphne wiped her eyes, but it was no use; the tears just kept rolling.

"I can clearly see the recent events have influenced your mood" Cas said sad. "Maybe we should leave these people and go to a more entertaining companion"

Daphne jumped off the couch. "Oh for God's sake!" she exclaimed, making everyone look at her. "Can't you talk like a normal person?"

She walked past Cas, who was too astonished to speak, to the center of the living room. She waved with her hands.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? Good. You can all go now. It was nice having you here, but now the bride to be needs her beauty sleep"

She turned around and left the room. They heard heavy steps on the stairs and a door slamming.

Mrs. Allen went standing next to Cas. She lay her hand on his shoulder. "She didn't mean what she said. She just has a lot on her mind. She found out Zoey has betrayed her and she's getting married tomorrow. You will have to stand by your vows, no matter what she says or does" She looked Cas sharp in the eye. "Do you promise you will take care of my daughter?"

Cas nodded quickly, not understanding what all the fuzz was about. He was not going to get cold feet. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Part 8**

Cas was cleaning up the mess the guests had left behind when he saw Daphne's reflection in the mirror. He looked down and put the glasses in the sink.

"Emmanuel" Daphne said soft. Cas didn't respond. "Emmanuel, look at me" Cas reluctantly turned around, but still didn't look at her.

Daphne cupped his face, forcing him to look up. "Emmanuel, honey, I am so sorry for yelling at you. Please believe me"

The look in his eyes made her step back. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" she asked slowly. Cas didn't answer that question.

"You should consider your actions before committing them" he said with trembling voice. "I am not some punch bag for you to lash out on"

Daphne lay her hands on his cheeks again. "And I know that, darling. I would never hurt you intentionally" She took a deep breath and let go of Cas. "We're going to get married in the Butterfield park. I know it's uncommon not to marry in a church, but the Butterfield park was Martin's favorite spot and if we do it there he'll be with us in some way"

"I understand that" Cas said.

Daphne looked at the clock and sighed. "It's late. I should go to bed"

"I will follow you right away" Cas commented.

"Oh no, you can't" Daphne said as if she had forgotten something. "You can't stay here. The bachelor always has to sleep somewhere else the night before the wedding"

Cas thought deeply about that. "Is it okay if I stay here and try to find a shelter while you claim the sleep you need?" he asked eventually.

"Of course it is, dear" Daphne said. She kissed him on his left cheek before going upstairs.

* * *

**Part 9**

Andy and his friends were sitting in a bar. There was no one but them. Andy was holding his phone in his hands and looked from Lincoln to Justin. "You guys really want to do this?"

Lincoln waved with his taped hand and shot Andy an angry look.

"I'll take that as a yes" Andy said and he dialed a number.

At Daphne's house the phone started ringing. Cas, who was still awake, lifted his head. He had heard this sound before and he had seen how Daphne or Zoey had responded to it. There was absolutely nothing to it. And so he walked toward the ringing object and picked up the horn.

"Hello?"

"Emmanuel, this is Andy speaking. You know, Daphne's cousin" Andy started. Before Cas could actually say something he continued. "Look, man, I think we kind of started off the wrong foot. Let's start over. Do you know the Castle Café?"

There was a minute long silence, because Cas didn't realize Andy had stopped talking and was waiting for Cas to answer.

"I have never heard of a place like that" Cas eventually replied.

"Well, it's really easy to get there. You have a pen and paper?" Andy said.

"Yes" Cas answered short.

"Okay, this is how you get there" Andy started. "You're in Allen Street. Go south-east to Front Street. You take the first street on your right, that's Front Street. Turn right to 5th Street, then left to Wilcox Street. Number 403 is where we'll be waiting for you. Don't let us down"

Before Cas could say anything else Andy had hung up on him.

"You reckon he's taken the bate?" Justin asked.

"I know he did" Andy said confident. He got up. "Well, we have no business staying here any longer. Let's go to my place. I have some girls there who are craving for my attention"

That being said he and his friends left the bar.

The door to the ladies opened and Meg appeared.

"Oh, boy, toying with poor, innocent Castiel" she said threatening. "That is my job"

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas opened the door of The Castle Café and entered the seemingly empty establishment. "Hello?" he called, but no one responded.

Maybe he was too late. But Andy had called him only five minutes ago. Surely they would show more patience than that.

"They're not coming"

Cas turned around and saw Meg standing at a table in the left corner.

"You must be mistaken. Daphne's cousin has summoned me here" he said. Meg shook her head. "No, Emmanuel, they played a prank on you" she said, while she slowly walked his way.

"Why would they do that?" Cas asked, sounding hurt.

"Maybe it's their way to welcome you to the family" Meg suggested. "Or maybe they're trying to chase you away. If it's the latter, is it working?"

"No, I will not abandon the woman who saved my life" Cas said determined. Meg was now standing really close to him. "I don't care how many pranks Andy is planning on playing on me. I will tell him I don't appreciate this"

"Yeah, sweetie, but hear this" she said as she caressed his cheek with her index. "You can either moan about it…or we can have our own private party…right…here"

Cas had absolutely no idea what Meg was talking about, so when she got down on her knees he stepped back.

"What are you doing?" he asked upset.

"I'm going to let you enjoy your last night as a free man" Meg said secretive. She got on her feet and forced Cas to walk backwards until he was standing with his back against the bar.

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Cas asked, now completely terrified.

Meg didn't answer. Instead she bent on her knees again and unzipped Cas' pants with her teeth.

"I seriously doubt that's a good-" Cas' eyes widened and he gasped. He looked down at Meg. She was doing something amazing with his cock. He had never had this kind of excitement before. His breath went faster and he gripped the edge of the bar. "Oh God…" he mumbled.

Meg paused and took Cas' penis out of her mouth. She looked up. "Really, God has little to do with it"

"Why are you stopping?" Cas asked disappointed. "Please, go on"

Meg raised her eyebrows. "Someone's being needy" she teased before taking him again. Cas's breath went faster again and his body shuddered.

"I think something's about to happen" Cas groaned. But Meg ignored his warning and so he let loose in her mouth. She got up and spit his seed in the sink.

"I'm sorry" Cas said.

"Now, how was it?" Meg asked.

"You have to ask that?" Cas fired back. He looked down at his wet cock. "Now I know what that thing is for"

Meg couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, well, glad you learned something new today"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

**Part 1**

Mitch, a tall, tanned man with brown, spiky hair and hazel eyes opened the door of Castle Café and entered. The first thing he noticed was a man lying on the ground at the bar. He sighed and walked to the man. He kicked him softly. "Sir, wake up. We open in two hours"

Cas opened his eyes and suddenly felt how soar he was. He squeezed his eyes and looked at Mitch. "Who are you?" he asked.

Mitch rolled his eyes, grabbed Cas' upper arm and lifted him on his feet. "There you go" he said.

"You are strong" Cas noted admirable.

Mitch frowned and looked away, not knowing what to think of it.

"Yeah, apparently" he said, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, you, eh, you really need to go now"

But Cas didn't move an inch. "I think I did something stupid last night"

"We all do stupid things" Mitch said uncaring.

"I'm getting married today" Cas continued. "I can't live with someone in dishonesty"

Mitch let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe I'm really going to have this conversation with a total stranger"

"What conversation?" Cas asked confused.

"Look, man, if you love this girl and today's your wedding day, then here's one good advice. Whatever you did last night, don't tell her"

Cas shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can do that" he said uncertain.

"Let me guess, you cheated on her?" Mitch asked.

"I think so" Cas said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you actually sleep with another woman?" Mitch asked accenting.

"No" Cas said slowly.

"Then you didn't cheat on her" Mitch concluded.

"Really?" Cas said relieved. The concerned expression disappeared and he took a deep breath. "Okay, ehm, I have to go"

"Finally" Mitch said.

"I'm getting married" Cas said, as if he just realized it.

"Congrats" Mitch said.

"Yeah, thanks" Cas said, before rushing off.

* * *

**Part 2**

Daphne was in her bedroom putting on her dress, while Mrs. Allen was helping her.

"Can you try to keep still?" Mrs. Allen said reproaching. She was trying to zip the dress.

"I look fat in this dress" Daphne said. Mrs. Allen rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful, dear" she said. "Every woman will be jealous and all men will want to marry you"

"Thank you, mom" Daphne smiled nervous. "But I'm only going to marry one"

"I hope so" Mrs. Allen laughed. She took some hairpins and used them to put Daphne's hair up. "Let me see that" she ordered and Daphne turned around. "Hmm" she said doubtful. She removed one pin and let the wisp fall on the left side of her face. "That's better"

"You think Emmanuel will like it?" Daphne asked.

"You look amazing" a male voice said and Daphne gasped.

"Emmanuel!" she exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here! You can't see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"I'm sorry" Cas said upset, now that Daphne started panicking. "I just need my costume"

Mrs. Allen sighed annoyed and opened the closet. She grabbed Cas' suit and threw it at him.

"Now, please go, before you upset my daughter even more"

"I'm really sorry" Cas said one more time before closing the door.

Mrs. Allen threw her arm around Daphne's shoulder and pulled her down on the bed. "Breathe, sweetheart, just breathe. Everything will be perfect today"

* * *

**Part 3**

Cas walked downstairs, his suit in his arms, when he bumped into someone. "Watch out where you're going" a slow, familiar and female voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"Saving you" Meg said smug. "I saw you walking into the house and well, I know a thing or two about weddings. No celebration before the ceremony. No seeing the bride before the ceremony. I bet your Daphne Dearest is now going all crazy"

"You shouldn't be here" Cas said, looking around, hoping no one would see them together.

"You're absolutely right" Meg nodded. "But neither should you. Let's go" She grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him off the stairs and out of the house. She crossed the street in a rush and before they knew it they were standing in Meg's house.

"So this is where you live?" Cas asked redundant. He looked around. The house was rather bare. There was a table and chairs and some cupboards and closets and he assumed that somewhere there was a bed. But there was no radio, no television, no paintings.

"You want to see my bedroom?" Meg asked blunt.

"No, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer" Cas refused polite.

"Please, I insist" Meg said and she dragged Cas to her bedroom. "Okay, let me see your costume"

Cas handed it to her.

"Wow, that looks awful" Meg said horrified. "Who bought this? Don't tell me. I don't even want to know. We have to fix this"

The costume was black and classic. But the shirt had ruffles and that was so ridiculous. So Meg held the shirt tight and ripped off the ruffles.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked shocked.

"I'm fixing your wedding costume, of course" Meg said obvious.

"You're ruining it!" Cas said.

"Oh, damn, guess you can't get married now" Meg said cheerful.

"You think this is funny?" Cas said mad. "This is supposed to be the most beautiful day of my life and you're trying to ruin it. What have I ever done to you?"

Meg swallowed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Ca-Emmanuel" she quickly corrected herself. "I was just kidding. Give me the shirt, I can really fix it"

* * *

**Part 4**

Zoey was still lying in bed when Alexia jumped on the bed. "Wake up, mom! You have to get ready!" she said excited while she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Go away" Zoey muttered and she pulled the sheets over her head.

Alexia let herself fall on the bed and lifted up the sheet so she could see her mother's face. "Did you forget about the wedding?" she asked reproachful.

"No" Zoey said. "We're just not going"

"But we have to go. Aunty Daphne will be so sad if we don't" Alexia said a little upset.

"Aunty Daphne doesn't like mommy very much right now" Zoey said diplomatic.

"But I want to go!" Alexia protested. "I want to be flower girl"

Zoey sat up and sighed. "Honey, I'm afraid Aunty Daphne already has a flower girl" she said careful. "But I'm sure if you ask her nicely she'll let you do it"

"So, we're going?" Alexia asked, excited again.

"Yes, we're going" Zoey confirmed and she came out of bed to get ready.

* * *

**Part 5**

Zoey parked her car on the Butterfield Park parking and got out of her car. She walked around her car and opened Alexia's door.

"Why don't you go play on the field while I talk to aunty Daphne?" Zoey suggested.

"No, I want to come" Alexia pouted. "I want to ask her myself"

"Okay" Zoey said, raising her hands. "As you wish"

She took Alexia's hand and walked to the restroom. She knocked. "Daphne, you here?"

"Go away" Daphne said.

Zoey opened the door and walked in.

"I know you got an invitation, but I would think you'd understand I don't want you here today" Daphne said a little upset.

Zoey rolled her eyes and covered Alexia's ears. "Bitch, please, I'm not here for you" she mumbled. "Alexia wanted to come"

"Why? Sure you told her how awful and crazy aunty Daphne is" Daphne said.

"She needs to ask you something" Zoey said.

Daphne turned to Alexia and conjured a smile. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I want to be flower girl" Alexia said. "Please?" she added.

The smile on Daphne's face vanished. "Oh, I wish that were possible, but I'm afraid it's not. I already have two girls. I'm sorry, sweetie"

"Okay, aunty Daphne" Alexia said sad.

"Alex, honey, why don't you go play on the field outside while aunty Daphne and I talk?" Zoey said, looking sharp at Daphne.

"Okay, mommy" Alexia obeyed and she left the room. Once outside she almost collided to Meg.

"That wasn't very nice of your aunty Daphne, now was it?" she said. "Would you like to do something for me?"

"What?" Alexia asked suspicious.

Meg searched her pockets and conjured a cassette tape. "I need you to play this during the vows. I'll show you the music installation"

"Why can't you do it?" Alexia asked.

"Because I need to help Emmanuel" Meg said obvious.

"You're his friend?" Alexia asked. "Does he know about this?"

"No, it's a surprise for him" Meg whispered. "So, you'd be a really good girl if you could help me with it"

"Hmm, well, if it's for uncle Emmanuel I'll do it" Alexia agreed.

"Good girl" Meg smiled.

* * *

**Part 6**

Feeling uncomfortable and strange Cas decided to take a walk around the park. It was as if a hundred butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

"You don't look so good, man"

Cas turned around and looked serious at Andy. "I don't feel so good, either"

"You need to use the bathroom?" Andy asked slightly concerned.

"That won't be necessary" Cas said. "I just have a bad feeling"

Andy nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first wedding he attended. It wasn't exactly uncommon for the bride or the groom to be nervous.

"Look, man, I'm sorry about last night" he said. "Lincoln was really pissed about his hand, you know"

"I don't understand why I get the blame for this incident. He tried to hit me. The blame is on him" Cas said cold.

"Yeah, I know, we were just messing with you" Andy said. "But, hey, no harm done. It was just to welcome you to our family"

"Apology accepted" Cas said and he reached out his hand, which Andy accepted. As soon as Andy was holding Cas' hand he pulled him closer and whispered: "No one's forcing you to say yes. You can still walk away"

Cas jerked his hand and frowned, but before he could ask for an explanation, Andy said: "I think you should go. Daphne won't wait much longer"

He walked away and left Cas behind, who was now even more confused on what to do.

* * *

**Part 7**

Cas was standing next to the altar, waiting for Daphne to come. As the music started she appeared and walked over the aisle. She looked at Cas only, happier than ever. Mr. Allen was walking with her and though he tried, he didn't even look half as happy as his daughter. If anything, he looked tensed. But maybe that was just a father thing. It's never easy to let your children go.

As soon as Daphne was standing in front of Cas the priest started talking. While he was doing that, Cas looked around him and was somewhat relieved to see Meg sitting in the audience. At least one familiar face. She caught his eye and winked.

Daphne coughed, forcing Cas to look back at her.

"Emmanuel, when I saw you for the first time I fell in love with you instantly. You have this innocence coming off of you and you can calm me down by just being with me. Though we've only known each other for a short period of time, I know I can trust you. I know you won't leave me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I won't ever let you go"

Cas swallowed. That all sounded so definitive.

"Emmanuel, it's your turn" the priest said, when Cas hesitated.

"Right, sorry" Cas said. He coughed. Daphne's speech had seemed so well-rehearsed and it probably was, but he hadn't prepared anything.

"Just say what's in your heart" Daphne said sweet. Cas looked at Meg and suddenly he knew the right words to say.

"Daphne, you found me on a time I most needed to be found. I was a stranger, but you gave me shelter. Where others showed me suspicion and hatred, you showed me kindness and love. And now you give me the chance to have your kindness and love for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to get started"

One single tear rolled over Daphne's cheek and Cas frowned worried. Daphne shook her head. "It's okay" she whispered. "I'm just happy"

"Is there anyone here who has just cause why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said loud.

Meg jumped up. "Emmanuel, don't marry her! I still love you so much!"

Daphne looked shocked at Cas, who looked shocked at Meg.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Go on" Meg said and she sat down again.

"Daphne, do you take Emmanuel as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Daphne said, beaming.

"Emmanuel, do you take Daphne as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

But before Cas could say I do or don't, a voice was heard.

It was a man and he was groaning. Whatever was happening he seemed to enjoy it.

All eyes were on Cas now who looked only at Daphne. She was crying again, but now it wasn't of happiness. She turned around and ran away.

* * *

**Part 8**

For a minute Cas' feet seemed to be stuck on the ground, but as he saw Daphne running away, along with the opportunity of a lifetime with her, he forced himself to move.

However as he tried to reach her, he felt a firm grip on his upper arm and the next moment he and Meg were standing next to the swimming pool.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Cas asked furious.

"I am saving you from the biggest mistake in your life" Meg said. "You don't want to marry that girl"

"Because I want to marry you? Is that what you're trying to say?" Cas asked still angry.

"No! Just not her! You don't even know who you are! Shouldn't you figure that out before you jump into commitments?" Meg exclaimed.

"I may not know who I am, I still know how I feel" Cas said sharp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my fiancée"

"No" Meg said and she grabbed his arm. Cas pushed her away, and she fell backwards. But since she was still holding on to Cas, she dragged him along into the swimming pool. As soon as they both reached the water surface Meg grabbed Cas' collar and kissed him passionately. The kiss took Cas by surprise. It was not like any of the kisses he had shared with Daphne.

"Don't marry her" Meg pleaded.

"I have to go" Cas said with a trembling voice. "I love her"

Meg shook her head. "You're confusing gratitude with love. Because that's the only thing you're feeling. Gratitude. And maybe loyalty. Neither is enough to marry someone. You think you owe her something, because you think she saved your life. But truth is, she never did. You were never in need of saving"

"Just go away" Cas said as he swam to the shore.

* * *

**Part 9**

Mrs. Allen was sitting on a bench next to Daphne, her arm thrown around her. Daphne was crying incessantly and Mrs. Allen was trying to console her.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, sweetheart" she said soft.

"I don't understand" Daphne sobbed. "Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I took care of him, without questioning him. I stood up for him, I believed in him. What does that slut have that I don't?"

"Nothing, sweetheart, absolutely nothing" Mrs. Allen said. "Emmanuel is a fool not to see all the beauty that's in you"

"I hope he rots in hell" Daphne said bitter.

"Come on, sweetheart, that's not nice" Mrs. Allen said.

"I know, mom. I don't even mean it. I just love him so much" Daphne cried.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" Mrs. Allen said, caressing Daphne's hair. "But if Emmanuel slept with another woman, it must mean his feelings for you are not as strong as your feelings for him and in that case it's better to know it now than after"

Daphne shook her head confused. "What are you trying to say, mom?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe it's for the best. Perhaps Emmanuel wasn't the right guy for you. Maybe you should come with us, live with your father and me for a while" Mrs. Allen suggested careful.

"You want me to cancel the wedding?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Haven't you already?" Mrs. Allen said obvious.

"This is a setup" Daphne said soft and she stood up. "You tricked Emmanuel into cheating on me. Andy drugged him or something and then they hired a whore to sleep with him. Emmanuel couldn't stop her and of course he liked it, he's a man, after all, but he never meant for it to happen"

"Sweetie, you're making no sense" Mrs. Allen said serious.

"You're trying to ruin my wedding, so I would come back to you and you can spy on me" Daphne continued.

"That's enough, Daphne" Mrs. Allen said sharp. "Sit down. Our conversation is not over yet"

"Oh, yes, it is" Daphne said. She turned around and ran away.

"Daphne!"

Daphne turned around again and saw Cas walking her way. She waited for him to catch up on her.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" he said quick.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Daphne said breathless and she took his hand. "Come on, they're waiting for us"

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas opened the front door and carried Daphne over the doorstep. "You can put me down now" Daphne said.

"Shouldn't I carry you into our bedroom?" Cas asked.

"I'm thirsty. I want to have a drink first" Daphne explained.

"Okay" Cas said and he put her down. She walked to the kitchen and Cas followed her. As she took a glass from the cupboard Cas came standing behind her. He lay her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Daphne groaned and turned around. Cas continued kissing her as his hands searched their way underneath the dress.

"Bring me to our bedroom" Daphne said breathless.

Cas threw her in his arms and raced to the bedroom. He put her down on her feet and zipped her dress down while Daphne unbuttoned his shirt and pants.

When they were both naked Cas carried her to the bed and lay her down. He looked at Daphne, not sure what to do next.

"What's wrong, honey?" Daphne asked sweet.

"I, ehm,…I have to tell you something" Cas said nervous.

"What is it? You don't have an STD, do you?" Daphne asked concerned.

"No" Cas said. "I…I'm not sure how…I've never done this before" he finished.

"What?" Daphne said, getting up.

"I don't know how to do this. I've never been with women before" Cas said, too ashamed to look at her.

"Then what were you doing on that tape?" Daphne asked totally surprised.

"That was Meg. I'm not sure how you call it, but she took my penis in her mouth" Cas said turning red.

"She gave you a blow job?" Daphne asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess" Cas said. "Are you angry now?"

"No, I'm not angry. Just disappointed" Daphne said sad. "I can't sleep with you if you're still a virgin"

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"I just can't, okay?" Daphne snapped and Cas startled. She climbed out of bed and walked to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Cas wondered when Daphne got dressed.

"I can't stay here" Daphne said. "I need some time alone. I need to think this through"

"Maybe I should go, then" Cas offered.

"No, you stay right where you are" Daphne said. "Don't worry, I'll come back"

And without any proper goodbye she opened the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unfaithful**

**Part 1**

A sweet scent penetrated in Cas' nose and he opened his eyes. A small waffle was floating above his face, but when he blinked and looked a little better he saw a hand was holding it. He followed the hand with his eyes until he saw the person who it belonged too.

"Good, morning, Manny" Meg said. She jumped on the bed. "Is it okay if I call you Manny? It's just that Emmanuel sounds soooo looooong" she added.

"I suppose it is okay" Cas said. He rubbed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

Meg pursed her lips, like a little girl who had been eating cookies before dinner. "Well, I sneaked in last night. I saw your…_bride_ leave and she didn't close the door well enough"

"She will come back" Cas said and he looked at Meg. "You should go before she's here"

Meg frowned. "Why wouldn't I be here? We're friends"

"I don't think so" Cas said. "You are obviously in love with me. This can't be good"

"But now that you've clearly made a choice, I know where I stand and I won't try anything" Meg swore. "Come on, can't we try to be friends? I baked you those waffles"

Cas took the waffle out of Meg's hand and tasted it.

"It's not bad" he mumbled. He swallowed. "I've actually never tasted anything like this"

"There's more in the kitchen" Meg said, getting up.

Cas climbed out of bed and Megs eyes went down as a smirk came over her face.

"It's not appropriate for me to walk around like this, is it?" Cas realized. Her eyes still down Meg replied: "You live here, you can walk around anyway you want. I don't mind it"

Cas grabbed the sheet and winded it around his waist. "I'm not sure I could bear your constant looks"

"Okay, big boy" Meg said and she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Part 2**

The Castle Café

Daphne was sitting at the bar drinking coffee, while Mitch was getting dressed.

"Last night was amazing" Daphne said.

"I agree. We should do this more often" Mitch joked.

"I would hope so" Daphne said, who wasn't joking at all.

Mitch frowned. "I thought you were married"

"Yeah, with a virgin" Daphne said disgusted. "If I would've known…"

"You would've dumped him?" Mitch asked.

"No, of course not" Daphne sighed. "Look, I love him. I really do. But I can't deflower him. I won't sleep with virgins. It's a principle. And in the meantime I have my needs and that's where you come in"

"What about his needs?" Mitch asked, while he poured himself a coffee.

"I guess he'll have to find someone else" Daphne said annoyed.

"Wouldn't that make you angry?" Mitch asked, sipping his coffee.

"I would be furious" Daphne admitted.

"So, you won't sleep with him, but you don't want him to sleep with anyone else. And in the meantime you sleep with half the town" Mitch summed up to see if he got the whole picture.

"You're not half the town" Daphne defended herself.

"Still, it's kind of mean" Mitch said reproaching. Then he smiled. "That's what I like so much about you"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**Part 3**

Cas was showering while Meg was going through Daphne's stuff. She found a purple dress and decided to try it on. When she had it on she walked to the bathroom and entered. She opened the curtains.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around.

"Is that Daphne's dress?" Cas said frowning.

"Probably" Meg replied.

"Take it off. It's not yours" Cas said a little mad.

"Take it off? Is that an invitation?" Meg teased. She did what he asked and took off the dress. Cas' eyes grew wide.

"You're naked" he noticed.

Meg looked down. "Oh, gee, now you mention it"

"Put the dress back on" Cas said, averting his eyes.

"No" Meg said, shaking her head. "I couldn't do that. It's not mine"

Cas ducked and picked up the dress. Still not looking at her he gave her the dress. "You can have it. In exchange for the waffles" he said quickly.

"Well, thank you, Manny" Meg smiled and she put the dress back on. "You still haven't told me how I look"

Now that she was wearing clothes again it was easier for Cas to look at her. "You look really nice"

Meg stepped in the shower and kissed him soft on the lips. "Just to say thank you"

* * *

**Part 4**

"Shh" Cas lay his finger on his lips. "I hear something"

"Emmanuel? I'm back! Where are you?" Daphne called from downstairs.

Cas looked concerned at Meg. "You have to go" he insisted. "But can you change first? I don't think it's wise to let Daphne know I gave you her dress"

"Yeah, alright" Meg agreed. She walked out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She took of the dress and put on her underwear when the door opened.

"Manny, it's very impolite not to knock" she said teasing and she turned around.

Daphne was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"Oh" Meg said. "It's you"

She quickly put her clothes on.

"Where's my husband?" Daphne demanded to know.

"I'm here"

Daphne turned around. Cas walked to Meg.

"I told you to get out before she came home"

"Right, because what I don't know, won't hurt me" Daphne said sharp. Cas walked back to Daphne. "I swear I didn't do anything" he said. "Meg spent the night here, but I didn't know"

Daphne averted her head to Meg.

"Yeah, I have to go" Meg said quickly and she rushed passed Daphne and Cas.

"Is that my dress?" Daphne asked, noticing the purple bump under Meg's arm. But Meg had already fled the house.

* * *

**Part 5**

Daphne opened the wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She gave it to Cas. "We already know you have the same size as my brother, so why not wear his clothes"

"Shouldn't I have my own clothes?" Cas asked careful.

"We're not going to spend money if it's not really necessary" Daphne said reproachful. "Besides, you're really not in a position to make demands"

Cas looked down, ashamed of his behavior. Then he looked up again. "You're right. I'm sorry" he said and he put on the clothes.

Daphne's phone rang and as she picked up she said: "Make the bed"

Cas nodded and put the sheets in their right place.

"This is Daphne speaking" she said.

"Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Macky" a man said.

"What can I do for you, Macky?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you not so much" Macky started. "I'm trying to reach a guy named Emmanuel. I heard he's close to you"

"We're married. Is that close enough for you?" Daphne said. "What do you need him for?"

"I'm going blind" Mackey explained. "I've seen several doctors, tried several cures, nothing helps. But then I heard your husband Emmanuel is some kind of healer and I was hoping he could help me out"

"I see" Daphne said, with a look at Cas. "He'll come"

"Thank you" Macky said and he hung up.

"I have work for you" Daphne said to Cas. "That was Macky. He's going blind. You're going to make sure that doesn't happen"

"Where does he live?" Cas asked.

"I forgot to ask" Daphne said, biting her lip. She shrugged. "Oh, well, the day's still young. Take all the time you need to find him"

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

**Part 6**

Cas sank down on the bed. How was he supposed to find this Macky-person if he didn't know where he lived or how he looked? Why didn't Daphne ask the address? She must've been really upset with him.

He walked downstairs, just in time to see Daphne throwing the waffles in the garbage bin. "What are you doing? Meg made those waffles for me…and you"

Daphne looked up. "And we all know what happens when _Meg_ starts handing out food. Have you forgotten what happened to Zoey and me?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry" Cas said soft. "I'm going to find that man. Will you be okay, here?"

"I'll be fine. I'll manage to keep busy" Daphne replied.

Cas walked to the front door and opened it. He sank down on the steps and closed his eyes.

The next moment he was standing in front of a house. How did he get here? He didn't remember walking towards this location. He knocked and the door was opened instantly.

"You must be Emmanuel" a man said.

"That is correct" Cas confirmed.

"I'm Macky" Macky said and he reached out a hand, which Cas accepted. "I'm glad you could make it. Please, come inside"

Cas entered the house and Macky closed the door.

"I'm not sure your wife told you about my problem?" Macky informed.

"You're going blind" Cas said. "Daphne told me, but she didn't have to. I can see you're truthful"

"Can you help me?" Macky asked.

"Close your eyes" Cas said. Macky closed his eyes and Cas touched his temple. "Open your eyes now"

Macky opened his eyes and blinked. He looked at Cas, who he could see better now. "You must be a descendant of God"

"No, I'm just a person" Cas said.

"How can I thank you?" Macky said.

"By saying thank you" Cas said obvious.

"There's must be something you want" Macky insisted. He looked around his living room and walked towards a cabinet. He picked up the blue vase and pushed it in Cas' hands. "Take this. I'm sure your wife will love it"

"Then I must accept it" Cas said. If Daphne was happy, he was happy.

* * *

**Part 7**

Daphne was lying on the bed, Mitch on top of her, when they heard the door open. Daphne pushed Mitch off of her. "Quick, get under the bed"

Mitch reluctantly shoved underneath the bed while Daphne put on her clothes. She walked downstairs where Cas was waiting in the hallway.

"What were you doing?" he informed.

"Not that it's any of your business," Daphne started with raised eyebrows. "but I was sleeping. I was tired"

Cas nodded in understanding.

"What's that?" Daphne asked, with a nod at the vase.

"Oh" Cas said. "Macky gave this to me as a token of his gratitude" He walked towards Daphne and reached out the vase.

"Wait" Daphne said and she raised her hand. "_This_ is how he paid you?"

"I would say yes. He said it would make you happy" Cas explained.

Daphne took the vase out of his hands and Cas assumed it meant Macky had been right. But then Daphne smashed the vase against the side of his head.

"How can you be so stupid?!" she yelled, too angry to notice Cas wasn't physically hurt nor did he bleed. "You should've asked for money! This won't pay the bills!"

"I'm…I'm sorry" Cas stammered.

"I can't believe I married you" Daphne said disgusted.

"How can I make it up to you?" Cas asked. He never thought Daphne would be displeased, but he wanted to undo his mistake.

"Just go away" Daphne said. "I need some time to think"

Cas nodded and walked backwards until he reached the front door. He searched for the door knob and opened the door. He walked outside and crossed the street.

* * *

**Part 8**

As soon as Meg opened the door Cas came rushing in. Meg's eyes widened and she shut the door. "Hello to you, too" she mumbled and she walked into the living room, where Cas was sitting on the couch. He was staring in front of him. Meg walked towards him and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

Cas didn't answer. He was trying to keep his breathing under control.

"What happened?" Meg asked. "Is Daphne still angry about me being there? I can go there and tell her what happened"

Cas still didn't answer.

"I made her unhappy" he eventually said.

"How do you mean?" Meg asked.

"I gave her something and she smashed it to my head" Cas finished. "I deserved it. I'm stupid"

"Hey!" Meg said and she grabbed Cas' shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "You're not stupid. Daphne is just totally nuts. She has no right to violate you. You should go to the cops and charge her"

Cas didn't understand those terms.

"You like the couch?" Meg asked.

"It's comfortable" Cas admitted.

"I'll go get some blankets. You should stay here tonight" Meg said. And before Cas could agree or disagree she raced upstairs.

A few minutes later he heard a shriek. He raced upstairs and walked into Meg's bedroom. She was looking through her field glass.

"What's going on?"

Meg jumped up. Cas was standing right next to her. Meg pointed at the window and offered him the field glass. Cas looked outside the window, but he didn't need the field glass.

First he was speechless. Then his breathing went faster again.

"That…that…" he panted, trying to find the right words.

"Bitch? Slut? Hypocrite?" Meg tried to help.

"I have to go" Cas said trembling. He wanted to leave, but Meg grabbed his arm.

"Don't go to her" she said. "She clearly doesn't love you. You don't have to go back"

Cas shook his head. "I made a vow to stay with her until death do us part"

"She broke it. You can get a divorce. I can testify for you" Meg said. She came closer to him and kissed him. Cas pushed her away.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything" he said a little annoyed.

"I lied" Meg said careless. She kissed him again.

"Stop doing that" Cas said sharp.

"Why? I like you and I don't care you have no experience" Meg said and kissed him a third time. Cas grabbed her hands and pushed her on the bed. Before she could get up again he raced downstairs and left the house.

* * *

**Part 9**

Cas kicked the door of their bedroom open. Daphne was sitting on top of Mitch.

"Daphne" Mitch said, looking at Cas.

"Don't worry" Daphne said with a heavy voice. "That's my husband. He knows I have my needs. It's not my fault he's incompetent"

Mitch pushed her off of him and searched for his clothes. Cas turned around and ran downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked grumpy. "Come back in bed"

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Mitch exclaimed.

"Oh, please, you knew I was married" Daphne said.

"That was really low" Mitch said. "Get dressed. I'm done here. You go find someone else to consider your needs"

"Come on, don't be like that" Daphne said.

They heard an enormous crack and they jumped up.

"What the hell was that?" Mitch asked.

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas was angrier than he had ever felt. He threw the kitchen table in the corner. He walked to the dresser and threw everything off of it. The blender, the frying pan, the coffee-machine, plates, glasses, it all landed on the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Emmanuel, stop!" Daphne shouted. She looked upset at the wreckage Cas was causing. "What do you think you're doing?"

Cas walked toward the cabinet in the living room and collected the figurines on it. He turned at Daphne and Mitch and fired the figurines at them. They ducked just in time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daphne yelled.

"Shut up!" Cas shouted.

"What?" Daphne said furious. She walked towards him and slapped him. "Don't ever say that again. This is your fault. You can't give me what I need"

"Then I will go" Cas replied obvious.

"No" Daphne said. "We're married. I don't want anyone to know we're having problems"

"I don't care" Cas said. "I don't want to be here if you don't love me"

Daphne frowned and her anger vanished. "Hey" she said and she lay her hands on his cheeks. "Who says I don't love you?"

"You do?" Cas asked surprised.

"Of course I do" Daphne said desperate. "Just because I'm not sleeping with you doesn't mean I don't love you"

She let go of him. "You need to calm down. I'll get you a drink" She went off to the kitchen and was back a minute later. But instead of a drink, she had a syringe in her hand.

"What's that?" Cas asked, and he staggered backwards.

"Don't be scared" Daphne said. "This will help you sleep better"

"No" Cas said.

Daphne walked faster to him and Cas tried to push her away. "Please, keep still. You'll feel better after this"

"Daphne, don't do that" Mitch said, who was getting really uptight.

"Okay, I won't do it" Daphne gave up. She raised her hands and took a step back.

Cas took a deep breath. "I'm leaving this house. Since I have no possessions I can leave right now. I will return these clothes as soon as I have clothes of my own" he said.

Daphne didn't say anything. Cas turned around, but the moment he did so Daphne injected the syringe in his neck.

Cas gasped and dropped on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Getaway **

**Part 1**

Mitch stared shocked at Cas' body. "What the hell did you just do?" he said, averting his head to Daphne.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Daphne said neutral. She ducked and grabbed Cas' shoulders. "Help me carry him to the couch" she commanded.

Mitch ducked and grabbed Cas' legs. Together they carried him to the couch and laid him down.

"He'll wake up tomorrow" Daphne said. She looked at Mitch who was still really upset. "Really, it's no big deal. He'll be fine"

"What did you give him?" Mitch wanted to know.

"Just some valium" Daphne said. "To calm him down" She came closer to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and finish what we started?" she winked.

Mitch grabbed her arms and pushed her away. "You need to have your head checked. You just cheated on your husband right under his nose and then you tried to kill him. I'm not really in the mood right now"

"Okay, you don't have to be so mean" Daphne said offended. "We can sit here and talk. If it makes you feel better we can wait until he wakes up"

Mitch shook his head. "No, you can wait here, while I'll be at the police station telling everything what I saw happening here"

"Why would you do that? You saw what he did. He tried to kill me, kill you! What I did was self-defense. Heck, I saved your life!" Daphne said sanguine.

"You honestly believe that?" Mitch exclaimed. "I have to get out of here" He turned around and started walking. Daphne lifted one of the table legs that had broken off of the living table and walked behind Mitch.

She lifted the leg and smashed it down on Mitch' head. He dropped on the floor and blood dripped out of his head.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning.

Cas slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. A door slammed and he startled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and he looked up.

"Meg?" he mumbled. "Where's Daphne?"

"She left" Meg said nervous. "I don't know when she'll be back, so we have to hurry"

"I'm not sure what you mean" Cas said tired.

At that moment Meg really wanted to tell him the truth. About who he was, what he was, but she couldn't. He would freak out and that was the last thing they wanted. Well, the second last thing right after Crowley finding him…and her.

"I'm not sure, but I think Daphne killed someone. That man, in her bed, I think she killed him" Meg said tensed.

Cas squeezed his eyes. "Why would you think that? Daphne doesn't have a violent bone in her body" he said disbelieving.

Meg grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up. "Come, I want you to see something" She dragged Cas to the kitchen and pointed at a puddle of...

"Is that blood?" Cas asked, though he already knew the answer. He looked up at Meg. "I have no injuries, so it's not my blood. Maybe Daphne is wounded and she went to the hospital"

"If she lost that much blood she wouldn't be able to even go outside" Meg tried to talk some sense to Cas.

"Maybe it was me who hurt someone" Cas said slowly. "But I don't remember anything about yesterday. Why can't I remember anything?"

Meg had no chance to answer that question, because the door slammed a second time. Daphne was home.

* * *

**Part 3**

Daphne appeared, but she didn't seem upset about Meg being there. She also had a bandage around her arm.

"Hello, Meg" she said polite.

Meg didn't say anything, but stood closer to Cas.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Daphne said. She waved at the mess. "I think you'll understand that Emmanuel and I have some things to talk about"

Meg pursed her lips.

"Okay, I'll go" she said cold and so she did.

"What happened to your arm?" Cas asked concerned.

"Just a cut" Daphne said distracted. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Cas said. "And I also feel a little dizzy. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Daphne asked with raised eyebrows. "You know, it doesn't even surprise me. The profile fits"

"What profile?" Cas asked.

"Do you remember going to Macky yesterday?" Daphne informed. Cas nodded. "That's the last thing I remember" he said.

"Well, you came home with a vase. A really nice one, I loved it. But there was a man here and we were just talking, but you went all crazy" Daphne said.

"What did I do?" Cas asked a little afraid.

"You smashed the vase into the wall and you pushed me on the ground" She lifted her arm. "That's how I got the cut"

"I sincerely regret I behaved like such an animal" Cas said remorseful. He looked at the wreckage. "Did I do this, too?"

Daphne nodded and took Cas' hands in hers. "Emmanuel, I think there's something seriously wrong with you. Do you know how long you were in that lake the day I found you, because I think you might have some brain damage"

She saw the devastated look on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll get you the help you need" she promised. "I will not leave you, I promise" She looked aside. "In the meantime," she looked back at Cas. "Could you try to fix everything?"

* * *

**Part 4**

A couple of hours later.

Cas was sitting on the floor with the fragments of the vase in his lap. He had a tube of glue in his hand and tried to paste two fragments together.

Daphne had left again. Whither she hadn't told.

He had tried to fix the tables in which he'd somewhat succeeded. He didn't understand why Daphne didn't just buy new furniture. But maybe she thought he needed to be taught a lesson.

A truck stopped in front of the house and the driver walked to the front door. Cas opened before the man had the chance to ring.

"Hello" Cas greeted the man.

"Good day, sir" the man said. "I'm from Ethan Allen's Design Center, back in Springs. We're here with the order"

Cas frowned. "I think this must be a mistake" he said, while two men unloaded the truck. "I didn't order anything"

The man looked at his clip board. "We got a visit from a woman named Meg Masters this morning. She said you needed furniture. She said it was urgent" he explained.

"Ehm, can you take the old furniture with you?" Cas asked.

"Depends on the state it's in" the man said. Cas stared at him. "I would have to see the furniture" the man clarified.

"Of course" Cas said. He entered the house and led the man to the kitchen. "Tell me, what can you do with this?"

The man gave Cas' a strange look to make sure he wasn't kidding. He wasn't.

"The best you can do with these, is burn them. But you can do that just as well"

Cas didn't say anything. He walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. He conjured a matchbox and walked to the ruined furniture. He pulled out a match, struck and let if fall on the wood.

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

"Burning the furniture" Cas said obvious.

* * *

**Part 5**

Cas and the man from the furniture company waited outside while the firemen extinguished the fire. Taking advantage of all the activity Meg sneaked in through the back door. She walked through the kitchen to the hallway and upstairs.

She went to Daphne's bedroom. There had to be something in here she could use against her.

She opened the closet and searched through the clothes. Every now and then she inspected a piece of clothing and if she liked it she threw it on the bed. She had to increase her wardrobe one way or the other.

She walked to the cabinet and opened the first drawer. Underwear, panties, and not Meg's style. "Damn, who is this chick? Mother Teresa?"

She opened the second drawer. Next to some T-shirts and shirts there was a book. Meg pulled it out and threw herself on the bed. She opened the book on the first page.

"The Lake, by Daphne Allen" she read aloud. She started reading and though she would never admit it, it was very compelling.

She closed the book. She would never be able to read it all without being busted if she stayed here. So she decided to take the book with her. She left the clothes on the bed, walked out of the room, ran quietly downstairs and sneaked back out through the backdoor. No one had noticed a thing.

* * *

**Part 6**

The fire was out and the firemen left when a familiar car was parked at the same spot the fire truck had been parked. The door opened and Zoey stepped out. She quickly walked up to Cas.

"What happened? Where's Daphne?" she asked insisting. The man from Ethan Allen's walked to his car and left. His colleagues had left the new furniture on the drive. Zoey looked at them. "What's this?"

Cas smiled nervous. Since Zoey knew Cas smiled rarely she was immediately alerted. "Okay, spill, what did I miss?"

Cas coughed. "I might have done some regrettable things last night. And thirty minutes ago as well" he said.

"Explain regrettable" Zoey replied. Cas told her what had happened last night and he expected a lecture, but Zoey just rolled her eyes up. She looked back at the furniture. "We can't leave this here" She nodded at the house. "How bad is it?"

"I'll take a look" Cas said.

He was back faster than the wind. "The kitchen is pretty bad, but the other parts of the house have been spared"

"Okay" Zoey said, thinking. "Let's get these inside"

After all furniture was settled in the living room, still wrapped, Zoey looked at the mess. "Where's Daphne?" she asked again.

"I don't know" Cas answered.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Zoey asked.

"No"

"Let's go then" Zoey said.

"Where to?" Cas asked.

Zoey didn't answer, but searched a piece of paper and a pen. She found both somewhere on the kitchen floor. She scribbled something on it. Cas didn't get a chance to read it, because as soon as she put it on the table she took Cas' arm and forced him to come with her.

Not having the nerve to protest Cas got into her car and Zoey did the same. She started the engines and drove away.

A few minutes later she parked the car in front of a forest. She stepped out and Cas understood he had to do the same.

"We walk from here" Zoey explained and she guided Cas through the forest until they were at a lake.

"This is where Daphne found me" Cas said soft.

"Yeah, I come here a lot…with Alex and Gerard" Zoey said. "Daphne doesn't like it here very much" She looked up. "Bad memories" she vaguely explained.

* * *

**Part 7**

"Uncle Emmanuel!"

Cas turned around and saw how Alexia let go of her father's hand and ran towards him. She threw her tiny arms around his legs and looked up.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Alexia, let go of him" Gerard ordered. Alexia let go and took a step back. She waited for her father to catch up with her. He had a basket with him, which he put down when he reached Zoey. "Hello, darling. I didn't know you were bringing company" he mumbled in her ear, before he kissed her.

"I know" Zoey said. "I wanted to check up on him. I thought he could use some time outside"

"He has a wife. She can take him outside" Gerard mumbled a little annoyed.

"She could, but we both know she won't" Zoey said sharp. She lay her arm on his shoulder. "Come on, Gerard. It's just for a couple of hours"

Gerard shook his head. "Alright, just a couple of hours. But just for today. This is our spot"

"You're sweet" Zoey kissed him quick on the lips. She sank down and Gerard did the same. He opened the basket and took out the food.

"Emmanuel, you want something?" Zoey asked. Cas didn't reply and thus Zoey rotated her head. Cas was sitting at the shore of the lake. Alexia ran towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his sad face.

"Nothing" Cas said. Then, after a few minutes, he said: "Daphne believes there is something wrong with my brain. I fear she's right"

Alexia covered her eyes, shutting out the sun. "I don't think you have to worry"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Cas asked. "I don't know who I am. I can't do anything. I can't be normal"

"Lay on your back" Alexia commanded. Cas did what she said and lay back. Alexia lay her head on his belly. "I don't know who you are either" she said. "But I know you're a good person. And that's all that matters"

"I don't know that much about children, but I think you're too smart for your age" Cas concluded.

* * *

**Part 8**

Daphne parked her car on the drive and stepped out, with a bag in her hand. She walked to the house, inserted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She walked inside and closed the door.

"Emmanuel, I'm home!" she shouted. She took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Then she walked further to the kitchen and let the bag slip out of her hands.

Someone had been in their house and rearranged it with new furniture and someone had cleaned up the mess.

Daphne was furious. She had given Cas the straight order of fixing everything. This would cost a fortune and they did not have a fortune. And where was Mister Rampage?

She walked to the storage and looked for an axe. When she'd found it she went back to the kitchen. She lifted the axe, but before she could let it down a firm hand gripped her arm. She averted her head and looked in Meg's face.

With her free hand Meg took the axe and broke it in half. Daphne dropped the axe on the ground.

"You really can't be that stupid" Meg said disdainful.

"How did you get in here? Did Emmanuel give you a key?" Daphne asked hysterical.

Meg smirked. "Yeah" she said slowly. "That way I can sneak in whenever you're out. Then we have hot, steamy sex for hours"

Daphne grabbed Meg's hair, trying to hurt her, but Meg just had to tighten her grip on Daphne's hand to make Daphne let go.

"Where's my husband? Is he with you? Is he in your bed?" Daphne asked as tears filled her eyes.

"He's not with me" Meg said. "But there's a note on the table. I noticed when I came in. You might have seen it too, if you hadn't been so busy trying to destroy the cupboard"

She let go of Daphne and Daphne stepped away from her to the table. She quickly read the note and her face stiffened when she'd finished.

"God, please, no" she mumbled in panic. She grabbed her keys and walked past Meg, outside to her car. She got in, started the engines, drove off the drive and drove full speed ahead.

* * *

**Part 9**

Daphne didn't even bother to turn off the engines. She hadn't fastened her seatbelt, so she just had to open the door and get out. She left her door open and ran through the woods, in the direction of the lake.

Cas didn't see her coming; he was still lying at the same spot, Alexia still lying with her head on his belly.

Zoey, however, did see her coming. She sat up. "One furious sister/wife coming our way"

Cas lifted his head and covered his eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"Oh, you'll find out in one…two..three" Zoey counted as Daphne reached them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathing heavy.

"Enjoying the good weather?" Gerard suggested sarcastic. Zoey shot him an angry look.

"Daphne, please don't get upset" Zoey started, but Daphne didn't listen

"Why did you bring him here? You're not supposed to bring him here. This place is cursed" Daphne screamed hysterical.

"Hey, can you calm down a bit?" Zoey said sharp. But instead of calming down Daphne punched Zoey in the face and Zoey fell on the ground. "Ahhh!" She carefully touched her nose.

"Mommy?" Alexia said scared. She had stood up as soon as Daphne had arrived and so had Cas.

"I can heal that for you" he offered.

"No. You are coming with me" Daphne ordered. She grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him to her car. Except that there was no car.

* * *

**Part 10**

Zoey parked her car in front of Daphne's house. She tapped the wheel, waiting for Cas and Daphne to get out as quick as possible, so she could drive away as fast as she was legally allowed to. Her nose really hurt and Daphne wouldn't let Cas heal her.

"Before I get out, there's something I need to say" Daphne started and Zoey had the feeling that whatever her sister was about to say wasn't an apology.

"I'm going to change the locks" Daphne said. "I know you still have a key of the house and I can't have you sneaking in each time you feel like it"

Zoey shook her head in disbelief. She searched her pockets and conjured a key. "Don't bother" she said cold and she threw the key at Daphne. "Here's your key. I won't be dropping by anytime soon"

Without saying goodbye Daphne got out of the car and ordered Cas to do the same.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled to Zoey, before getting out. He followed Daphne inside and while she took her phone and dialed a number he read a note someone had stuck on the cupboard door.

'Hope you like your new kitchen. Love, Meg'

Cas smiled weak and put the note in his pocket, right before Daphne entered the kitchen.

"They'll be here tomorrow" she said, waving the phone. Cas grabbed the phone and smashed it against the wall. "What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to bed" Cas said short.

"What? It's not even six o'clock yet. We didn't even have supper yet" Daphne protested.

"I'm not hungry" Cas said. "You're an awful cook anyway"

Daphne slapped him in the face. "Don't ever say that again! I am not a bad cook!"

"I didn't say you were bad, I said you were awful" Cas said insensitive. Daphne slapped him again…and again…and again.

She kept slapping him until Cas grabbed her shoulders and pushed her ahead. She hit the window in the living room and landed hard on the drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Sickness and in Health**

**Part 1**

Cas looked at Daphne who tried to get up. He wanted to go to her, but it seemed his legs didn't want to move.

"Are you alright?" he informed worried.

Daphne groaned and panted. "What do you think, moron?" she snapped.

Cas forced himself to move and walked fast to Daphne. He ducked and wanted to heal his wife, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"I'm just trying to help" Cas said soft.

"You're going to get me killed someday" Daphne replied angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Cas said apologizing.

"No, you just accidentally grabbed my shoulders and threw me through the window" Daphne said sarcastic. "Could've happened to everyone"

She managed to get up.

"I'll take you to the hospital" Cas offered.

"How? My car got stolen, because you had to be somewhere you weren't supposed to be" Daphne hissed.

"I know, it's all my fault" Cas said, getting annoyed. "You know what, why don't you just drop dead?"

"What's going on here?"

Daphne and Cas both looked up and saw one of their neighbors had stopped at their house.

"Nothing" Cas mumbled.

"My husband just violated me" Daphne said. Cas shot her an angry look and Daphne raised her eyebrows. "What, I didn't just throw myself out of the window"

"My car is just around the block. I'll go get it and then I'll take you to the hospital" the neighbor said. He looked at Cas. "Next time I see you…"

* * *

**Part 2**

An hour later, when Daphne's arm was in plaster, someone knocked on the door and Zoey appeared. Her nose was still red, but she didn't look so angry anymore. She stuck out her hand and made some movements with them like she was doing mime.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked frowning.

"Just checking the vibes, that's all" Zoey answered. She looked at her sister. "Seriously, is it safe in here or should I get myself a helmet?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and waved her good arm. Zoey walked towards the bed.

"So, the window, huh?" Zoey said kind of impressed. "Guess he's not a total WIMP"

Daphne raised her left eyebrow. "You make it sound like I should be proud of him"

"Well, at least now you have something to hold against him" Zoey said. "And he'll have to do all the chores"

"No" Daphne shook her head. "I don't want to see him ever again"

Zoey sank down on the bed and took Daphne's hand. "Sweetie, you have to be honest here. You weren't really nice to him. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't know. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I'm the one who took him there"

Daphne shook her head again. "That still doesn't excuse his behavior. I want a divorce"

"You don't mean that" Zoey said soft.

"I do" Daphne sobbed.

"Don't make any rushed decisions now" Zoey reasoned. "You should talk to him, give him the chance to say he's sorry"

"No, you'd have to call him and he doesn't know how to use a phone" Daphne said.

"Actually there's no need for that" Zoey said. She averted her head to the door. "You can come in now"

The door opened and Cas came in. Daphne grabbed Zoey's arm. "Get him out of here. I don't want to see him"

"Daphne, please listen to me" Cas begged.

Daphne rotated her head to Cas. "Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. Get out!" she screamed.

"Daphne, calm down" Zoey said sharp. "Emmanuel, you are not leaving until this is sorted out"

"How can you take his side after what he did? He tried to kill me!" Daphne cried.

"I'm just trying to save your marriage" Zoey said. She looked at Cas. "Say you're sorry" she ordered as if she was talking to a three year-old.

Cas opened his mouth to say the words when the door was busted and two police men came in. They both aimed a gun at Cas.

"Mr. Allen? I arrest you for deliberate assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be pointed for you" the closest one grinded out.

He cuffed Cas' hands. "Do you understand these rights as they have been said to you?"

Not waiting his answer they pulled him to the open door and left.

Zoey rotated her head shocked to Daphne. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Part 3**

Right after Cas had lost his temper Meg had made a phone call to some company that could fix windows or place new ones. And, well, someone had to let the men in, right? And someone had to keep an eye on the house while the owners were gone.

So, after the window was fixed and the men left, Meg had another tour in the house. So far she had only seen Daphne's bedroom and aside from the book she was writing there was really nothing fascinating to find.

She walked up to the fridge, hoping to find some booze, but when she opened it and let her eyes go over its content all she could see, regarding liquids, was…

"Water. Yummy" Meg muttered. She slammed the fridge. She walked back to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. Sure there must be cookies somewhere. Every normal person had cookies in their houses. But then again, Daphne wasn't exactly what you call normal.

No cookies.

"Damn, she really is Mother Teresa" Meg said, a little impressed.

She leaned against the dresser when her eye caught something. Apparently, in the action of the moment, Daphne had forgotten her purse. Meg stuck out her arm and pulled the bag to her. She opened it and threw the content on the dresser. A few boxes popped out.

She picked them up one by one and read what it was for. One was for depressions. One was for when you get hysterical. There were painkillers, but not normal ones, these were for complete agony. And then there were also pills for hallucinations.

"What the-"

She didn't get to finish, because a police car stopped in front of the house and a woman commanded her to get out of the house, with her hands on her head.

* * *

**Part 4**

Cas was sitting in a room with no windows and bare walls. He was sitting on a chair, staring at a desk and felt how two pair of eyes were pinned on him.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Allen?" the female cop asked. Cas looked up and nodded. "I'd like to hear you say it"

Cas coughed. "I'm here, because I violated my wife" he said toneless.

"You realize that's a felony?" the female cop asked to be sure.

"I do" Cas replied.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because," Cas started. "she was being a…" he searched for the right word as he looked down again. "bitch" he finished as he looked up. He noticed how the male cop was struggling with his temper. "I think your partner wants to hit me. I strongly advise him not to do that. For his own good"

The male cop lost it and grabbed Cas' collar. He swung him over the desk and forced him against the wall opposite the door.

"Are you threatening me, douchebag?" he hissed.

"No, I am simply warning you" Cas explained. "In the past people have tried to harm me and they have regretted it"

"That still sounds like a threat to me" the male cop said. He swung his arm and hit Cas on the eye. He wished he hadn't done that.

* * *

**Part 5**

His hand hurt so much he couldn't speak.

"Can I speak with you for a moment? Outside?" the female cop said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. As soon as the door closed she let him go.

"For God's sake, it's your first day back. You really going to ruin it now? Control yourself" she hissed. "Did you hear what he said? He's basically telling us that the poor woman had it coming" he snapped.

"I heard him, okay?" she said. Her face got a little softer. "Look, I know it's hard, given the circumstances, but you have to keep it together"

"I know"

"How's your hand?"

"I believe it's broken"

"Hey, you know, that man in there?" she nodded at the door. "Rumor has it he can do all kinds of tricks with his hands"

"Isabel? Has anyone ever told you you need to get a boyfriend?"

Isabel shot him an annoyed glance. "That's not what I mean. Word has it he can heal people"

He widened his eyes. "That's him? Wow, a healer with a violent character. How ironic" He stepped back in the room and Isabel followed him inside. Cas was still standing against the wall and the male cop walked towards him. "I hear you can fix people. I want you to fix my hand"

Cas touched the hand and it was healed. "I'm sorry about your wife" he said.

The man started struggling again, but Isabel pulled him back. "It was all over the news, Paul"

"And I'm sorry the real culprit was never caught" Cas said.

The door swung open right at the moment Paul wanted to punch Cas again. Paul lowered his arm and turned around.

"Detective Morgan? We need you in hearing room 2"

Paul nodded and walked outside. While the door was open an officer walked by, while he was holding a woman by her arm. Cas looked up the same moment the woman did. Cas frowned, not knowing why she was here and Meg waved and winked as she passed by.

* * *

**Part 6**

Ten minutes later or something the door of the hearing room went open again. Isabel sighed irritated and looked up at the door. "I'm trying to work here"

"Well, you can stop. They've dropped charges"

Isabel pursed her lips. "Well, isn't that convenient for you?"

"I don't understand. Can I go?" Cas asked confused.

"Yes, you can go and I don't want to see you here again" Isabel said. Cas stood up and walked to the door.

When he came at the entrance hall of the station he saw one familiar face. He was a little surprised it wasn't Meg.

Zoey walked towards him. "I talked to Daphne, made her see she was making a mistake"

"Thank you" Cas said.

"She's ready to see you now" Zoey said, expecting Cas to come with her to the hospital.

"I'm not ready to see her right now" Cas said cold. "You're saying she called the police?"

Zoey nodded. "Right before I visited. I should've known"

"It's not your fault" Cas said.

"I'm going back to the hospital later, but maybe you want to grab a coffee at Starbucks?" Zoey offered.

"That sounds like a good plan" Cas replied.

* * *

**Part 7**

Hearing room 2

Paul Morgan was sitting at the desk looking at Meg who shot provocative looks back.

"Meg Masters" he said soft. "What were you doing in Mr. and Mrs. Allen's house?"

"Looking for cookies" Meg answered with a smirk.

"You couldn't go to the store?" Paul asked frowning.

"No, I'm kind of broke" Meg said. "I would have to steal them. Besides, I knew it would piss off Daphne and that's basically why I did. Mrs. Allen doesn't like me very much, you see"

Paul nodded. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been trying to get-forgive my expression-in Mr. Allen's pants?"

Meg raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Someone did his homework. But who's trying?"

"Here's what I think" Paul said, sitting up straighter. "You and Mr. Allen are having an affair. Mr. Allen, aware of Mrs. Allen's mental condition, convinces her to marry him and give him access to her bank account. Once they're married Mr. Allen tries to kill Mrs. Allen, but fails. While Mrs. Allen is in the hospital and Mr. Allen at the station, you go into the house to cover Mr. Allen's tracks. Am I close?"

Meg clapped her hands. "Bravo! You busted us. And you wonder why no one believed you when you said you didn't almost kill your wife"

Paul wanted to get his hands around her neck, but found himself unable to move.

"How is Mrs. Morgan? Still in the clinic? Is she still afraid of you?" Meg taunted Paul. She leaned forward. "I'll tell you a little secret" she whispered in his ear. "I know who nearly beat your wife to death" She leaned back in her chair and smiled. "It was a shape-shifter, looking like you"

"Ma'am, you're crazy" Paul said. He had hoped she would've really known the culprit so they could clear his name and he could go back to Janice.

"You want to know something else?" Meg continued. "I'm not really human. I'm a demon. And Cas is not human either. He's an Angel. But, sssssshhhhh, he doesn't know yet. Don't spoil the surprise"

"Who's Cas?" Paul asked frowning.

"Oh, my mistake, I mean _Emmanuel_" Meg said. "He can't know who he is yet or who I am. The less people know the truth the better"

"Then why are you telling me?" Paul asked.

Meg stood up and walked around the desk. She stopped behind Paul's chair and pulled out a long, silver knife.

"Because I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone"

Paul could see a glimpse of the knife in the window opposite the desk right before Meg buried the knife in his stomach.

* * *

**Part 8**

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, staring ahead. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to stay. Daphne had saved his life. She'd taken care of him when anyone else would've just left him at that lake.

But another part, a bigger part, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It was safe to say that his lovely wife wasn't so lovely at all.

So, why didn't he just go? Because Zoey had been talking to him. She told him what really happened with Martin, their brother. How Daphne felt responsible for his death and how he, Cas, reminded her of him. Because Martin had a mental disability and the fact that Cas couldn't do much of anything reminded Daphne of her brother. When she found Cas at the lake she thought God had given her a chance to right the wrongs in her past.

"Hello, Meg"

Meg appeared behind Cas.

"We have to go" Meg said insisting.

"I haven't made my decision yet" Cas replied.

"I just did" Meg said.

"I'm not sure I want to go" Cas said.

Meg grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. "You cannot stay here. Daphne's is totally nuts. She's aggressive, delusional, jealous, possessive, obsessive. She takes a whole bunch of pills"

"Zoey told me why she is the way she is" Cas said. "I understand her pain. She thinks I've been sent to her to replace her brother. That's why she won't sleep with me. It all makes sense now"

Meg shook her head in disbelief. "You're married to her. She's supposed to treat you as her husband, not her brother. She treats you like a dog. You are not her brother. If you stay here you'll only feed her fantasy. Before you know it she'll call you Martin"

Cas swallowed. Just because he didn't know who he was, didn't mean he wanted to take someone else's identity. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you" he agreed. "But first I want to say goodbye to Daphne and make sure she'll be okay"

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 10" Meg smiled. "Can you give me Daphne's room number? I want to say goodbye too"

* * *

**Part 9**

Meg went back to her house to cover her tracks. It was only a matter of time before Crowley's demons would figure out where she was hiding, but when they did she would be long gone and she didn't want to make it too easy for them to track her down again.

So when she switched the light on in her living room she was quite surprised to see three demons standing in the room. She would've grabbed her knife, if the closest demon hadn't thrown a cup of holy water in her face.

"Aaaaaaaahhh! You son of a bitch!" she cursed, but before she could act the other demons came closer and dragged her to a chair and tied her up. She looked at the floor and realized she was trapped. She looked up. "Can you make this quick? I need to be somewhere at 10"

"This can go just as quick as you want" demon 1 said. "Tell us where the Angel Castiel is and then we'll put a good word in for you when we deliver you to Crowley. Then he'll kill you fast"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Meg said. "How would I know where Crowley's puppy is?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" the demon said.

Meg looked in his eyes and smirked. "Go back to hell"

"The hard way it is" he concluded and he threw another cup of holy water in her face.

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas slowly opened the door of Daphne's room. She looked his way and smiled weak. Cas took that a safe sign and walked towards the bed.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked careful.

Daphne shook her head. "No. Are you?"

"No" Cas answered, though that wasn't completely true.

Daphne sat up and sighed. "Listen, Emmanuel, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you"

"I know the reason and I understand" Cas replied.

"That doesn't make it okay" Daphne said. She sighed again. "I've had some time to think and I've realized something. I don't love you the way I should. I love you as a brother and that's why I won't sleep with you. I know I was unfair to you for blaming you, because you're still a virgin. But to be honest, I don't think you love me that much either. Which is not a criticism, but if there's someone out there you really love, I won't stop you to be with her"

That act of selflessness took Cas by surprise. She was willing to let him go? And Meg had called her possessive.

"There's no one" Cas said hoarse.

"What about Meg? She basically restored our entire house and we both know she didn't do that for me" Daphne said with a wink.

Cas looked at the clock. It was already 10:30 pm. What took Meg so long?

"You need to be somewhere?" Daphne asked.

"No" Cas answered.

"So, what about Meg? She has a thing for you, that's obvious" Daphne said.

Cas realized, with a weird kind of pain, that Meg wasn't going to show.

"She'll have to get over it. She means nothing to me" Cas said with a slightly trembling voice. "I'm staying with you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cutting and Carving**

**Part 1**

The next morning

Cas opened the door of the house and helped Daphne inside. He guided her to the sitting room and put her gently down on the couch.

"You know, I've been thinking" Daphne said. "With you around I don't need a car. Makes things a lot cheaper"

"Can I get you something?" Cas asked.

Daphne shook her head. "You're here. That's enough for now"

Cas wasn't used to that much gratitude and he'd have to adjust to it.

"Actually" Daphne started. "Could you give me the phone? I need to call the locksmith to tell him I won't be needing his services after all. I gave Zoey her key back"

Cas smiled weak. "I'm glad you made it up with each other"

* * *

**Part 2**

After Daphne had called the locksmith her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number on the screen, but picked up anyway.

"Daphne Allen, speaking" she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Allen" a female voice said. "I'm sorry to bother you this early. Is Mr. Allen around?"

"He's right next to me" Daphne confirmed. "Shall I pass him onto you?"

"That would be very kind" the woman said. "Thank you, ma'am"

Daphne reached Cas the phone who stared at the object as if it was going to eat him.

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Don't worry, just do what I did" Daphne tried to reassure him. Cas reluctantly accepted the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, looking at Daphne who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Mr. Allen? I'm sorry to call this time of day, but I really need your help" the woman said.

"What's the problem?" Cas informed. He could hear the woman was having a hard time keeping it together.

"It's my son. He's very sick" the woman said with trembling voice.

"Then I will come" Cas promised.

"Thank you so much. God bless you"

Cas could hear the woman cry as she hung up.

* * *

**Part 3**

Before Cas would go to the woman he wanted to see Meg, to make sure she was okay and to tell her he had decided to stay true to his commitment to Daphne. He pushed the latch down and pushed the door open.

Everything seemed normal.

He walked upstairs to check her bedroom. Maybe she was still asleep. He knocked on the door; he had learned it was rude to barge in rooms you weren't invited in.

No answer.

Cas pushed the latch down and entered the room. The bed was made. The wardrobe and drawers were open and empty.

The same unexplainable kind of pain he had felt the night before came over him as he conjured the note Meg had left when she'd had the kitchen delivered.

'_Hope you like your new kitchen. Love, Meg' _

He ripped it into little pieces and let them fall on the ground.

He sank down on the bed and lay down. His head felt something hard under the pillow and he stuck his hand underneath. He grabbed the thing and pulled it out.

It was a book. He opened it on the first page and frowned when he figured out it was Daphne who wrote it. But then again, it wasn't all that surprising that Meg had stolen it. He was surprised, though, that Daphne hadn't told him about it. Maybe the book wasn't finished yet. He would return it to her, before going on his mission.

* * *

**Part 4**

Daphne was folding laundry when Cas entered the kitchen. Cas recognized the clothes Daphne had commanded him to wear.

"I should give these away" Daphne said, knowing what Cas was thinking. "I just feel like when I do I'll have lost him forever"

"You won't lose him, even if you give the clothes away" Cas said. "But you can also keep them"

"Well, anyways, we need to get you some new clothes" Daphne said. "But to be honest I really don't like shopping" She put the last piece of clothing in the laundry basket. "Maybe you can ask Meg to go with you"

"Meg's gone" Cas said dry.

"Oh" Daphne said surprised. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah" Cas commented. He lifted the book and put it on the table. "I found this when I looked for her. It's yours"

Daphne picked up the book and opened it. "Did you read it?" she asked, looking at Cas.

"Just the first page" Cas admitted. "Is it a diary?"

"Not exactly" Daphne answered. "It's a story, based on true facts. It's my way of dealing with Martin's death. I haven't been writing in it since I met you"

"I'm sorry" Cas mumbled.

"Stop saying sorry all the time" Daphne said.

The door opened and Cas felt something solid hit his leg. He looked down and saw Alexia's beaming face looking up at him.

"Hello, uncle Emmanuel" she said and she waved with her hands. Cas lifted the girl in his arms as Zoey walked in.

"Hi" she waved. She looked rather nervous. "Okay, here's the deal. I need to go to the dentist and Shannen just called in sick. Though I think she's just having a hangover. And I could've dropped Alex with my neighbor, but she kind of wanted to see you" Zoey said to Cas. "She's really fond of you"

"Actually, Emmanuel has a job to do" Daphne said.

Zoey nodded in understanding. "Yeah, sure, I get it"

"She can come with me" Cas offered. He looked at Alexia. "That is if you want to"

Alexia nodded her head heavy. "Yes! Mommy, can I? Can I, mommy? Please? Please? Please?"

"If it's no trouble for uncle Emmanuel and aunt Daphne" Zoey said. "She has to be back by five. Can you do that?"

"Don't worry, Z" Daphne said. "Alexia is in safe hands with Emmanuel"

* * *

**Part 5**

Just like the first time he'd had a patient Cas just needed to close his eyes and concentrate. When he opened his eyes he and Alexia were standing in front of a poor looking house.

"I don't think the people that live here will have the money to pay you, uncle Emmanuel" Alexia said sad.

"I won't ask for money" Cas replied. "The mother and her son can offer me their gratitude. That will be enough"

That cheered Alexia up. "You really are a good person, uncle Emmanuel"

Cas frowned. It seemed like Alexia was trying to convince him of that, but he didn't know why. He walked to the front door and rang the bell.

A woman in her early thirties opened the door. Her light brown hair was tied up loosely and she was wearing an apron. Cas thought she tried to cover her frayed clothes. The woman had black stains on her face from ashes.

"Mr. Allen, right?" she asked nervous. She wiped her dirty hands off on the apron and reached her right one out. Cas accepted. "Please, come in" She guided Cas and Alexia through the hallway, into the living room. There was a lot of stuff lying around and it seemed the house hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"I'm sorry for the mess" the woman apologized. "I didn't have the chance to clean up yet" She stopped at the couch and bent on her knees.

"Jerrick, sweetie, the doctor's here. He'll make you feel all better" the woman said. She looked up at Cas, tears in her eyes. "Please, he's really sick"

The boy, not older than 7, sweated and looked very pale. He opened his eyes for a second, then closed them again. He coughed and frowned, because coughing hurt.

Cas walked towards him and bent on his knees. He stuck out his hand and touched Jerrick's forehead. The mother was holding his hand, which was very moist, but slowly but surely she felt how her son's body got its normal temperature back.

Jerrick slowly opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"I'm here. You're okay" his mother sighed relieved and she threw her arms around him.

"I think we should go" Cas said to Alexia.

The mother let go of her son. She wiped her tears away. "How much do I owe you?" she asked casual.

Cas waved his hand. "I will not accept anything but your gratitude, madam"

The woman frowned confused. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not…kidding" Cas said.

"Well" the woman started and she looked at Alexia. "Maybe your daughter wants something"

"She's not my daughter" Cas said quickly.

"Okay, my mistake" the woman said and she walked to the cabinet and opened the first drawer. She quickly searched it and collected some coins. She walked to Cas and put the money in his hands.

"I don't want your money" Cas protested and he tried to give it back, but the woman stepped back. "Please, take it. It's all I have" she begged. "I'm not going to take advantage of your kindness, sir. Just take the money and go"

Cas realized he had no choice and so he left with Alexia and the money. Once outside he pulled out the wallet Daphne had given him for emergencies. He pulled out all the paper money and shoved it underneath the door.

* * *

**Part 6**

Zoey was sitting at the kitchen table in Daphne's house. After her appointment with the dentist Zoey had decided to have a coffee chat with her sister.

"How are you doing?" she asked casual.

"I'm doing fine, Z" Daphne answered.

"Are you still taking your medication?" Zoey asked insisting. Daphne frowned, annoyed. "For goodness sake, Daphne, it's for you own good and ours. The doctor didn't prescribe you these pills for nothing"

Daphne stood up angry. "I know what they are for" she snapped. She sighed. "I feel good, Zoey. Emmanuel is really good company. He makes me feel good"

Zoey got up too. "He makes you feel good, because he reminds you of Martin" she said realistic. She walked towards Daphne and lay her hands on her shoulders. "But he's not Martin. You have to treat him like a living person and let him go"

"I told him he's free to go if he wants to" Daphne said, breathing fast. "But he doesn't want to. He said he wants to stay with me"

Zoey shook her head. "I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but has it occurred to you that he's just feeling sorry for you?"

"That doesn't matter" Daphne said. "He's staying with me, that's what matters"

"But it's not healthy" Zoey said sharp. "Do you even realize what you could've done? You almost ruined his life by going to the police last night"

"But-" Daphne said, but Zoey cut her off.

"You need to start thinking about other people, Daphne" Zoey said. "You feel good now, but how long will it last?" She took a deep breath. "In the clinic they can make sure you take your meds"

Daphne shook her head. "No, Zoey, please don't take me to the clinic" she begged. She clawed her fingers in Zoey's sleeves. "Please, don't take me back there"

Zoey tapped Daphne's arm reassuring. "Don't be afraid. I won't take you there" she promised. She took Daphne's face in her hands. "I won't take you there. Listen, why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay here to let Cas in. Gerard's home, he can take care of Alex"

"Yeah, alright" Daphne said and she sniffed.

"Now, come one, away with those tears" Zoey said motherly. Daphne dried her eyes and smiled weak.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she sobbed.

* * *

**Part 7**

Meg stood behind a wall, lurking at Cas and Alexia through her field-glass. They were sitting on a terrace eating waffles and drinking milk-shake. Cas looked as if he was drinking heaven itself.

Meg wanted to go to him and explain why she had to run, but she couldn't without telling him who he was. And she knew she was being watched. She had escaped Crowley's demons, but it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with her. And if they did she had no chance of defending herself. She had been so stupid to leave the Angel knife at home.

As she was staring through the field-glass a white flash blinded her eyes. "Aahh" she growled as she looked away. She looked at Cas's table. A few yards ahead, in an alley, Meg could see the glimpse of a young girl. The girl quickly walked away and Meg raced after her. However, when she was at the alley Cas blocked her.

She froze.

"Meg?" Cas said difficult. Alexia was holding his hand.

Meg swallowed and her heart beat painfully in her chest.

Cas recovered himself and took a few deep breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"Emmanuel, I know you're upset with me, but I can explain" Meg started.

"You promised we would leave together" Cas said mad. "I trusted you"

"I know" Meg said. "And I meant what I said. I really wanted to leave with you. But something came up"

"Like what?" Cas asked uncaring.

"There are people looking for you" Meg started, looking around agitated. "They know we're friends. They've been in my house and threatened me. They wanted me to lure you out, but I didn't say anything, because I didn't want you to get hurt. They took me with them, but I escaped"

Cas frowned. "So, you were trying to protect me?" he asked soft.

"Yes, I was" Meg confirmed.

"Well, we can go now" Cas said.

"No, we can't" Meg said sad. "They know we're friends. If they find me, they'll think you're with me. And so I have to stay as far away from you as possible" She took a deep breath. "I just came here to tell you that you're being watched and it's not the same dudes I'm talking about. It's a girl"

Meg walked away and Cas watched her leave. Alexia pulled his sleeve. He looked down. "Uncle Emmanuel, I don't think you can trust that lady"

* * *

**Part 8**

Daphne was sleeping, while Zoey made some coffee for herself. She opened the cupboard to get the coffee, but when she opened it something fell out of it, hit her on her left eyebrow and landed on the kitchen floor.

"Damn it" Zoey muttered. She cowered and picked up the book. "Strange place to hide a book"

She walked to the kitchen table and put the book on it. Then she walked back to the cupboard and took out the coffee. She walked to the coffee machine and put the coffee in the filter.

While the water was running through she walked back to the table. She sat on a chair and opened the book.

"The Lake by Daphne Allen" Zoey read. She read everything. It told about the close bond between Martin and Daphne. It told about Martin's accident, how Daphne was supposed to keep an eye on him, but she failed. She had fallen asleep while Martin was at the lake. When Zoey woke Daphne up Martin was already dead. After that Daphne went on a bender, until Zoey brought her to a rehab.

The last thing Daphne had written was: "I met a nice man today. He reminds me of Martin. I feel like God is giving me a second chance"

Zoey closed the book. She took a deep breath and let the air slowly escape.

"Jesus, Daphne" she whistled admiring.

* * *

**Part 9**

Cas and Alexia arrived at a townhouse. The mailbox said 'Mr. and Mrs. Moore' Cas frowned. "Are you sure this is where you live?"

"Of course" Alexia laughed. "I know where I live" She walked to the front door, but she didn't have to ring or knock. The door was already opened and Gerard came outside.

"Hi, kiddo" he said and he lifted Alexia in his arms. He looked at Cas, not very pleased. "Thanks for bringing her back"

"Why wouldn't I bring her back?" Cas wondered.

Gerard shrugged as he walked in Cas' direction. "I don't know" he said. "All I know is that wife of yours is completely insane and you have got to be as well to marry her"

"I would never steal a child" Cas said offended. "The Bible forbids it. Thou shalt not steal"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, not exactly my cup of tea" He turned around and wanted to go inside.

"Why does Alexia have a different surname?"

Gerard stopped. "What did you say?" he asked, his back at Cas.

"I asked why Alexia has a different surname than you?" Cas repeated his question. Gerard put Alexia down.

"Why don't you go inside and put on your pajamas?" he said.

"But I'm not tired, daddy" Alexia protested.

"You don't have to go to sleep. Daddy just needs to talk to Emmanuel" Gerard said. Alexia ran into the house and Gerard turned to Cas.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"According to the mailbox you're Mr. Moore and Zoey's Mrs. Moore" Cas began. "But Alexia's surname is Miller. Why is that?"

Gerard nodded in understanding. "Did Daphne finally fess up? It was about time" he said. "Now you listen to me. Alexia is our daughter, Zoey and I are her parents"

"I don't understand" Cas said slowly.

"Wait, Daphne _didn't_ tell you?" Gerard asked a little nervous. Cas shook his head. "Then how do you know Alex' real name?"

"I don't know" Cas said helpless. "I just have it in my head, like a memory"

Gerard walked backwards to the house. "I think you should go"

But Cas wanted answers. "What's going on? I deserve to know" he said sharp.

"Yeah" Gerard agreed. "But I'm not the right person to give you the answers. Go ask Daphne" he said, before closing the door.

* * *

**Part 10**

Confused and tired of all the lies and secrets Cas came back home. He entered the house and walked into the kitchen, where Zoey was still sitting at the table. Her head lay on Daphne's book; she had fallen asleep.

Cas tapped Zoey on the shoulder and she jumped up. She saw Cas leaning over her and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep" she said difficult. She yawned and stretched her arms. "How was your day? Alex wasn't a pain in the ass?"

Cas shook his head.

"Is something wrong? You act a little strange" Zoey noted. She yawned again. "Well, of course, you must be starving. Daphne's sleeping, but I could make you something"

"You don't need to bother. I'm not that hungry" Cas said toneless.

"Well, I am and I don't want to eat alone, so try to make some room in there" Zoey said.

"Why can't you eat with your family?" Cas asked.

Zoey swallowed and blinked. "Ehm…well…things aren't going very well between me and Gerard. That's what you get when you leave your family for three months"

"Alright, I'll eat with you" Cas gave in. "While you make the food I will see how Daphne's doing"

"Yeah, okay" Zoey said.

Cas walked upstairs to their bedroom and walked in. Daphne was lying still on the bed. Cas walked towards the bed. His face went pale and his eyes grew big when he saw the dark red stains on the sheets.

He removed them and stepped backwards until his back hit the wardrobe.

There were long and deep cuts all across Daphne's body and over her arms and her entire body was covered in blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Seduction**

**Part 1**

The next morning.

Daphne's upper body and arms were taped in with bandage, so she couldn't move very well. She opened her eyes and when she saw her wrapped body her breath went faster and irregular. She tried to pull the bandages off, but they were too tight.

The door opened and Cas and Zoey ran towards her.

"No, don't take it off, Daphne" Zoey said, as she grabbed Daphne's hands.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she said panicking. Zoey and Cas traded a quick glance. "You don't remember?" Zoey asked. Daphne shook her head. "You cut yourself, all over your body" Zoey explained. She took a deep breath, before she continued.

"I think you were trying to kill yourself" she said with a trembling voice. "I'm sorry, I need some air" she said and she left the room.

Cas rotated his head to Daphne. "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt yourself like that?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

Daphne shook her head heavy. "I didn't do it, Emmanuel. I swear I didn't do it"

"I know what I saw" Cas said soft.

"No, I didn't do it" Daphne cried. "I'm not crazy! I didn't cut myself!"

With a huge effort she managed to claw her fingers in the bandage around her stem. "I didn't cut myself!" she cried as she tried to rip the bandage off. "I didn't cut myself!"

* * *

**Part 2**

Cas walked out of the room, while the nurses tied Daphne onto the bed. He leaned against the wall and felt his heart beating in his chest.

"It's my fault" he heard Zoey say. She was leaning against the opposite wall. "I told her you only stayed with her because you feel sorry for her. And now look what she's done to herself. What kind of sister am I? I know she's not well and yet I leave her alone?"

Cas walked towards her and lay his hand on her arm. "It's not your fault, Zoey. You did the best you could"

Zoey shook her head. "I can't do this anymore. It's too much" she cried. She lay her head on Cas' shoulder and sobbed. Cas put his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" Zoey said. Her voice sounded like she had a cold. She let go of Cas. "It's just…my whole life I've tried to be the strongest one, I've tried not to fall apart. But she makes it so damn hard for me"

She took a few deep breaths; she seemed exhausted. She looked up at Cas. "I can't do it anymore, Emmanuel. You have to convince her to go back to the clinic" she begged with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Part 3**

An hour later.

Cas was back home, washing Daphne's bloody sheets in the sink when the door opened and Zoey and Alexia came in.

"The hospital called" Zoey said, before Cas could greet her.

"Is there something wrong with Daphne?" Cas asked concerned.

"No, they said she calmed down a little" Zoey reassured Cas. She paused for a minute. "I want to try and talk some sense into Daphne. She has to realize she needs help and that we can't give it to her. The only problem is that I need someone to watch Alex while I'm there. Gerard's gone working, but I called Shannen and she said she could be here in thirty minutes" she explained.

"I'll watch her until your babysit is here" Cas said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Zoey asked to be certain.

"Yes, you can go back to the hospital" Cas said. "I will come too when your babysit arrives"

For a moment Zoey didn't know what to say. "You know what?" she eventually said. "Daphne doesn't deserve you"

* * *

**Part 4**

A nurse was helping Daphne with her lunch when Zoey came in the room. The nurse looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Zoey said apologizing.

"No, it's okay" the nurse said. "Maybe, if you want, you can take over"

"Yeah, sure" Zoey said and she walked to the bed. The nurse got up and offered Zoey his chair.

"Enjoy your meal, Daphne" the nurse said. "When you need something, just push the button. I'm staying close"

He walked to the door and left.

Zoey sat down on the chair and looked at Daphne's plate. "Oooh, chicken, yummy"

Daphne shrugged. "You can have it. I'm not hungry"

"Come on, cheer up" Zoey said. "Look outside, the sun is shining"

Daphne shot her an angry glance. "Yeah, great, the sun is shining and I'm tied onto a hospital bed. How awesome is that?"

Zoey looked down. "You know it's for your own good" she said sad and uneasy. "Daphne, we really need to talk"

"I didn't cut myself, Zoey" Daphne snapped hostile.

"You need help, Daphne" Zoey said.

"I didn't cut myself" Daphne repeated.

"I'm going to call the clinic to reserve a room for you" Zoey continued.

"I didn't cut myself. I'm not going there. You can't put me in a room and even if you did I'll get out again" Daphne rattled, staring at the ceiling.

"God damn it, D! " Zoey cursed and jumped out the chair. "I can't take care of you! I have a daughter to take care of and my husband is this close to claim a divorce. I have a life too, you know. Stop being so fucking selfish!"

She threw the plate on the floor and rushed outside.

Daphne looked hungry and sad at the chicken on the floor.

* * *

**Part 5**

Cas and Alexia were sitting at the living table, playing Don't lose your head and Cas was losing, when the bell rang.

"I think that's the babysitter" Cas said and he stood up and walked to the front door. When he opened the door he saw a teenage girl. She was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. Her clothes stuck on her body from the rain. She was holding a rugsack over her head to avoid getting any wetter.

"Are you going to let me in?" she said shivering. Cas stepped aside and let the girl in, after which he closed the door.

"Are you Shannen?" he asked.

"Uhu" Shannen confirmed. She examined Cas from head to toe and a naughty smile appeared on her face. "I hope you don't mind. I called my boyfriend and he'll be here later. Is that okay?"

"I think so" Cas said.

"Awesome" Shannen said. She walked to the kitchen. "Hi, dolly!"

"Shanny!" Alexia squeaked. She jumped off the chair and ran into Shannen's arms. "Ick, you're wet!"

Shannen laughed. "You don't say" She looked at Cas. "You mind if I take a shower before you go?"

Cas shook his head.

"Thanks" Shannen smiled and she walked upstairs. Cas stared at her as she walked away. Alexia pulled his sleeve, but he ignored her.

"What's wrong, uncle Emmanuel?"

* * *

**Part 6**

Twenty minutes later Shannen limped into the kitchen. She was now wearing a baby doll that belonged to Daphne.

"You're bleeding" Cas said. Alexia was in the living room, watching television.

"Yeah" Shannen said and she limped to the table. "Zoey told me you can heal people"

Cas nodded. "Yes, that is true"

"Could you do it now?" Shannen said.

"Right" Cas said distracted. He carefully touched her leg and healed the cut. He didn't remove his hand and stared at her smooth skin.

"Emmanuel?" Shannen said careful.

Cas pulled his hand away abruptly. "I'm sorry" he apologized. He looked away, his face turning pink.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time" Shannen said. "There's money in my bag upstairs. If you come with me I'll give you some"

"No, I don't need your money" Cas refused.

"Something else you want?" Shannen asked and she sank down on Cas' lap. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "I heard the gates of Heaven haven't opened for you yet"

"What do you mean by that?" Cas asked confused while he tried not to look at Shannen's breasts. Shannen took his face in her hands and kissed him. She forced her tongue in his mouth and her hands went through his hair.

Cas took her hands and pushed her off his lap.

"We can't do this. It's not appropriate. You have a boyfriend, my wife's in the hospital and there's a child in the room" he said.

"If we both keep our mouths shut no one needs to know" Shannen shrugged. "And we can go upstairs. Lex is watching TV, she won't even notice we're gone" She kissed him again.

"No" Cas said difficult. "It's not right"

Shannen smiled naughty and opened Cas belt. She slipped her fingers in his pants and touched his cock. As she moved her hand up and down Cas' breathing accelerated. He stood up and lifted Shannen in his arms. He carried her upstairs to his and Daphne's bedroom and shut the door with his feet.

* * *

**Part 7**

Cas forced Shannen against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, while Shannen unbuttoned his shirt. Cas put his left hand behind Shannen's neck while his other hand slipped underneath her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra. He lay his hand on her breast and massaged her nipple.

Shannen slipped her right hand in his pants and started jerking him off again. Cas removed his hands and removed Shannen's clothes and Shannen took off his shirt. He lifted Shannen off the ground and she threw her legs around his waist. He walked her to the bed and lay her down.

"I think I need something" Cas said. "To make sure we don't procreate"

Shannen shook her head. "I'm on birth-control"

"Oh, okay" Cas said. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. His lips kissed their way to her breasts and while he kissed them his fingers glided down.

Shannen groaned and spread her legs. She jerked Cas' pants off and Cas kicked them on the floor.

"Are you sure you want this?" Cas asked hoarse.

Shannen didn't answer, but massaged Cas' testicles. Cas took that a yes.

However, right at the moment Cas wanted to penetrate Shannen the door slowly opened.

"Uncle Emmanuel? Shanny?"

Alexia was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Part 8**

Shannen pushed Cas off of her and quickly winded the sheets around her. Cas rushed in his clothes, with his back towards Alexia. He tried to push his cock down, but it was too hard. He looked helpless at Shannen, who put on the baby doll. She walked to him and took his hand.

"Take him in your hands" she ordered. Though Cas thought that was a little weird, he did what she said. "Now move your hand up and down until you're relaxed again. But wait until Alex and I are gone"

She let go of him and walked to Alexia. "Come on, poppy, let's go downstairs" She softly pushed Alexia out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What were you doing in there?" Alexia asked curious.

"I was helping Emmanuel" Shannen said. In a way it was true. The guy was so uptight, someone needed to help him relax a bit.

Inside the room Cas was jerking himself off. As his hand went up and down his breathing went faster again.

Something white and sticky splashed out of his cock and his cock was limp again. He closed his belt and walked out of the room.

When he came in the kitchen he saw Shannen and Alexia and other familiar face.

"Andy" Cas said.

* * *

**Part 9**

"Dude, stop staring like that" Andy said. "I'm going to start to believe Linc was right about you" Cas frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind" Andy said.

"I didn't know you were Shannen's boyfriend" Cas said.

"Does that matter?" Andy asked.

"Andy's the reason I got to babysit Alex" Shannen explained. "He introduced me to Zoey"

"Oh, I get it" Cas said. He looked at the clock. "I should go to the hospital. Zoey will begin to wonder where I am"

"Yeah, go ahead" Shannen said. "And tell Zoey not to worry about Lex. We can stay the night here, can't we, Andy?"

Andy nodded and Cas left. Andy turned to Alexia. "Hey, Lex, why don't you check my bag? There might be something in there for you"

Alexia jumped off her chair and ran to Andy's bag. She opened it and pulled out a color book. "Oh, I love it! Can I color, Shanny?"

" 'Course you can" Shannen said.

Alexia walked back to the table, while Shannen took out the pencils and put them on the table. While Alexia was occupied with her book, Andy took Shannens arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said soft, but insisting. He got up and Shannen followed him into the hallway, after telling Alexia where she went.

"What's going on?" Shannen asked.

Andy put up his hands. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. If I am, tell me and I'll never mention it again" he started.

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Shannen asked confused.

"What were you doing upstairs with that man?" he asked upfront.

"Wait, that's what this is about? You're jealous? Andy, you really are paranoid" Shannen said demeaning.

"Then you can just tell me what you were doing. I mean, if it was innocent" Andy said.

Shannen squeezed her eyes and pulled up her nose. "Fine, we had sex. Happy now?"

Andy's mouth dropped open a little. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Don't look at me like that" Shannen said. "The guy's never been laid before. I felt sorry for him"

Andy took a few steps back and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed his bag and wanted to leave, when Shannen gripped his arm.

"Andy, please" she begged him.

Andy jerked his arm and Shannen lost her balance and fell on the floor. "You're a slut. I never want to see you again"

That being said he left the house and slammed the door.

Shannen scribbled up and opened the door. She ran outside.

"Andy, wait!"

* * *

**Part 10**

Zoey was driving and Cas was sitting next to her. Daphne was lying in the back, sleeping. "I hope she doesn't wake up before we're there"

"Do you think she'll be mad?" Cas asked, looking at Daphne.

"I know she will" Zoey said. "But we have no choice. This time she hurt herself and that's bad enough, but I can't risk her hurting anyone else. Next time she could hurt my daughter and if I have to choose I will always choose my baby first"

Cas frowned, while he thought of the previous day, of what Gerard had told him. "There's something I need to ask you about your daughter" he said.

Zoey stopped at a red light and looked aside. "What?"

"I think she's not your real daughter" Cas said blunt. Zoey looked away. "It's true, right?"

"How do you know?" Zoey asked. She saw no point in denying it.

"I don't know why, but I have Alexia's full name in my head. It's Alexia Miller. But your mailbox said Mr. and Mrs. Moore and I thought that was weird" Cas explained.

The light jumped on green and Zoey drove ahead.

"You're right. Alex is not my daughter" Zoey admitted. "Miller is the last name of Daphne's ex-husband. I know, another secret reaching the surface. They divorced a few months after Martin died. Daphne started drinking, even though she knew she was pregnant and Oscar couldn't get through to her, so he divorced her. He was never really a strong figure, to be honest.

But I helped her. I talked her into going to rehab. If I hadn't she would've killed her baby. And once Alex was born I knew Daphne couldn't take care of her. She can hardly take care of herself. She's aggressive, delusional and unpredictable. So, I adopted Alex and raised her as my own"

She stopped the car in front of a psychiatric clinic. "I know it's not fair to you, the way we've all been lying and hiding our secrets, but I hope you won't hold it against me"

She looked at Cas, but she didn't detect any anger on his face, only admiration.

"It proves you really are a good person. I was wrong to call you a bad mother. I misjudged you" Cas said. "I am sorry for that"

Zoey got out of the car and so did Cas. Zoey opened the door of the backseat and Cas took Daphne in his arms.

They headed to the clinic and entered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Prime Suspect**

**Part 1**

It was early morning. The sun was nowhere to be seen and it drizzled, so most people stayed inside if they didn't really have to leave their house.

Jessica was one of the unlucky ones who had to face the bad weather. That what's you get when you get yourself a dog.

"You better make it quick" she told the golden retriever walking next to her. He pulled her forward and they walked behind the first corner they encountered, into an alley. The retriever did his thing and Jessica cleaned it up. She was lucky, there was a garbage container.

Jessica wanted to walk out of the alley. She didn't feel safe; too many scary movies. But when she pulled the strap the dog braced.

"Max, come on, I want to go" Jessica insisted. Max pulled the strap and Jessica was forced to follow him. He stopped a few yards further, sniffing at the garbage bags that were lying there.

"Max, what is there?" Jessica asked. Max barked, letting Jessica know he found something. Jessica walked towards the dog to see what it was that made him so excited.

She wished she hadn't.

A young girl, with long dark blond hair was lying between the bags. Her blonde hair was mixed with blood and her head was bashed in.

Jessica let go of the strap and vomited. Then she ran away. Max barked one last time before going after his owner.

* * *

**Part 2**

Daphne's eyes flashed open. She felt how someone was staring at her and she looked aside. It was a woman with short, ginger hair which she had seemed to cut herself.

Daphne let out a shriek and jumped back. "Get away from me! Freak!"

The woman's eyes bulged as they glided over Daphne's inducted body. She reached out her hand and touched the bandage, when Daphne waved her hand and slapped her.

The woman touched her cheek and shrieked. She raced to a corner and began to cry like a baby.

The door opened and two nurses came in. One was rather tall and robust while the other one could've stepped out of a commercial for toothpaste.

The robust one walked to Daphne, while the other walked to the crying woman. "Janice, why are we crying?"

Janice pointed at Daphne and then at her cheek.

The nurse at Daphne's bed put her fists in her waist. "Did you hit her? That's a very bad thing to do"

Daphne shot her an angry glance. "I'm not a baby, stop waving your finger at me" she snapped. "Maybe she needs to be mothered, but not me"

The nurse at Janice gave the wailing woman a reproaching look. "What are you doing here, Janice? Your room is at the end of the hallway. Come on, get up, I'll take you back there"

Janice scribbled up and shot one last, sad look at Daphne who looked back angry.

* * *

**Part 3**

Cas woke up at ten. He came out of bed listless and opened the curtains. It was cloudy and rainy. The weather matched his mood.

He walked downstairs to the fridge and took out some eggs. He had seen Daphne bake eggs and it didn't seem all that difficult. He put the pan on the cooker and turned it on. But instead of waiting until the pan was hot he opened the eggs and threw them in the pan right away.

He pricked in the still fluid egg which appeared to take longer to coagulate. He decided to make some coffee, while he waited.

Just pour some of that brown stuff in that thing, how hard can it be?, Cas thought. And then add water. He poured six spoons of coffee in the filter and then filled it with water.

He walked back to his egg and saw it was ready. He tried to put it on a plate, but it stuck to the pan. Cas frowned and pulled the egg off the pan with the fork. It didn't really help, so he just put the pan on the table.

He checked the coffee. It looked fine and so he closed the pot and poured himself a cup. He drank it and spit it out.

He sucked at cooking. But why did he try in the first place? He was never hungry or thirsty, but he hadn't told anyone yet. They already believed he was a freak.

While he was deep in thought the door opened and Zoey walked in. She sniffed and pulled up her nose. She sneaked behind Cas and looked at the burned egg.

"Never thought you would actually try it" she joked and Cas jumped up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

She took the pan and coffee and put them in the sink. "Come on, we're going to Starbucks, have breakfast there"

Cas stood up and followed her to the front door. When Zoey opened the door they came face to face with detective Isabel Roberts -and a co-worker Cas hadn't met before- who had already conjured her ID.

* * *

"Mr. Allen, we need to ask you a few questions"

**Part 4**

Janice was wondering around in the clinic. She had walked up to Daphne's room several times, but each time she was almost there she stopped suddenly and turned around again.

She walked to Daphne's room again. She gathered all her courage and put down the latch. She peaked inside and saw Daphne was sleeping. She tiptoed into the room and sank down in the comfy seat next to the bed.

She picked up the newspaper lying on the pedestal cupboard and read the headlines. She held her head diagonally and pricked with her finger at a picture of a man.

"Bad man. Very, very bad man" she said with big eyes.

Daphne woke up and looked up. "You again? Get the hell out of here!"

Janice widened her eyes even more, though that was hardly possible, and pointed at the picture of the man. "Bad man! Dead! Janice go home now"

"Yeah, that's great, whatever. Leave me alone" Daphne said irritated.

Janice put the paper in Daphne's hands and shuffled the room out. Daphne looked at the paper and her eyes bulged as well.

The headline read: "Inspector Paul Morgan murdered during hearing. Prime suspect: Meg Masters"

* * *

**Part 5**

Andy was leaning over his work table, checking the ground plan of a building plan. Some changes needed to be made. He had to give this building plan to his mentor. If he didn't he could fail his internship and that was about the last thing he wanted.

The problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about Shannen. God, she'd made him so angry. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the knocking on the open door.

"Hey, Andy"

Andy looked up and saw the assistant of the manager standing in the doorway.

"What's up? Big man needs a one on one with me?" Andy asked.

"The cops are here" the assistant said.

"What? Why?" Andy asked surprised.

"You can ask them yourself" the assistant said. She rotated her head. "He's in here, you guys"

A minute later two inspectors entered the office.

"Inspector Anderson, this is my colleague inspector Lee" inspector Anderson said, while both held up their ID's. "We'd like to ask you some questions"

"Yeah, okay" Andy said, having no clue of what was going on. He looked at the assistant.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked. They refused and she left, closing the door.

"That is not going to look good on his résumé" she mumbled.

Inspector Anderson pulled out a photo and put it on the table. "Do you know this girl?"

"Of course, that's Shannen White, my girlfriend" Andy said.

Inspector Anderson pulled out another photo and put it over the first one. "Do you still recognize her?"

It was a photo of Shannen lying between garbage bags. Her head was bashed in and blood was mixed with her hair and covered half of her face.

"Andy-I can call you Andy, right?-where were you last night?"

* * *

**Part 6**

"Zoey asked me to keep an eye on Alexia, while she visited Daphne in the hospital. Shannen, her babysit, said she would come later and then I could go to the hospital too. When Shannen arrived here it was raining and she was soaked. She asked me if she could take a shower first and I let her. Twenty minutes later she came downstairs in the kitchen and her leg was bleeding. I healed her and she wanted to give me some money, but I refused. Then she kissed me and tried to seduce me" Cas said.

Isabel's colleague was writing everything down.

"And did she succeed?" Isabel asked with raised eyebrows.

"At first I stopped her. I didn't want to cheat on Daphne, especially not in front of Alexia" Cas continued.

"At first?" Isabel repeated.

"Shannen really wanted to…to…have…sex with me" Cas said, turning red. "And I really wanted to, since that would be the first time. She looked really pretty and she smelled very nice and…she could do things that excited me. So, I took her to our bedroom. I mean, Daphne's and mine. And we kissed and we were about to do it, but then Alexia stopped us"

Isabel nodded. That must have been to be the biggest disappointment in his life, she thought. "What happened after that?"

"Shannen took Alexia downstairs, while I put my body in normal shape again" Cas said. "Then I went downstairs and I saw Shannen, Alexia and Andy sitting. Andy is Daphne's cousin, but I didn't know until then he's also Shannen's boyfriend"

"How was Andy?" Isabel asked.

"He was polite" Cas said. "Not really nice, but I'm used to that"

"Well, thank you for your cooperation" Isabel asked.

"Can I go now?" Cas asked hopeful.

"Not yet. We still need to check a few things" Isabel said. She looked at her colleague, who got up and left the hearing room.

"You don't think I killed her?" Cas asked a little scared.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Mr. Allen" Isabel said. "But you have to understand it's strange Shannen's body was found in an alley in the street you live in on the night where she almost had sex with you"

"I really didn't kill her" Cas said desperate.

"We'll see" Isabel said sober.

* * *

**Part 7**

"I arrived at Daphne's house in the afternoon. Lex was watching TV. Shannen was not there. Lex said she was going to see where she was. She went upstairs, while I waited. A few minutes later she and Shannen came downstairs.

Shannen was acting strange. Her hair was messy and she wore her clothes inside out. And when I told her she turned all red. I wanted to know more, but then Daphne's husband Emmanuel came downstairs.

I didn't even know he was in the house. I thought he was at the hospital. When he left I asked Shannen what she was doing with him upstairs and she confessed that she slept with him. I called her a slut and told her I never wanted to see her again.

Then I left the house. She followed me into the alley. I took a shorter way home. I had taken a cab, but I didn't want to wait for another one. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. So, I took a shortcut via the alley and she followed me.

She cried and tried to talk to me. I didn't want to listen and got angry. She grabbed my arm and tried to stop me from walking away. I slapped her and she fell on the ground. I walked towards her and checked on her. She was awake and she was only hurt a little" Andy said.

"So she was still alive when you left her" inspector Anderson said.

"Yes" Andy confirmed.

"Can anyone confirm your statement? Was there anyone with you when this happened, aside from Shannen , naturally"

Andy thought about that and realized how deep he was in trouble.

"No" he said. "We were alone"

* * *

**Part 8**

Zoey rushed into the police station and headed to the head bureau, when the receptionist stopped her. "Miss, do you have an appointment? You can't just walk in there"

"I need to speak with inspector Roberts. She took Emmanuel here for some questions" Zoey said breathing fast. "He didn't do it. He didn't kill Shannen"

"I'll see if she's available" the receptionist said. She pressed a button on the phone and a few seconds later she got Isabel on the phone. She explained what was going on. She hung up and looked at Zoey. "Inspector Roberts will be here in a minute"

A minute turned out to be thirty seconds. Isabel walked out of hearing room three and towards Zoey's direction.

"Mrs. Allen, why don't you follow me into my office" Isabel suggested. She walked into her office and closed the door behind Zoey. She offered her a seat and sank down in her own chair. "I hear you have some information"

Zoey took a deep breath. "Look, I can't help you find Shannen's killer, as much as I would want to. But I can help you scratch at least one name. Emmanuel didn't do it, inspector. From 3:35 pm till 9 pm he was with me.

First we went to the hospital, where we stayed until 5pm. Then I came back home where I found Alex all alone. I tried to call Shannen, but she didn't answer. I was angry of course, she left my baby alone. So Emmanuel and I drove to my parents house and dropped her there.

It was about 6 pm by the time we were there, so we decided to have a bite while on our way back to the hospital. At 8 pm we drove back to the hospital. I packed Daphne's stuff and Emmanuel carried Daphne into the car.

Then we drove her to a psychiatric clinic. It was 9 pm when I drove Emmanuel back home. I saw him enter the house and I drove back home" Zoey declared.

* * *

**Part 9**

Isabel opened hearing room two where inspector Anderson was still sitting with Andy. She signed and Anderson walked towards her. She mumbled something to him and she and Anderson looked at Andy. Andy took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this.

Anderson walked behind Andy and ordered him to stand up. He cuffed him. "Andy Baker, I arrest you for the murder on Shannen White"

"What? But I didn't kill her! I'm innocent!" Andy shouted. Anderson motioned at the guard who walked to them. He took Andy's arm with a firm grip and forced him out of the room. When they were on the hallway, Andy saw Zoey and Cas standing a few yards further.

"He's the one! He killed her! He's the one you're looking for!" he yelled.

"Mr. Allen has an alibi" Isabel said.

"No! He's lying! He lies about everything! Emmanuel is not even his real name!" Andy yelled, while the guard dragged him along.

* * *

**Part 10**

Daphne was sitting on her bed, staring at the front page of the newspaper. She had wanted to give Meg the benefit of the doubt, since she knew Cas had a thing for her. But if she was a murderer Daphne had to keep her away from him. And in order to do that…

But how was she going to accomplish that? The security system was very…secure. She looked down. Maybe her bandage could be of use. No, that would be crazy. Although.

She took of her hospital shirt and pinched her fingers underneath the bandage. Then she unrolled the bandage and cringed when she pulled off the last bit.

She heard a weird sound and looked up. Janice was standing in the doorway, biting her nails and looking horrified.

Daphne walked towards her and grabbed her arm. She checked the hallway.

"You want to go home, right?" she asked. Janice nodded heavily. "Bad man dead. Janice safe now" she said.

"Yeah, whatever" Daphne said insensitive. "Do you see that red box over there?" She pointed at the fire alarm.

Janice nodded.

"I want you to press it" Daphne said.

Janice, who seemed to have a weird kind of admiration for Daphne, walked to the fire alarm and pressed it.

The alarm howled through the building.

Downstairs in the security room the security guard could see on the camera's that there was no fire and that Janice was wandering around again. He spoke into a phone and warned a staff member.

"Janice, are we out for a walk?" a nurse said, entering the hallway a few minutes later. He walked towards her.

Janice widened her eyes and pointed at Daphne's room. "Blood. Pain" she said.

The nurse walked to Daphne's room which was still open. He saw Daphne sitting on the bed, her hands on her bleeding stomach. He walked inside to her.

"Have you scratched your wounds?" he asked reproaching.

"They itched so much" she said as she leaned forward. "I'm sorry" she mumbled before she pressed her lips on his. She let go and smiled silly.

"I'll go get some new bandage, okay?" the nurse said and he left.

Daphne looked at Janice who was standing in her room again.

"Did you get it?" she asked agitated.

Janice handed her something that looked like a credit card.

Daphne accepted it and smiled mischievous.

* * *

**Note: next week's chapter (chapter 11) is like 7x17 'The Born-Again Identity', only from a different angle, if you know what I mean ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Familiar Faces**

**Like stated in the previous chapter this chapter is comparable with episode 7x17 The Born-Again Identity. It's like the same episode, but from a different angle. You'll get it when you read it.**

**Part 1**

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

Cas and Zoey had been told that Daphne was gone.

"She's not in her room. But we're searching the entire building and the neighborhood. She can't get far" the head doctor said.

"How could this happen?" Zoey asked mad. "Don't you have some kind of security system here?"

"She stole a badge. She didn't have to break into the system. She could just open the door" the doctor explained.

"And who's the idiot who let her steal his badge?" Zoey asked demeaning.

"He's waiting in my office" the doctor answered. "He already told me what happened. Listen, Mrs. Moore, Daphne can't get far. We'll find her by the end of the night"

He walked away from them; he had to go fire the nurse.

Zoey looked at Cas. "We need to find her" she said, slightly panicking.

* * *

**Part 2**

Zoey got in her car and drove away. She was going to check all places Daphne went. While she drove she dialed a number.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gerard asked when he picked up.

"Nothing, eh, I'm just calling to say I'll be home late" Zoey said.

"It's 10:30 pm. How late is late?" Gerard asked grumpy.

Zoey sighed. "Look, something happened. Daphne escaped. She's now wandering around somewhere. I need to find her before she hurts herself" she explained.

"Well, at least you'll be free of her then" Gerard said annoyed.

"Gerard!" Zoey snapped shocked.

"What?" he snapped back. "She's always between us. You won't have one peaceful day until your sister's dead and buried and you know it"

"She's my sister and she's sick. I'm not giving up on her. But if you want to give up on me, then that's your choice" Zoey said, almost crying and she hung up.

Cas, who was standing in front of the clinic, closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them he was back home. He saw a figure trying to get inside and he rushed to the front door.

Daphne looked up terrified. She gripped Cas' arms. "Please don't tell anyone where I am", she begged.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Everyone's looking for you" Cas said reproaching.

"Please, don't tell them where I am" Daphne begged again.

Cas shook his head and sighed. "Let's get you inside" he said and he opened the front door. He gave Daphne a little push and she entered the house. He closed the door and turned to Daphne who was trying to rip off her bandage again. The nurse had changed it.

"Stop doing that" Cas said sharp.

"But it itches! It's driving me totally insane!" Daphne exclaimed. Cas raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking"

"Come here" Cas ordered. Daphne came closer and Cas unrolled the bandage. He lay his hand on her tummy and the cuts healed.

"That's better" Daphne sighed. "Thank you" she smiled.

Cas didn't smile back. "You need to go to bed" he said. Daphne nodded. She understood she was not in a position to protest. She would do everything her husband told her.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked careful.

"I'll be there in a minute" Cas said. "I need to do something first"

"Okay" Daphne said soft and she climbed upstairs.

Cas walked into the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed a number.

"Tell me you found her" Zoey said.

"I did" Cas confirmed.

"You're taking her back to the clinic, right?" Zoey said.

"I don't know yet. She's sleeping now. I promised her not to tell anyone she's here" Cas said. "Maybe we were wrong to put her there. Maybe I can try to take care of her. I have nothing better to do"

"You're going to regret this" Zoey warned him. "But if you really want to give it a try, I won't stop you"

"Thanks" Cas said.

"She's officially your burden now" Zoey said. "Maybe I can try and safe my marriage now"

"You're a good person, Zoey. I'm sure Gerard knows that. He'll understand" Cas said.

* * *

**Part 4**

The next morning.

Cas came downstairs and saw Daphne was very occupied. The smell of coffee penetrated his nose and there was something baking in the oven.

"Oh, you're awake" Daphne noted. She walked to him and guided him to the table. "Now, you sit down here," She pushed him down on a chair and poured him a cup of coffee. "and enjoy your coffee. Breakfast will be ready in a minute"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Cas wondered.

Daphne opened the oven and took out the baking sheet. There were chocolate croissants on it. She put a couple on a plate and brought them to Cas. "Be careful, they're hot"

"Why are you doing this?" Cas repeated his question.

"I'm in a good mood" Daphne shrugged while she sank down on the opposite chair. "And I want to thank you for not telling Zoey where I am. If you would've I'd be back in that clinic by now"

Cas looked at Daphne who took a bite from her croissant. "You should give your sister some credit" he said sharp, but vague.

Daphne didn't understand why he said that, but she didn't have the time to ask him, because the phone rang. She got up and walked to the phone.

A minute later she handed the phone to Cas. "Another client" she said. Cas accepted the phone and listened to the caller. Then he gave the phone back to Daphne.

"You have to go now?" Daphne asked a little sad.

Cas nodded. "It sounds urgent" he said. He stood up.

"Can I do something?" Daphne asked quickly.

Cas shook his head. "Just promise me you won't leave the house until I'm back"

Daphne promised and Cas left.

* * *

**Part 5**

The curtains in the living room of Meg's house were shoved aside. A man with light brown hair, blue eyes and a long black coat was looking through the field glass Meg had left behind. Without turning around he said: "Get him"

Three demons, two with brown hair and a checked shirt and one with no hair, but a beard, a grey sweater and a brown vest vanished into thin air.

"Now let's go give Mrs. Allen a friendly visit" he said to himself.

Daphne was cleaning the breakfast table, when someone knocked the door. She looked up, uncertain of what to do. But Emmanuel had told her to stay inside, he didn't say she couldn't let people in.

She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" she asked to be polite.

"Are you Mrs. Allen?" the demon asked.

"Yeah" Daphne said careful.

"I'm looking for Emmanuel. Is he home?" the demon asked, even though he knew he wasn't.

"No, I'm sorry" Daphne said. "Maybe you can come back later?" She tried to close the door, but the demon stopped her and slammed the door open against the wall. He entered the house and closed the door. He turned to Daphne and smiled.

"Or…I can stay here until he gets back"

* * *

**Part 6**

He grabbed Daphne's arm and dragged her to the sitting room. He pushed her down on the seat and tied her up. He looked around.

"Where do you keep your towels?" he asked. He needed something to cover her mouth. Daphne kept her mouth shut and the demon hit her. "Guess I'll have to go find them myself"

He walked through the house until he found the kitchen. He opened all drawers and found the towels. He picked out a dark blue one and walked back to the sitting room. He walked behind Daphne and tied the towel around her cheeks.

"Hey, I saw you made breakfast. You wouldn't mind, would you? I didn't eat yet" the demon said and he walked back to the kitchen. He came back with Cas' croissants, which he, Cas had barely touched.

He hovered the croissant while Daphne shot him a furious look. He raised his eyebrows. "You want one?" he mumbled with a full mouth and he held up the other croissant.

"What did you say? I can eat as much as I want to? You are too generous, Mrs. Allen" the demon said, before he hovered the second croissant.

He stood up. "I'm bored. I'll go give myself a tour in the house" Daphne looked up at him scared. "Oh, no, don't bother. I'll find my way"

* * *

**Part 7**

The demon kicked the door of Daphne's bedroom open. He sniffed. "Meg" he said soft as he recognized the smell. "Damn, this whole place stinks of you"

He opened the wardrobe and threw all clothes on the ground. Then he found a box with Martin written on it and a mischievous smile appeared on his smile.

Five minutes later he came back into the sitting room and he was very pleased to see Daphne's upset face. He walked to the seat and took of the towel.

"Tell me how I look"

"You sick piece of shit! How dare you wear his clothes! Take them off! Take them off right now!" Daphne screamed.

"Who's Martin? Your ex-boyfriend?" the demon scoffed.

"He's my brother and he was a better person than you'll ever be" Daphne hissed.

"How did he die?" the demon asked. "Wait, let me guess. He killed himself, because he just couldn't look at your stupid face anymore"

"Who are you?" Daphne shouted angry and in tears. The demon kneeled down to be on eyesight with Daphne. His eyes turned black and Daphne gasped. "You can call me Castiel"

"What do you want, _Castiel_?" Daphne asked bitter.

"I told you, I'm waiting for Emmanuel" 'Castiel' said.

"What do you need him for?" Daphne wanted to know.

"That's something between him and me" 'Castiel' said. "But I'll give you the cliff-note version. Emmanuel had a deal with my boss and he didn't keep his end of the bargain. Now my boss is pissed"

He stood up and walked to the phone. He took it and walked back to Daphne, giving it to her. "I'm tired of waiting. Call him"

Daphne dialed Cas' number.

"Daphne?" Cas asked.

"Emmanuel, I-" she didn't have the chance to say anything else; 'Castiel' had grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Emmanuel, dude! I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey, why don't you get your ass back home, before I start doing nasty things with Mrs. Allen?" 'Castiel' said.

"I'm on my way" Cas said scared.

* * *

**Part 8**

Isabel was sitting in her office, doing some paperwork, when the door opened and a cop appeared in the doorway. "Chief wants a word with you"

Isabel nodded and the cop went away. She sighed and stood up. She walked out of her office and walked to the head bureau. She knocked and waited for her employer to say yes before she entered.

"You wanted to see me, chief?" Isabel said.

Chief Barnes signed at the chair opposite his desk.

"I was wondering how your search for Jack is going?" he asked.

Isabel bit her lip. "Not so good, to be honest" she started careful. "You know Jack. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. I'm sure he and Carrie are somewhere on a tropic island"

Chief Barnes nodded slowly. "I got a phone call this morning" he said. "Some junkies found Jack's body. His head's been decapitated. They probably thought they were going to get some kind of reward if they called it in"

Isabel covered her mouth in horror.

"They also found Carrie's body, you don't want to know what they did to her, and the body of a guy named Mitch Torres" he continued. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, inspector Roberts?"

Isabel shook her head. "Chief, I'm…"

"You're making a mess, Isabel" Chief Barnes said. "You arrested Mr. Allen twice and you had to release him both times. You're stuck with your search for Shannen White's killer. Something needs to change. You need to change"

"I know" Isabel said, though she thought he was a little unfair. But that was probably the shock of Jack's death.

"Find Jack's killer. Give all your other cases to inspector Anderson and find the son of a bitch who killed my best employee" Chief Barnes ordered with a furious undertone.

* * *

**Part 9**

Meg was sneaking around in a closed food store. She didn't have to eat, but she remembered the flavor of vanilla from when she was a human and so she ate all vanilla puddings she found on the shelves.

Being a demon did have its perks. For instance, she could eat whatever she wanted without gaining a pound.

The door opened and closed again. Damn it, she thought, more demons. One of them whistled. "Meggie! Hey, Meggie! Crowley wants to give you a kiss. Why don't you be a nice demon and come out"

Meg crawled away and hid in the next aisle.

"Guess what, Meggie" the demon said loud. "We found your boyfriend. He's being punished right now"

It's not true. He's lying, Meg tried to convince herself.

"That's what you get when you double cross Hell's manager" the demon continued. "It's going to happen to you too, you know"

He wanted to say more, when his phone rang. He picked up and a few seconds later he looked at the other two demons. "The Angel's on his way home"

Hearing that made Meg realize the demon had been lying. They hadn't been able to get their hands on Cas just yet and if she was fast enough they might never get the chance to.

* * *

**Part 10**

Daphne was still tied up in her seat, while 'Castiel' was watching television.

"Exactly where did sweet Emmanuel go?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I don't know" Daphne answered scared. "Look, if you don't let me go, I'll start screaming and then my neighbors will come"

"Then I'll just kill them" 'Castiel' shrugged. "Talking about neighbors…You know Meg, the slut who lived across your house? My boss has been looking for her too"

"What?" Daphne asked breathless.

"You didn't really think it was a coincidence she moved in there, right after you found Emmanuel, did you?" he said. "Meg knows a lot more about Emmanuel and who he really is than you can imagine"

Someone knocked and 'Castiel' looked frowning at Daphne. "Emmanuel has a key, right?"

Daphne nodded. 'Castiel' walked towards her and tied the towel around her cheeks again. "Now you be very quiet" he said and he walked to the front door.

Cas arrived at his house. He saw a young man fighting with another man. The young man pushed the other man off the stairs and Cas looked down. The man was dead. He looked up again.

"What was that?"

* * *

**Chapter 12 picks up after the season 8 finale, but it's the same story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Purgatory**

**Like I said at the end of chapter 11 chapter 12 jumps forward to right after the season 7 finale, but it's still the same story. **

**Part 1**

Right after Cas leaves Dean in Purgatory.

Hell.

Meg was hanging on a rack, cuts running over her entire body. A demon, assigned by Crowley, was curving and cutting in her naked skin. Her screams echoed in the entire Hell, while Crowley was watching.

"Mr. Crowley!"

Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. "What?" he said short while turning around.

"I found an intruder" a demon said. He was holding Cas' collar and dragging him along. Cas looked up and saw Meg hanging, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Well, what do we have here?" Crowley said soft.

"I want to make a deal" Cas said.

Crowley looked at Cas for a few seconds. Then he signed at the demon to leave. "A deal, huh? What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to keep me here. You can do whatever you want with me" Cas started.

"In exchange for what?" Crowley asked.

"You let Dean out of Purgatory" Cas said.

"I don't know about that" Crowley said. "That Winchester has been a pain in my ass ever since I met him. Some time in Purgatory might do him some good"

"You don't want him. You want me. I betrayed you and you've been waiting for a chance to punish me. Well, here's your chance. Take it or leave it" Cas said.

Crowley thought about it for a few minutes. "What about your sweetheart up there?" he pointed with his thumb at Meg. Cas looked at Meg for a few seconds. "I don't care about her"

A big smile appeared on Crowley's face and he grabbed Cas' hand and shook it. Then he whistled. The demon who was torturing Meg came down.

"Hang this one next to her" he ordered.

The demon grabbed Cas' arm and jumped up.

* * *

**Part 2**

Purgatory.

Dean was all alone. Or at least he hoped so. Cas had told him that this was where all evil things go after they die, but so far Dean hadn't seen any and he hoped that it would stay that way until he found a way out.

'Cause that was one thing he was certain of. He was going to get out of here and then he would find Cas and kill him.

How could Cas do this to him? Dean had forgiven him for his betrayal, he had given him a second chance and what did Cas do to thank him? He left him at some dark place where he most likely would be 'ripped to shreds', to say it with Cas' words.

Dean heard a growl and he froze. He looked up and came face to face with a wendigo, standing a few yards away from him. Before Dean could do anything, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a rock.

When he saw her face he wanted to kiss her. That's how happy he was to see her.

"Jo!" he whispered loud.

"Yeah, can we do the group hug later? Right now we need to get out of here" Jo said. She took Dean's hand and dragged him along.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked.

"Since mom and I died" Jo answered fast. She braked in front of a cave of which the entrance was hidden behind rocks. "Help me remove these"

Dean helped her make a hole through the rocks, big enough to let them through. "You first" he said, acting like a gentleman. Jo crawled inside and Dean followed her. Once they were inside they closed the cave again.

"Guys, I'm back! I brought company!" Jo shouted. A few seconds later two people appeared from behind a corner. Dean had expected to see Ellen, Jo's mother, but not _her_.

"Hi, Dean" the red-haired angel waved.

"Hello, Anna" Dean said.

* * *

**Part 3**

Sam was back at Rufus' cabin. He walked back to the table where he lit the three candles. He picked up the knife and cut his arm. The blood dripped in the bowl that was still standing in the center of the table. He struck a match a threw it in the bowl and the flames rose up.

At first nothing happened.

"Crowley, get down here! Before I get angry!" Sam yelled furious.

"Alright, alright, don't lose your head" Crowley said. He appeared behind Sam and Sam quickly turned around. Crowley looked at his watch. "I give you two minutes. Make them count"

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked insisting.

"That's why you called me? To help you find your precious big bro? Sorry, Moose, can't help you, won't help you" Crowley said careless.

"And where's Kevin?" Sam wanted to know.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "That's my concern. Besides, Kevin's having the time of his life" He made a few steps closer. "Listen, here's my offer. I won't tell you where Dean is, but I can get you to him"

Before Sam could take or leave the deal Crowley snapped his finger.

Sam looked around. He was in a dark, forest-like place.

* * *

**Part 4**

Ellen walked towards Dean and Dean expected her to give him a hug. Instead she slapped him.

"What was that for?" Dean exclaimed.

"How could you be so stupid to end up here?" she asked furious.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean defended himself. "Cas and I were taking down Dick Roman, next thing we end up in Purgatory"

"And where's Cas now?" Ellen asked, her arms crossed.

"I don't know" Dean said. "He ditched me. Bastard"

"Guys, I'm sensing something" Anna waved her hand to draw their attention. "Someone's here"

"Can you tell who it is?" Ellen asked. Anna closed her eyes and focused. She looked at Dean. "It's your brother, Sam"

"I'll get him" Jo sighed.

"I'll go with you" Dean said. Jo wanted to protest, but Dean stopped her from saying anything. "He's my brother. I have to go"

"Fine" Jo gave in. She searched in her bags and handed him a stake. Dean stared at the stake. "Take it. Guns won't do much good here, so we have to make our own weapons"

Dean accepted the stake and they crawled out of the cave.

* * *

**Part 5**

The demon who had been torturing Meg had left her and Cas alone for a moment, giving them, completely unintentional, the chance to say a few words to one another.

"Hmm" Meg sighed. "So…is this awkward or what?"

Cas didn't respond.

"Okay, listen up, I usually don't do this, so don't get used to it" Meg said. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

Cas widened his eyes and rotated his head to Meg, but Meg was looking eyes front.

"You know, for lying to you and not telling you who you are" she continued, feeling Cas' eyes on her and so she rotated her head a well. "Believe it or not, I really was trying to protect you. And I hoped you would kill Crowley"

"I forgive you" Cas said.

"But what I don't understand is why you didn't say anything when you saw me with Dean" Meg said. "You know, when he found you in Colorado"

Cas looked down and up again. "I thought he was one of the men that were looking for me. You said that you and I just met that very moment and I assumed you lied, because you thought that if he knew we did know each other both our lives would be at stake"

"Good thinking" Meg said after a while.

They heard a cough and looked down.

"Don't jump each other's bones just yet"

The demon was back.

* * *

**Part 6**

The demon jumped up and floated in front of Meg.

"Missed me, pumpkin?" he smirked. He noticed Meg's clothes were restored and her cuts where healed. "We should do something about that"

He ripped her shirt open and Cas looked aside, something that didn't go unnoticed. "I think you've got yourself a spy, Meg"

"Leave her alone" Cas said sharp.

"Okay, because you ask so nicely" the demon said sarcastic.

"She's suffered enough. Take me now" Cas insisted.

Another smirk appeared on the demon's face and he averted his head to Cas. "Angel's being a little impatient, isn't he? You wait your turn, Cassie boy. Don't be scared, we'll give you an extra long session" the demon promised.

He turned back to Meg. "Now, where were we?"

He placed the knife on Meg's naked belly and cut.

"Ouch!" Meg exclaimed. She looked down at her hand. Cas was holding it really tight. She looked up and saw Cas hurt expression. She frowned and looked at her belly again. Even though cuts appeared on her body, it was Cas who was dealing with her pain.

She tried to free her hand, but Cas was holding her too tight.

* * *

**Part 7**

Dean an Jo had successfully brought Sam to the cave.

"You know, the goal was to get me out of here, not to get yourself in" Dean said and Sam shot him an annoyed glance. "Sorry. So, where's Cas?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. I thought he was here, with you" Sam said.

"Figures" Dean said bitter. "Son of a bitch doesn't have the guts to show his face anymore"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" Sam said uncertain. He didn't want to believe Cas had betrayed them again. After all, Cas had healed Sam from his mental illness.

"Yeah, right now I really don't care" Dean said.

They were accompanied by Anna and Dean automatically walked away to Jo.

"He's still angry" Anna noted.

"It's not you" Sam sighed. "He's angry with Castiel"

"Cas, me" Anna summed up. She looked up at Sam. "Why aren't you angry with me? I tried to kill you"

"I am angry with you" Sam said. "I just refuse to put all my energy in it"

"Well, I'm sorry" Anna said. "I mean it"

"I believe you" Sam said. "Just promise you won't try it again"

* * *

**Part 8**

Meg and Cas were alone again. The demon had left to get the right material to torture Cas.

"I hope you don't expect me to feel guilty" Meg said. "You chose to take my pain. You can't hold that against me"

"I'm not" Cas said. "It was the right thing to do. You helped me through my mental breakdown. I should do something to show you my gratitude"

"Cas, I only stayed with you to gain your trust. I didn't do it because I care for you" Meg said. She couldn't have a fallen angel crushing on her.

"Well, congratulations, you have it. My trust, I mean" Cas replied. "I know you don't care for me. Not like a human can care. But the last few months you've been the closest thing to a friend for me. And regardless your intentions I am grateful for that"

"Okay, hold it, before I start shedding tears" a voice from below said.

An instant later a demon appeared in front of them. It was a different demon. He smiled evil and conjured an angel sword. Cas' angel sword.

"Your little girlfriend over here was so kind to hand this over. She believed it would be easier for us to have some fun with you if we have this"

He placed the point of the angel sword in the center of his thorax, stabbed in his skin and dragged it down, ripping the hospital shirt right down the middle.

* * *

**Part 9**

"There has to be a way out of here" Dean said frustrated.

"You think we haven't tried to find one?" Ellen fired back.

"Not hard enough" Dean snapped. He turned to Anna. "If a fallen angel who's lost his mind can zap himself out of here then why can't you do something?"

Anna frowned her eyebrows. "You are not putting this on me" she said angry. "Crazy or not, Cas is a lot more powerful than I am. But I don't think Cas actually zapped himself out of here. I think someone brought him back to earth. We can't all be daddy's favorite" Anna finished with a bitter undertone. Dean almost believed Anna was jealous.

Back on earth, in an abandoned and ruinous building someone drew a sigil on a wall with blood. Then he took a step back.

"_Ianua Magna Purgatorii__  
__Clausa Est Ob Nos__  
__Lumine Eius Ab Oculis__  
__Nostris Retento__Sed Nunc Stamus Ad Limen Huius__  
__Ianuae Magnae Et Demisse__  
__Fideliter Perhonorifice__  
__Paramus Aperire Eam__Creaturae Terrificae Quarum Ungulae__  
__Et Dentes Nunquam Tetigerunt__  
__Carnem Humanam Aperit Fauces__  
__Eius Ad Mundum Nostrum Nunc__  
__Ianua Magna__  
__Aperta Tandem!"_

The cave was filled with a bright light and Dean, Sam, Jo and Ellen shut their eyes, thinking something was wrong with Anna; they didn't want to turn blind.

Dean was the first to open them again. He blinked to make sure his eyes weren't cheating him.

"Guys, I think it's safe" Dean said.

They opened their eyes and Dean heard Jo and Ellen gasp.

"Are we back on earth?" Anna wanted to know.

"I would say yes" Dean answered.

"But how?" Sam wanted to know.

"The question's not how" Anna said. "The question's who"

* * *

**Part 10**

Back in Hell, Cas could barely keep his eyes open, but each time he was about to lose conscious the demon made another cut in his already mutilated upper body.

While the demon enjoyed his assignment Meg tried to free herself. Her wrists were pierced with hooks and they hurt terribly, but she figured if Cas could handle her pain and his own, she would be able to get through this.

"You're so awfully quiet, Cassie" the demon said. "Why so asocial?"

The demon pierced the sword in Cas' side, looking provocative at the angel. "Come on, scream or cry, I don't care"

Cas looked up with bloodshot eyes. He stared at the demon and spit blood in his face.

"Bad move, Cassie" the demon said. He waved with the sword and aimed for Cas' heart, when Meg swung one of her chains around his neck. The demon tried to pull it off, but Meg jerked it until she heard a snap. She let go of the chain and the demon hung on the rack.

"He's not dead" Meg said. She freed her other hand. She climbed towards Cas and pulled the hooks out of his wrists. "We have to get out of here before he wakes up or before Crowley knows what's happening"

She pulled Cas' arm over her shoulder and climbed up the rack, while supporting Cas.

"Going somewhere?"

Meg ignored him and climbed higher up. Crowley snapped his finger and Meg and Cas fell off the rack.

"I believe I asked you a question" Crowley said.

"I'm kind of tired of this place" Meg answered.

"Well, I'm kind of tired of you" Crowley said. "Maybe we should do something about that first"

Suddenly Cas felt a firm grip on his shoulder and he quickly grabbed Meg's arm.

The next moment they felt a cold wind. Meg opened her eyes and took a few fast breaths.

"We're free, Cas" she sighed relieved. "Cas?" she said when he didn't answer. She looked around, until she saw Cas' lifeless body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Breakup**

**Part 1**

Meg opened the door of a motel room and helped Cas inside. She guided him to the single bed and put him down. She gently pushed him down and he opened his eyes a little. She walked to the bathroom and dampened a towel.

She walked back into the room and sank down on the bed. Unlike Meg's Cas' clothes hadn't been restored. Meg opened the ruined and bloodstained hospital shirt and dabbed his wounds with the towel.

Cas groaned from pain.

"You don't have to do this" he said weak. "I will heal eventually"

"I know" Meg said absent-minded. She stared at Cas' body. Even with all the cuts he still looked…jumpable.

"But thanks for the gesture" Cas said with a weak smile.

Meg continued nursing his injuries. "You know" she said. "If I was still human, I'd fall for you"

Cas gave her another weak smile, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning.

Dean was lying in his bed in Rufus' cabin when he felt someone was staring at him. He looked up and saw Cas standing at the end of his bed.

"Hello, Dean" he said.

Dean got out of bed and collected his clothes.

"It's good to see you again" Cas said.

Dean put on his clothes. "Wish I could say the same"

"I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?" Cas asked.

"You mean other than leaving me in Purgatory?" Dean asked sarcastic.

Cas looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you there. I tried to get you out"

"Wait" Dean said. "You drew the sigil and said the incantation?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I didn't. I am never opening that door again"

"Well, then I'm definitely not here because of you" Dean said.

"I did the best I could, Dean" Cas defended himself. "Meg and I-"

"Oh, Meg was with you! That totally explains everything! You two have been banging each other while Sam and I had to run for our lives…again!" Dean exploded.

Cas cringed and Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I think it's better if you just go and stay gone" he said with a trembling voice.

"I thought we were friends" Cas said sober.

"We're not friends" Dean said. "We never were"

He turned around and heard Cas fly away.

* * *

**Part 3**

Cas beached on the street, far away from Rufus' cabin. He wasn't sure how to feel. He was angry, because Dean wouldn't listen to him. Dean always thought he knew everything better. He was disappointed, because Dean had no faith in him at all.

He was so up in thought that he didn't hear his name. But maybe that was because she didn't use his real name.

"Emmanuel!"

Someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He looked at the woman. She looked familiar.

"Didn't you hear me?" the woman asked. Cas stared at her. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Daphne, your wife?"

Cas widened his eyes as he remembered her.

"Daphne" he said breathless. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I hired a detective, I needed to find you" Daphne said. She searched in her pockets and conjured a big brown envelope. "I need you to sign these"

"What is it?" Cas frowned.

"A petition for annulment" Daphne answered.

* * *

**Part 4**

"You look upset" Daphne noted. "I didn't mean to upset you. I thought this was what you wanted"

"You kind of took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Cas explained.

"Right, of course, I'm sorry" Daphne said. She looked around, a little nervous. Then her eyes fell on a small café. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Cas shook his head. "Perfect, let's go that café over there"

She dragged Cas along and entered the café. She ordered two coffees and breakfast of the house. While they were waiting for their order Daphne intertwined her fingers.

"So, tell me, what happened?"

Cas took a deep breath.

"I know who I am now. My real name is Castiel" he started.

"That demon said his name's Castiel" Daphne said.

"He was lying. It was a satirical joke" Cas said. "Dean Winchester, the man who requested my help for his brother, is a friend of me"

"Oh, I get it" Daphne said slowly.

"I didn't mean to leave you" Cas said apologizing. "Certain things came up"

Daphne wanted to ask what things when someone coughed and they both looked up.

"Hello, Cas, long time no see" Anna said.

"Anna!" Cas exclaimed. "How are you alive? Michael killed you"

"Yeah, and Raphael killed you, Lucifer killed you, Leviathan killed you, but you're still here" Anna said sarcastic. "You think you're the only angel that can be resurrected?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Cas said. "Why did you come here? Is there something important you have to tell me?"

"I just thought you should know you're no longer the only angel around here" Anna said, before flying away.

* * *

**Part 5**

Dean was outside, leaning against the cabin, when Jo came standing next to him.

"You look happy" she said sarcastic.

"It sounds weird, but right now I wish Dick Roman was still alive" Dean said. "I have too much time to think"

"You want me to call mom? I think she knows a few ways to fix that" Jo commented.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"To the city, doing groceries" Jo answered. She looked up. "Did you hear from Cas? I mean, that's why you're so neurotic, right?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. He's had his chance, he blew it. I'm done with him"

"Have you tried talking to him?" Jo asked.

Dean leaned forward and kissed her. "No talking about Cas" he said.

"Okay" Jo agreed. She threw her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back. Dean lifted her in his arms and carried her inside the cabin.

* * *

**Part 6**

"You're a _what_?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Sssshhhh!" Cas hissed and he looked around to make sure no one was listening along. "I'm an angel. Literally. I have big, black wings whereby I can fly. I have special abilities, like healing people and I'm very strong"

"That explains a lot" Daphne replied with big eyes.

"Please, don't tell anyone" Cas insisted.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "No one would believe me if I did. I'm a nut job, remember?"

"Promise you won't tell" Cas repeated.

"I promise" Daphne said. She shoved the annulment papers towards Cas. "I should go home. If you sign these I can take them with me and you won't ever have to see me again"

"That doesn't sound like a pleasant prospect" Cas said.

"We'll meet again" Daphne said. "God works in mysterious ways" She handed Cas a pen and he signed the papers.

Daphne stood up and Cas flew away.

He landed in Dean's room. He was going to force Dean to listen to him. He was surprised to see him lying in the bed.

"Dean, we need to talk" Cas said sharp.

Dean looked up. And so did Jo.

* * *

**Part 7**

For a minute Cas completely forgot he was an angel and that he could fly. Or maybe he wanted to be sure Dean knew he was furious. Either way, he slammed the door open and shut again and on his way outside he collided to Meg.

Meg watched him rush away and frowned. She opened the door of Dean's room and pursed her lips.

"Well, that explains it" she said.

"Jesus, Meg, get the hell out of here!" Dean said angry. Jo had already put on her clothes and Dean was putting on his. "Your boyfriend just left. You might have missed him, but if you hurry you might catch up with him"

Meg squeezed her eyes. "You know, envy is a sin, and not one that suits you"

"Oh, I'm not jealous, believe me. You and him, you deserve each other. I hope you'll both be happy" Dean said sarcastic. He grabbed Jo's hand. "Come on, let's go, this place stinks of trash"

They tried to leave, but Meg blocked their way.

"Move, Meg. I'm not going to ask twice" Dean said sharp.

"When Cas and I were in hell, he took my pain" Meg said. "I was being cut open and I was bleeding, but Cas took all the pain, so I wouldn't have to. And you can call it my humanity or my weak spot, but if you ever treat him like your puppy again, I will kill you and all your loved ones in their sleep. Got it?"

"Wait, what?" Dean asked confused. "What do you mean, Hell? What was he doing in Hell?"

"He didn't tell you?" Meg asked a little surprised. Dean shook his head. "He went to Hell to make a deal with Crowley. He said Crowley could do with him whatever he wanted if he released you from Purgatory"

"I…I didn't know that" Dean said sheepish.

"Did you bother to ask?" Meg snapped bitter. "He did this for you. When's the last time you did something for him?"

* * *

**Part 8**

Cas was sitting on the couch of an unfamiliar house. The people who lived there were out. He looked at a box with blue pills.

_Cas landed on the street and in his anger he didn't see where he was walking. He bumped into a man, older than his vessel, who was carrying paper bags. The man dropped the bags. The content fell on the pavers and Cas kneeled to help the man collect them. _

_When everything, except for one small box, was put back in the bags, the man turned around. In any other circumstances he would've thanked Cas, but he's was a little embarrassed and wanted to leave as fast as possible._

"_Hey!" Cas called the man back. The man reluctantly turned around. "You forgot this" Cas said, waving the small box._

"_It's not mine" the man said and he turned around again and quickly walked away, his head down._

Cas opened the box and took out all the pills. He liked their color. It convinced him that they were harmless. He had heard of medication that made you feel better. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

**Part 9**

Hell.

Crowley was furious. He rarely lost his temper, but when he did things got ugly. He already killed a dozen of his best demons, but it didn't take any of his anger away. He had Meg, he had the angel, but he'd let them slip right through his fingers. It was true what they said. If you want something to be done good, you have to do it yourself.

He was torturing another demon, when he sensed someone was summoning him.

" 's Your lucky day" Crowley said, before he vanished. "This better be very good" he said to the brunette woman.

"I want to make a deal" the woman said. She wasn't in the least intimidated by Crowley, even though she knew he was a demon.

"What is it? Larger breasts? More brains? Sorry, sweetheart, can't make more out of nothing" Crowley said.

"I'm in love with someone, but he left me" the woman said trembling.

"And you want me to play Cupid and shot an arrow in his ass?" Crowley asked sarcastic.

"No" the woman said. "I want revenge. The problem is that I can't hurt him. He's invincible"

Crowley frowned. This was interesting. "Who are you talking about?"

"His name's Castiel and he's an angel. That's all I know" the woman said.

A big smile appeared on Crowley's face. This really was interesting.

"I have two conditions" he said. "One, you don't just kill him. You drag it out as long as possible, make him suffer. And, do you know Meg Masters?" The woman nodded. "Take her down, too"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Crowley leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked when he stepped back.

"We have a deal" the woman confirmed.

Crowley pulled the woman closer and kissed her to seal the deal.

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas was standing outside a phone cabin, hoping he was invisible for every living soul. Swallowing those pills had been the dumbest idea he ever had. He looked down. His pants showed a huge swelling and though he didn't know much about the male body, he knew this wasn't normal.

Think, Castiel, you're an angel, for God's sake, Cas thought, not a horny teenage boy.

Cas widened his eyes as he understood what he needed to do.

Meg was standing in the shower when her phone rang. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out of the bedroom and picked up.

"Cas?"

"I need to see you" Cas said urgent. He was calling from a phone booth.

"Need to?" Meg laughed.

"It's not funny, Meg. I did something and I think you're the only one who can help me"

"Okay" Meg said slowly. "I'm at the motel. Just let me put on some clothes"

"Don't bother" Cas said.

Meg recognized the sound of wings and turned around. She came face to face with Cas, who pulled her to his body and kissed her. While he walked to the bed, he jerked off the towel and threw it on the ground.

"Finally" Meg said with a heavy voice as she helped Cas take off his trench coat. She ripped his shirt open and while she unzipped his pants she felt his hands everywhere.

When they were both naked Cas pushed Meg down and crawled on the bed. A provocative gleam appeared in Meg's eyes as she sat up and shoved to the end of the bed. She looked at Cas as if she wanted to say 'Come and get me, tiger'

Cas crawled to her, lay his hands on her hips and pulled her down again.

"If this hurts you, I'm sorry" Cas said hoarse, before he slid deep. He put his hands on the mattress and moved his hips forward. With every move Meg's breath went faster and she groaned from pleasure.

She looked in Cas' eyes to know if he was enjoying it too, and she could tell that he did.

A full hour later, when they were both wet and sweaty, Cas pushed even harder. His groans and Meg's screams filled the entire motel and they had the inevitable orgasm at the exact same time.

He let himself sink down on Meg's body and his breath went slower. Meg looked down at the angel.

"Did you learn that from the pizza man, too?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: One way or another**

**Part 1**

The next morning.

Jo woke up in her bed. Dean had told her to sleep there instead of with him. Just when things seem to go in the right direction, something was holding Dean back. Ever since that whore had shown up yesterday Dean hadn't said one friendly word to her.

She came out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sam sitting at the table in the living room, apparently looking for cases on his laptop. Her mom was doing the dishes of the previous evening. And Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his cup of coffee.

"That coffee won't drink itself, you know" Ellen commented.

Dean widened his eyes and put the coffee down. Jo walked to the table and sat opposite Dean. "You need help with that?" she asked cryptic. Dean frowned in confusion. "With getting your head out of your ass" Jo clarified.

Ellen turned around. "Have I missed something?"

Without looking up from his laptop Sam answered: "Dean has been jumping into conclusions and now he's too stubborn to apologize"

Ellen turned to Dean, requiring a more accurate explanation.

"I'm sorry, Ellen, but it's not really any of your business" Dean said.

"You listen to me, young man" Ellen said threatening. "If you're going to sleep with my daughter and then act like you don't know her, because you have some issues, then it is my goddamn business"

"Meg was here last night" Dean started.

"Did you kill her?" Ellen wanted to know. After all, Meg was the reason she and Jo had died. "Sorry" she added.

"She told me something. Turns out Cas didn't ditch me" Dean continued. "He gave himself over to Crowley and had him torture him in exchange for my freedom"

Ellen shook her head. "I don't really see the problem" she said.

"I told him to get lost" Dean said.

"Oh" Ellen said in understanding. "Why don't you try to call him? I'm sure he'll understand"

"He doesn't have a phone" Dean said.

"And we all know there's no other way to get in touch with him" Sam said sarcastic. Dean shot him an angry glance. He stood up, walked to his bedroom and slammed the door. He sank down on the bed.

"Cas, if you hear this, could you come here for a sec?" Dean asked. "I promise I won't yell at you. Just come down here and then we can talk about it, okay?"

But nothing happened.

* * *

**Part 2**

Meg opened her eyes and gazed at Cas, who was still asleep. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Cas opened his eyes as Meg pulled back.

"Morning" she said smirking.

"Did you have a good night?" Cas asked.

"I slept like a baby" Meg answered.

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Cas asked concerned.

"I'm a demon, I can handle some rough sex" Meg replied. "But I think we should try to lower the volume next time. I think we've woken the neighbors"

"There's not going to be a next time" Cas said serious. "Last night I had a fight with Dean and I swallowed a box of blue pills to feel better. I wasn't prepared for the way my body reacted to it. I used you"

"Oh, I'm so offended now. My heart is bleeding" Meg said sarcastic. She crawled upon Cas and took his hand, which she laid on her breast. "Can you feel it breaking?"

Cas took his hand back. "Don't do that" He looked around him. "I need to go"

"Why? Can't we just stay here, pick up where we left off?" Meg winked and she leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"I love the idea, but I can't" Cas answered, while Meg kissed his thorax. "I need to put on my clothes"

Meg went lower with her tongue while her hands searched for Cas' pants. When she found it she ripped it apart. She came back up. "Good luck with that" she said and kissed him passionate on the lips.

* * *

**Part 3**

Dean was still in his room, like a moping teenager. Sam closed his laptop and came sitting next to Jo. Ellen was making lunch.

"It's a long story" Sam said, before Jo had said anything.

"Well, then you shouldn't bother telling me" Jo replied.

"It's complicated" Sam said.

"I can handle complicated" Jo said. "What I can't handle is being used without knowing why"

"A lot has happened, after you and Ellen died" Sam started. "We managed to stop the Apocalypse and Cas gained more power. He became the leader of the other angels and he was stuck in a civil war. Raphael was hunting him and he needed to kill him if he wanted to live. So he worked with Crowley to help him open the door to Purgatory.

When they did that Cas took all the souls and became the new God. Or at least that's what he believed. He went on a killing spree, until he realized the souls would destroy his vessel. Then he returned the souls to Purgatory, but the Leviathan stayed in his vessel and killed him.

Then the Leviathan destroyed his body and we all thought Castiel was gone for good. But a few months later Dean found him in Colorado under the name of Emmanuel. He was suffering from amnesia.

He and Meg told him who and what he was and that he could help me. But he couldn't heal me, so he took over my insanity. Then he went all nuts, but we still needed his help to defeat the Leviathan. He eventually helped killing Dick Roman.

After that he and Dean ended up in Purgatory and Cas disappeared, leaving Dean alone" Sam took a deep breath. "And that's just the cliff note version"

"Oh" Jo said sheepish. "Okay"

* * *

**Part 4**

Dean knocked on the door of Meg's motel room. It hadn't been that hard to figure out where she was staying for the time being. He figured if anyone knew where Cas was it would be Meg. He knocked again, harder.

"Give me five minutes" Meg yelled.

Dean frowned. What the hell was she doing in there? Then he heard her scream and got the picture. "Eww" he mumbled. He looked impatiently at his watch.

Meg got off Cas and wrapped the sheets around her body, leaving Cas uncovered on the bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Dean" she said with a satisfied smile.

"I won't be long. I just wondered if you knew where I can find Cas. I, eh, I need to talk to him" Dean said.

Meg's smile got bigger and she step aside, so Dean could see Cas lying on the bed.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, grabbing Meg's throat. Cas rushed out of bed and pulled Dean away from her.

"Do not touch her, Dean" he ordered threatening.

"Yeah, Dean, don't touch me" Meg said. She walked in front of Cas, covering his naked parts. Only she was allowed to see them.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I came here to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday. I know what happened and I went too far. I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" Cas said.

"Put your clothes on" Dean said. "You're coming with me"

"Why?" Cas wanted to know.

"Because you're part of the team" Dean said obvious.

"I am?" Cas asked flattered. "Then I should come. It's just that I don't have any clothes. Meg ruined them"

Dean looked at Meg, who shrugged. "I was in a hurry" she said.

"Stay here" Dean said. "I'll be right back"

* * *

**Part 5**

Jo and Anna where walking at the mall. Jo needed some distraction and Anna needed companion. Jo walked into a clothing shop and dragged Anna inside. Her eyes fell on a long, purple dress and she walked towards it.

"You should try it on" Anna encouraged her. Jo took the dress and walked to the fitting rooms. "Thanks for taking me with you"

"You're welcome" Jo said, when she came out of the room. "What do you think?"

"I like it, but it's not really your color" Anna said honest. "Plus it's two inches short"

Jo got back in the room and while she took off the dress and put her clothes back on, she said: "Well, there not for me"

"Then who are they for?" Anna wondered.

Jo walked out of the room. "It's a present for Meg" She walked past Anna, who's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she said. She followed Jo. "Why? She killed you and your mother. Why would you do something nice for her? She doesn't deserve that"

Jo paid the dress and walked outside. "I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing it for me" she said.

Anna lifted her hands. "Now, you've totally lost me"

Jo sighed. "If I can make Meg and Cas steady, then maybe Dean will pay more attention to me"

* * *

**Part 6**

Meg was in the shower, when Dean knocked the door of the motel room.

"Cas, are you still in there? I brought you some clothes" he said.

Cas, who had put on his trench coat, walked to the door and opened. "Dean. Why don't you come inside?"

Dean accepted the offer and gave Cas the clothes. "I'm not sure if they'll fit" Dean said, while he turned around.

"They fit perfect" Cas said. "Thank you, Dean"

"Don't mention it" Dean said. "So, eh, are we done here?"

"You want me to come with you now?" Cas asked.

"Yeah" Dean said a little irritated.

"Are you angry?" Cas asked.

"No, I'm not" Dean said quickly. "I'm starving. I didn't have lunch yet. I was finding clothes for you"

"I understand" Cas said.

"Maybe we can grab a snack somewhere?" Dean suggested.

"Alright, I'll tell Meg" Cas said.

"No" Dean said quick. "We should go now, before I starve to death"

A deeply concerned expression appeared on Cas' face. "I don't want your death on my conscious. Let's go"

Meg stepped out of the shower when she heard Cas take flight.

* * *

**Part 7**

Thirty minutes later Cas and Dean arrived back at Rufus' cabin. Dean had cheered up a lot and even Cas didn't seem so uptight as usual.

"The lost sheep has returned!" Dean said loud. He walked to the fridge and took out two beers. He gave one to Cas, who reluctantly accepted. Before he could drink, Sam swiped the bottle and drank it himself.

"You don't drink anyway" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know about that' Dean said. "Cas isn't who we thought he was. Not anymore"

"Dean? You're acting kind of weird. Whatever the hell happened, just get it over with" Sam said.

"Cas is a big boy now" Dean said. "Meg deflowered him"

Sam, who had just taken another gulp of his beer, spit out the alcohol in Cas' face. He coughed and Cas cleaned his face with his sleeve.

"You slept with Meg? _Demon_ Meg?" Sam exclaimed shocked. "What the hell's gotten into you? Couldn't you go to a strip bar and get yourself a hooker?"

"Well, there's not that much difference" Dean said. "Only Meg's a lot cheaper"

Cas frowned angry. "Don't talk about her like that"

"Why not? She's not around. You can be honest about her" Dean shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you care for her. Okay, sure, she's attractive and she seduced you. But you know Meg's no good for you. You deserve better than a slut"

Cas grabbed Dean's throat and threw him against the wall.

"Cas!" Sam yelled shocked. Dean crawled up, but before he could fully recover himself Cas grabbed his collar.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Cas shouted. Sam gripped Cas' arm and tried to pull him away.

"Cas, let go of him!" he said sharp and loud. Cas took a few steps back and felt his heart beating painful and fast.

"What is your problem, man?" Dean snapped angry and offended.

"Meg is not a slut" Cas said shaking from head to toe.

"Oh, please" Dean said. "At least have the balls to admit you only banged her, because you were upset with me"

"You mean like you slept with Jo, because you thought I abandoned you?" Cas fired back.

"That's…that's totally different" Dean said, but less convincing.

"Of course it is" Cas said, before flying away again.

* * *

**Part 8**

Meg stared at Jo and Anna. These were the last two chicks she expected to see at her doorstep. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying" she said, before she tried to shut the door. Anna stopped her and slammed the door open.

"You're paying for that" Meg said, while Jo and Anna came inside. "What's in the box?" Jo was carrying a box.

"Funny you should ask" she said as she opened the box. She took out the dress and reached it to Meg. Meg stared at the dress. "What am I supposed to do with that? Mob the floor?"

Jo rolled her eyes irritated. "You have to wear it. You and Castiel are going on a date tonight, so you need to look pretty"

"What? No, I'm a demon, I don't do dates" Meg said.

"There's has to be a first time for everything" Jo shrugged.

"Why would I go on a date with Cas? I'm not even in love with him. I'm a demon, I don't know what love is" Meg said.

Jo rotated her head to Anna, who rushed to the demon and smashed her against the wall.

"Jo wants you to go on a date with Castiel" Anna said soft, but threatening. "I suggest you listen very carefully and do what she says, starting with putting the dress on"

* * *

**Part 9**

"I look ridiculous"

Meg was wearing the dress. Jo had fixed her hair and put on some makeup and nail polish.

"No, you look very pretty" Jo said annoyed. Meg was not easy to work with. "We need to get you some matching shoes"

"I'm not wearing heals" Meg said warning.

"I'll go find a pair" Anna said. "I'll tell Cas to pick you up at seven"

She flew away.

She landed in a park, where she found Cas sitting on a bench. He was staring ahead of him. She sank down next to him.

"It's weird" Anna said. "One moment you're dead and the next you're walking and talking again. I've learned a lot since I got back. I know I don't want to waste my time with people who are unworthy of my attention"

Cas averted his head to her. "That's a very wise decision. I'm just not convinced it is that easy"

"You shouldn't waste your time with unworthy people either" Anna continued. "Sam and Dean Winchester, they are worthy"

"I'm not really interested in spending my time with Dean right now" Cas muttered. "Not after what he said about Meg"

"Dean's methods may be a little rough and crude, but his intentions are good. No one wants to see their best friend hook up with a demon" Anna said calm.

"She's not like other demons" Cas said frowning. "She took care of me after we were saved from Hell. She didn't have to, but she stayed until she was sure I would live"

"And that was very noble of her" Anna said. "Granted, I didn't see it in her. But that doesn't mean she's a good person. You might think she's redeemable, but in the end she'll just disappoint you"

Cas shook his head confused. "You act like you think I have feelings for her. I don't"

Anna took his hand. "Then listen to me. I consider you my brother and I'll look out for you. You asked for my guidance once. I'm giving it to you now. Stop seeing Meg. It's the best for everyone"

* * *

**Part 10**

Meg was sitting at the table. It was 9pm and Cas hadn't shown his face yet. Jo had left shortly after Anna. She wasn't confident enough to stay alone with Meg. Meg let her hair loose, when Cas landed before her feet.

He examined her and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. He shook his head and reminded himself why he came here.

"Meg, I…we…" he faltered as Meg got up from her chair and walked towards him.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Yes. I had a very revealing conversation with Anna. She gave me some very good advice" Cas said uneasy. Meg was now standing really close.

"Uhu. What was it?" she asked.

Cas took a few steps back.

"I'm an angel, you're a demon. That's not a good combination"

"I'd say last night proved otherwise" Meg laughed.

"Last night was a mistake" Cas said. "People should sleep with people they love and I do not love you"

"Well, I don't love you either, but I don't care about that" Meg protested.

"But I do" Cas said. Meg looked down. "I can tell" she sarcastically commented. Cas walked backwards until he touched the door. He opened it and walked out.

When he was outside Meg's room he leaned against the wall and tried to convince himself he'd done the right thing. His mind told him he'd made the right choice, but his body longed for her, craved for her.

He rushed back inside where Meg was still standing in the same spot. He raced towards her and kissed her passionately. Meg jumped in his arms and threw her legs around his waist.

While she kissed him, Cas forced her against the wall. He pushed up her dress, shoved her panties down and went inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Selfless Act **

**Part 1**

The next morning.

Jo woke up, because someone was banging the door.

"Mr. Allen? Open the door!" a female voice said.

Jo stumbled out of bed and wiped her eyes. She walked to the door and opened it. There were two inspectors, a man and a woman.

"Good morning, miss. I'm inspector Roberts, this is my colleague inspector Williams" Isabel said, showing her badge. "We need to talk to Emmanuel Allen. We were told we could find him here"

Jo frowned and shook her head. "I don't know anyone with that name. You have the wrong house"

Inspector Williams searched in his bag and conjured a picture. "Maybe this might help you?" he said.

Jo's eyes widened and she took the picture. "I know him" she admitted. "But his name's not

Emmanuel. It's Castiel"

* * *

**Part 2**

Castle Rock, Colorado

Zoey was sitting in the visitor's space of prison, waiting for Andy. She needed to talk to him. She looked up when the guard brought him in. He gave her a faint smile, but she didn't respond it.

"Hi" he said awkward.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner" Zoey said, while Andy sat down.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. I understand" Andy said quick. "I'm glad you're here"

"I won't be long" Zoey said. "I like the hair"

"Or what's left of it" Andy replied. "How are you? How was the funeral? Did you talk to her parents?"

Zoey shook her head. "No. I couldn't. They know we're family. I couldn't look them in the eyes" she said soft.

"Zoey, I didn't kill Shannen. They have to believe that. You have to believe that" Andy said urgent. Zoey shook her head. "I don't know, Andy. I don't know what to believe anymore. I have too much on my head. I'm in the middle of a divorce, I have a mental sister to look after and a daughter to raise"

"Zoey, I need your help. You can't leave me here" Andy said desperate.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but I need to set my priorities straight. I will not let a murderer into my daughter's life" Zoey said cold. She stood up and walked away.

"Zoey! I didn't do it!" Andy yelled. "I swear I didn't do it!"

* * *

**Part 3**

"Mr. Allen! Open the door now before I bust it!"

Cas recognized Isabel' voice and frowned. What was she doing here? He poked Meg, to wake her up. "Meg. I think inspector Roberts is here" he said quiet.

Meg sat up. "What have you done now? I thought we left all that Colorado crap, well, in Colorado" she said. She put on her dressing gown and walked to the door.

"Who the hell are you?" she said disdaining.

Isabel showed her badge and looked how Cas got dressed.

"I will be right there, inspector Roberts" Cas said.

Isabel wrote something on a paper and gave it to inspector Williams, while looking sharp at Meg. Cas joined them.

"What can I do for you, inspector?" he asked polite, but nervous. He wondered what they were going to accuse him of now.

"Good morning, Mr. Allen" Isabel said cold. "Or should I say Castiel?"

Cas' face stiffened and he frowned. "How do you know my real name?"

"That's not important" Isabel said quick. "Do you remember the inspector who asked you a few questions on the day Daphne Allen found you at the lake?" Cas nodded. "Well, guess what, he's dead and the funny thing is that he died on the same day he met you, according to the autopsy"

"Maybe he had an accident" Cas suggested.

"Yeah, he accidentally chopped off his own head. Didn't think so" Isabel said.

"I was with Daphne, she can confirm that" Cas said. He knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Allen is suffering from a mental illness. We don't exactly see her as a reliable alibi" Isabel said. She conjured her cuffs. "I'm going to have to take you with me for some questions"

"All the way back to Colorado?" Meg exclaimed.

"No, he'll stay in town" Isabel said. She gave Meg another sharp look. "I suggest you do the same"

She cuffed Cas' hands and pulled him along.

* * *

**Part 4**

"You did what?"

Jo had told Dean about Isabel's visit and the fact that she had told her Cas' real name and where to find him.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Why would you do that?" he said angry.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know we're supposed to keep Cas' name a secret? No one ever tells me anything around here" Jo defended herself.

"That's because you can't keep your big mouth shut!" Dean snapped. Jo walked to him and hit him in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your dog" she said mad.

"Oh, how I wish you were. Then at least I could put a muzzle around your mouth" Dean fired back.

"My head!"

Dean and Jo stopped yelling when they recognized the sound of wings and an instant later Anna appeared with her hands over her ears.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is for an angel to hear two people scream at each other?" she said reproaching.

"No one asked you to eavesdrop" Dean snapped. Anna shot him an angry look.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked. Dean took a deep breath, gave Jo an irritated glance and then looked at Anna.

"A little bird, named Jo, tweeted into a cop's ears what Cas' name is and where she could find him" he said.

"I don't understand" Anna said confused. "Why is it so bad if that cop finds Cas? He hasn't done anything, has he?"

Jo coughed. "She told me he was the prime suspect in a murder case"

Anna shook her head. "I don't believe that" she said convinced. "Don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this. Oh, and Dean?" she turned to Dean. "It's not Jo's fault your best friend is banging a demon. Stop taking it out on her"

And that being said she took flight.

* * *

**Part 5**

Meg opened the door of her motel room and walked inside. She walked to the center of the room, when she heard a noise.

"Here, kitty, kitty" she said with a sweet voice. Anna appeared in front of her and she wanted to attack her, but an invisible wall forced her back. She looked up and recognized the Key of Solomon. She looked furious at Anna. "What do you want now?"

"I just heard they took Cas to a prison and I know you're involved, so I suggest you tell me everything you know" Anna said, angrier than she had ever been.

"It might surprise you, but I didn't kill that man" Meg said.

"I don't believe you" Anna said. "I told Cas to stay away from you. He should've listened"

"I think Cas mostly listens to his sex organs these days" Meg said and she noted how Anna cringed. She smiled devilish. "You don't like to hear that, do you? Cas is your little brother and you need to protect him from the big, bad demon. I can assure you he wasn't thinking about you when he did me last night…several times"

Anna moved forward and forced her hand in Meg's stomach. While Meg screamed, Anna read her. After a minute she pulled her hand back and stared stunned at the demon.

"You didn't do it" she said.

"Told you so" Meg scoffed.

* * *

**Part 6**

Anna returned to Rufus' cabin, where she found Sam alone.

"We have a problem" she said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Inspector Roberts is convinced that Cas killed her colleague Jack and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get him behind bars" Anna said.

"But she can't prove anything" Sam said.

"I'm not done yet" Anna said. "Apparently a very reliable witness told her that Cas did the killing. My guess is that it was a demon who was possessing a human body and I know for a fact that it wasn't Meg"

"Okay, so let's say he gets convicted. Why can't he just fly out of his cell? Iron bars are not going to stop him" Sam said.

Anna paused a minute. "I went to see him" she started. "He told me that if you and Dean were going to keep him away from Meg, he might as well stay in there"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Come on, she can't be that good. I mean, that's what this is about, right? He wants to be with her, because he thinks she's so hot. Please, tell me he's not in love with her. We can't use a heartbroken angel"

"I can tell your concern is completely selfless" Anna said sarcastic. "I don't believe Cas is in love. What I do believe is that he thinks he's in love. I think he can't tell the difference between lust and love. He's never loved someone the way Dean loved Lisa and the way you loved Jessica. But when he finds someone he can love like that, he'll dump that whore in no time"

"But for now we'll just have to endure her" Sam added in understanding.

* * *

**Part 7**

The door of Meg's motel room opened and Meg stared at the door way. She was still stuck under the Key of Solomon.

"Anna told me you were innocent for a change" Sam said.

"Well, now that you've discovered I'm actually a saint, could you get me out of here?" Meg suggested.

Sam shook his head and walked towards her, though kept a safe distance. "First I want to set a few things straight. Castiel is not going to leave prison, unless you do something. Personally, I don't care if you killed that man or not. What I do care about is that you're the only one who can get him out of there" Sam said.

"Why would I help him? What's in it for me?" Meg wanted to know.

"If you do the right thing, then I guarantee you Dean and I will never try to kill you again. You'll be off our radar for good" Sam said.

That was a tempting offer. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

* * *

**Part 8**

"It was me" Meg said. Sam had freed her from her prison and now she was going to free Cas of his. She had to promise Sam she wouldn't try to get out until they were far gone. Because as soon as Cas was out they were going to hit the road an drive away as far as possible.

"I killed Jack and I killed Paul Morgan. Cas has nothing to do with it. I was trying to protect him. Jack was asking too many questions and Paul knew too much already. There were people trying to hurt Cas and I tried to give him a low profile. But it didn't really work out. I don't want a lawyer. I don't want a trial. Just give me the maximum penalty and I'll accept it"

Isabel stared at her, a little puzzled, but also thrilled. She got Jack and Paul's killer. Now no one would question her competence as an inspector again. She cuffed Meg's hands and brought her to a cell.

* * *

**Part 9**

Isabel opened Cas' cell and nodded with her head. "Get out. You're free to go" she said. Cas frowned and got up from the ground he had been sitting on. "You found the culprit? Who is it?" he wanted to know.

"That's none of your business" Isabel said. "Hurry up a little, I got work to do"

Cas walked out of the cell and stared at the inspector.

"Your friends are waiting" Isabel said. Cas wanted to leave, but she took his arm. "Don't forget me just yet. If you even put a toe over the line, I will know it and I will find you"

Cas nodded and she let him go.

Outside Sam and Dean were waiting at the Impala.

"How did you know they were letting me out?" Cas asked when he reached them.

Dean shrugged. "We took care of it. Now get in the car. We're leaving town"

"So, you found the killer? How?" Cas asked.

"We forced her to step forward. She's where she belongs now" Dean said.

"She? So, it's a woman? Who is it? I should thank her for taking responsibility" Cas said.

"No, you shouldn't. Meg-" Sam started, but Cas cut him off.

"What about Meg?" he asked quick.

Dean shot Sam an angry glance and Sam pulled his shoulders. "I'm sorry" his lips formed. Dean sighed.

"Meg killed two people recently, one of them being that cop named Jack" he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but she's a bad person and you need to forget about her. Okay, Cas? Cas?"

Dean turned around to see the backseat was empty.

"Damn it" he cursed and he turned the car.

* * *

**Part 10**

"Meg"

Meg looked up. Cas was standing outside her cell.

"Dean and Sam want me to come with them" he said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Meg asked sober.

"I don't want to go with them, if it means leaving you here" Cas said. He looked at the bars and teleported himself into the cell. Meg stood up and walked backwards until her back hit the wall. "What are you doing, Castiel?" she asked when Cas came closer.

"I love you" he said with a heavy voice. Meg felt his warm breath on her neck, right before he kissed her there.

"Cas, don't" Meg said, but Cas didn't listen.

"I love you" Cas repeated. "I want you"

Meg could tell he was honest about the wanting part as she could feel his body getting hard.

"Cas, stop it!" she said sharp and she pushed him away. He stared at her confused. "I'm sick of it" Meg said. "You've been following me around like a lost puppy and each time you see me you want to jump my bones. Learn how to control yourself, Cas"

"I thought you liked me" Cas said sad. "You said you liked me"

"I lied, okay? I'm a demon, surprise!" Meg said. "I was physically attracted to you and the sex was great, really"

"That's all?" Cas asked.

"Don't say it was more for you. You don't know me. You can't love someone you don't know" Meg said. "Do you want to know what you are to me? You're a trophy. No demon has ever successfully seduced an angel, except me. It was all very amusing and exciting, but now it's getting a little boring and I need to aim higher now"

She noticed how Cas' eyes became wet. "Are you going to cry now?" she mocked.

Cas took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

"Dean was right about you" he said with a trembling voice. "And Anna too. You're a slut. I hope you rot in here"

And that being said he left her alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Three's a Charm**

**Part 1**

"That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Meg looked up. There was a man standing outside her cell and he had a big smile on his face. He examined the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Meg demanded to know.

The man, who spoke with a British accent, raised one eyebrow. "Let me give you a little hint. I saved the two of you from Hell"

"Oh, you're an angel" Meg said dry.

"You're welcome" the angel said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Meg wanted to know.

"No"

"Are you here to mock me?" Meg asked a little annoyed.

"No" the angel said, seeming to enjoy the situation. "Why don't you just get out?"

"Because then the Winchester bro's will be off my tail" Meg said.

"I know that" the angel said. "But even so I wouldn't go too far. You're safe here"

"Why would an angel care about my safety?" Meg asked skeptic.

"Wouldn't be the first time" the angel said. He became serious. "Castiel is going to need you. So, I think it's in both your interest if you stay put"

"What are you talking about? Do you know something?" Meg asked insisting.

"No" the angel said. "Just that you've all been looking in all the wrong places"

And then he vanished.

* * *

**Part 2**

Dean was driving the Impala, Sam was sitting next to him and Cas was on the backseat. They hadn't said a word so far and the silence was getting on Dean's nerves. So he put a cassette tape in the cassette player and pressed play.

A few seconds later Metallica rumbled out the speakers. Sam, on the other hand, was a little concerned about Cas' silence. He lowered the volume and turned around. "Hey, Cas? If you want to talk about it, we're here" he said.

Cas stared ahead of him.

"You don't have to" Dean said and he increased the volume again. A few seconds later Sam lowered the volume again and Dean rolled his eyes irritated. Sam ignored him and turned around.

"I understand you're hurt and I know you liked her, so if there's anything we can do for you, just say the word"

"Just cut the crap, Sammy!" Dean said angry. "Stop being so Dr. Phil on him. And Cas? Meg is a demon, it wouldn't have worked out anyway, so be a man and get over it"

Suddenly the car accelerated.

"Dean, slow down" Sam said.

"I'm not doing anything" Dean said. He tried to slow down, but instead the Impala drove faster. Then Dean was thrown back in his seat and the Impala drove on its own. Or maybe not on its own. Sam and Dean both turned around. Cas was staring at the wheel and the Impala drove faster and faster.

"Cas, slow down" Sam said. "We get that you're angry, but this way innocent people are going to get hurt"

But Cas didn't seem to care about that.

"Damn it, Cas, it's not our fault the bitch dumped your sorry ass" Dean said both angry and scared. That wasn't the smartest thing to say. Cas let the Impala drive faster, through red lights. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If you want I can pull over and you can throw a few punches at me and Sam, but please don't take it out on my baby" Dean begged.

Cas disappeared and Dean regained control over the Impala. He slowed down and braked with squeaky tires.

* * *

**Part 3**

Jo was sitting on her bed. Her mother assumed she was already fast asleep, but the opposite was true. She had heard Sam and Dean leave and she was furious she was left behind again, with no such thing as a goodbye.

She was dead, for crying out loud! Would it kill Dean to show a little consideration? There had been no time for Jo to stop Dean from leaving, but that didn't mean she was letting him get away with it.

"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" she whispered. She heard wings and a second later Anna was in her room. "Wow, that was quick"

"What's up?" Anna asked. "I'm busy"

"Then I'll make it quick" Jo promised. "I need to know where Sam and Dean are. They left without saying anything"

In other circumstances Anna would've tried to let Jo see that maybe there was a reason for that, but now she just didn't have the time. She closed her eyes and focused. A minute later she opened them again.

"They're in Colombia Falls, Montana" she said. "I can zap you there, but I can't come with you"

"Okay, zap away" Jo said. Anna touched her forehead and Jo vanished. A minute later Anna did the same.

* * *

**Part 4**

Anna materialized in Meg's cell. Meg jumped up and crawled backwards. There was no evil bone in her host's body that was considering on even trying to take the angel down.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I have strict orders and when I'm done I'll be gone" Anna said.

"Strict orders by who?" Meg asked.

Anna conjured her sword and Meg's eyes widened in fear. But Anna cut her own arm and put the sword away again. She elevated to the ceiling and drew the Key of Solomon.

"Not again, come on!" Meg exclaimed. "I already promised Sam I wouldn't get out until they're far gone and I'm still here. If I wanted to break my promise I would've done it by now"

"Sorry, I'm just doing what I'm told" Anna said. "Someone, and I strongly disagree with that someone, thinks we should do everything that's in our power to protect you from the big bad that's out there. Normally that would've been taken you with me, but demons are not allowed in Heaven. Seriously, when a demon tries to get in, they explode"

Meg raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"If I had the choice you'd be dead. You don't deserve better after what you did to Cas" Anna said bitter.

"What did I do now?" Meg exclaimed frustrated. "Sam wanted me to stay away from him and I had to keep him away from me"

"You didn't have to be so mean" Anna reproached.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't treat him as a porcelain doll" Meg said. "But at least I was honest. Everything I told him was true. That's more than I can say for any of you. Dean is nice to him, because he couldn't stand the idea of Cas choosing a demon over him.

Even if Cas really was in love with me, Dean wouldn't care. As long as his ego doesn't get offended. Sam is nice to him, because he feels like he owes him. After all, Cas is the one that took Sam's craziness as his own.

And you're nice to him, because he's more powerful than you are and you know he can kill you with one look, if he feels like it"

* * *

**Part 5**

It was quiet again in the car. Dean was angry with Cas for threatening his baby, Sam thought he should let both Cas and Dean alone and Cas was still angry with Meg.

"Hello, Jo" Cas broke the silence.

"Cas, don't be an idiot. Jo's not here" Dean said.

Sam turned around. "Eh, Dean?"

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Maybe you should check your rear view mirror" Sam suggested. Dean looked in his rear view and cursed. Jo was sitting next to Cas.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked angry after he pulled over. "And how did you get here in the first place?"

"Anna gave me a ride" Jo explained. "You didn't honestly believe I was letting you go that easy? I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not"

"And you don't honestly believe I'm letting you come with us? I'm going to call Ellen to come and pick you up" Dean said.

"No, you're not! I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself" Jo protested. "I gave my life for you. The least you could do is show me a little respect. I'm coming with you. My mom knows where I am and she knows I can handle myself"

Dean looked at Sam for help, but it Cas who made the decision.

"She's coming with us" he said and he telepathically started the car.

* * *

**Part 6**

Evening came and Dean parked his car at the Nite Owl Restaurant.

"Why are we stopping?" Cas asked. He wanted Dean to keep on driving.

"Because I'm starving" Dean said short. He unfastened his belt and got out of the car. Sam and Jo did the same, but Cas didn't move.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't have to eat" Cas said. "I think I'm going to stay here and wait for you"

"Don't be so ridiculous" Jo said and she opened the door. Cas understood he had no choice and stepped out of the car.

They entered the restaurant and the manager walked to them. While a waiter accepted their coats the manager welcomed them and brought them to a table.

When they sat down a dark-haired waitress came to them with a bloc note and a pen.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

Dean, Sam and Jo ordered something to eat. The waitress turned to Cas. "And for you, sweetie?" Cas looked up and his heart beat accelerated as the waitress' face changed into Meg's.

"I have to go" Cas said numb. He got up and walked through the backdoor which led to the bathrooms.

* * *

**Part 7**

"Hello, Meg"

Meg was sitting in the dark, but she could see perfectly well who was staring at her.

"You seem a little…trapped"

"And you seem a little…not yourself" Meg noted. "What did he do to you?"

A smile appeared on Kevin's face. "You make it sound like he's been awful to me" he said. "But Crowley's like a father to me. He won't let any demon near me and he helps me control my powers. He's making sure my mother's safe. Meeting him was the best thing that could've happened to me. I don't have to be afraid anymore"

"Wow, I'm touched" Meg said sarcastic. "So, did you come here all the way to tell me how much you love Crowley or was there something else?"

"As a matter of fact there is" Kevin said and he smiled again. "I have a message for you from Crowley. It's not over yet. That little treat you got in Hell? That was just the beginning"

He vanished and Meg looked up. Maybe Anna and the British angel were right and she was safe here.

* * *

**Part 8**

The waitress walked through the back door. She was taking a break. She felt two eyes on her and looked aside.

Cas was staring at her.

"Hi" she said. She walked to him. "You were acting strange earlier"

"I'm sorry" Cas mumbled. "You remind me of someone"

"Your girlfriend?" the waitress guessed.

Cas shook his head. "She wasn't my girlfriend. She was my…"

"Sex buddy" the waitress helped. "I'm Lucy"

"I'm Cas" Cas said.

"Cas?" Lucy said intrigued. "That's an uncommon name" She came closer to him and took his collar. She dragged him into one of the toilets and locked the door. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped in his arms. She kissed him and Cas forced her against the wall.

"Aaaahhh!" she exclaimed. She pushed Cas away and looked at him terrified.

"I'm sorry" Cas mumbled concerned.

"It's okay" Lucy said, but Cas unlocked the door and ran away.

* * *

**Part 9**

Lucy walked out of the toilet and looked at her watch. She had to go back, but then she'd have to pass Cas' table and she wasn't sure if she could do that with a straight face. Or she could just go around the building and use the entrance.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy looked up. Another woman, not much older than her, walked up to her.

"It's alright, I'm a cop" the woman said and she held up a card with her name and where she worked. "Anything you want to tell me? Like what happened in there?"

Lucy laughed and looked away. "Yeah, I don't really see why that's any of your business. No offense"

"None taken" the woman said. "I thought I heard you scream. Was he hurting you?"

"Yeah" Lucy said, scratching her hair confused. "But I don't think he meant to"

"Sweetie, come on, you know that's a bunch of crap. All men are the same" the woman said with a little smirk.

"No, no, it wasn't like that. He looked rather upset" Lucy said. "I mean, it was all very nice at first. He's a good kisser"

"Wait" the woman cut her off. "You kissed with him? You actually kissed him? You let him touch you?"

"Yeah" Lucy frowned. She thought that had been obvious. "Why is that any of your business?"

A furious expression appeared on the woman's face and she violently forced her arm in Lucy's stomach. "It is my business," Lucy's eyes widened and blood streamed out of her mouth. The woman pulled her arm back, holding Lucy's insides in her hand. "because Cas is mine"

She dropped the insides on the ground and walked away.

* * *

**Part 10**

Zoey opened her front door. She had to pick up some stuff she had left behind. Now that the divorce was completed she didn't have to come here anymore. Except this one time.

"Gerard? Are you home?" she called.

Gerard didn't answer. Maybe he was sleeping. Zoey walked upstairs when she heard a crack. Apparently Gerard wasn't sleeping.

"I'll be as quick as possible. I'm out before you know it" Zoey promised, even though Gerard didn't come out. She walked into the spare room, where Gerard had stored her stuff in one box.

She picked up the box and walked out of the room. She walked passed her bedroom and caught a glimpse of Gerard' body. She dropped the box and pushed the door open.

Gerard was hanging on the chandelier, a rope tightly around his neck.

Zoey gasped and covered her mouth while tears rolled over her face.

She ran towards him and tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy. She grabbed a chair and let Gerard's feet rest on it, after some effort. Then she took her phone and dialed 911.

While she waited for help she ran downstairs to get a knife. She ran back to the bedroom and climbed on another chair.

She cut the rope and after what felt like hours the rope broke and Gerard's body fell in her arms. She lay the body on the ground and she started giving him CPR.

"Come on, breathe. Don't you dare die on me! You hear me?" Zoey cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Video**

**Part 1**

"I'm sorry" the doctor said. "There's nothing we can do for him"

"But…you haven't even tried" Zoey said trembling. "You can't just leave without trying. You're a doctor for God's sake! Help him!"

She attacked the doctor and he let her slap him. The nurse came forward and pulled Zoey away.

"The pathologist will be here in a minute" the doctor said. "I'm really sorry"

The medical staff packed up their things and left. A few minutes later, Zoey hadn't moved an inch, a few man in white costumes came in her room. Apparently the man next door, who had a key of the house for emergency cases, had let them in.

"Ma'am? I need to ask you to move a little. We need to wrap up the body" one of them said.

"I…I don't get it" Zoey said. She wasn't crying anymore. "I know he was upset about the divorce, but I didn't think he was going to do this"

"Maybe it helps if you read this"

Zoey looked up. One of the men in white reached out an envelope and Zoey accepted. "I found it on the pedestal cupboard" he said.

While the pathologists carried the body outside Zoey opened the envelope.

"_Dear Zoey,_

_I need you to know that this is not what I wanted. I wanted a happy life with you and our daughter. At first it all seemed to work out for us, but then Daphne started requiring your attention and you being the person you are you just couldn't say no to her. _

_But you said no to us and I could tell it tore you up inside. Not being with me, not being with Alex. I thought that when you put Daphne into the clinic things would be different. But she got out and you made a choice. _

_You chose her. Congratulate her from me. She's won. I really pray that someday you will open your eyes and see her for what she really is. A jealous, selfish, delusional bitch"_

Zoey put the letter in the envelope and burst into tears again.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning

Dean was driving the Impala and there was no mullet rock playing for a change. The cassette tape player didn't work. Instead the radio was playing.

"What station is that? Music's awful" Jo complained. Dean changed the station, but it jumped back on the previous one.

"That's not a good sign" Sam said slowly.

The music stopped and a voice was heard.

"Last night a woman named Lucy Dickinson was murdered in the Nite Owl Restaurant. Her insides were ripped out. There are no suspects thus far"

The music played again

.

"Lucy Dickinson is the waitress we met last night" Cas said upset.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean said. "Hang on, you went to the restrooms, and she followed you after a few minutes. Then you came back, but she didn't"

"I didn't do anything" Cas said nervous.

"What happened out there?" Dean asked. "Did you make out with her? I mean, did you two kiss?"

"Yes" Cas admitted. He saw no reason to deny it. "But then I think I became a little aggressive, which wasn't the intention and I left her. She was alive and well when I left"

"Good. Was there anyone with you besides you and Lucy?" Dean asked sharp.

"I don't think so" Cas said after a while.

"Good" Dean said. "If the police asks any questions you stick to your story. Don't tell them anything else"

"Okay" Cas nodded.

* * *

**Part 3**

Isabel was in hearing room two asking questions to a suspect in a murder case, when the door opened and inspector Anderson appeared in the doorway.

"Chief needs to see you" Anderson said deadly serious.

"I'm busy" Isabel said distracted.

"It's important" Anderson said accenting his words.

Isabel sighed and stood up. She followed Anderson outside and locked the door. "What is this is about?" she asked, but Anderson walked her to the head bureau. He knocked and opened the door.

"You didn't have to escort me" Isabel said a little demeaning before she walked into the office. Two men in black suits came to her and held up their badges.

"I'm inspector Sommers, that's Inspector Smith" Sommers said and he put his badge away. He picked up a plastic, transparent bag with a small, rectangle card. "Do you recognize this?"

"Yeah, of course" Isabel said irritated. "There's a bunch of them lying on my desk. Why, what's going on?"

"Lucy Dickinson was murdered last night. I'll spare you the details, but she had this card in her bag" Sommers said.

"I heard about that poor woman. Her insides were torn out. I feel sorry for her family, but I didn't do it. And besides, it happened in Montana, while I was here, in Colorado. My boyfriend can confirm that" Isabel said calm. There was absolutely no way for her to panic, she didn't have anything to do with this murder. Or any murder, for that matter.

"Well, let's hope he can" Sommers said.

"Can I be dismissed? I have work to do" Isabel said. Chief Barnes signed with his hand and Isabel left. Once she was outside she conjured her phone and dialed a number.

"I want a list of all the people who dined at the Nite Owl Restaurant in Colombia Falls last night"

Something really messed up was going on and her police instinct screamed to her it had something to do with that Castiel dude. She was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**Part 4**

Daphne was baking pancakes for Alexia. She shot constant looks at the clock, causing the pancake to burn.

"Damn it" she cursed. She threw the pancake in the garbage can and poured in new dough.

"Aunty Daphne? Where's mommy?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know" Daphne said nervous. Zoey had been gone all night and wouldn't pick up her phone. Daphne wasn't used to babysitting Alexia for that long and fact was that she wasn't good at it. It was a good thing Alexia was very independent for her age.

The door opened and Daphne looked up. Zoey appeared in the doorway and she looked both exhausted and devastated.

"Where were you?" Daphne asked insisting. "I was worried sick. I thought something happened to you. I seriously considered calling the police and the hospitals"

Zoey nodded and looked at Alexia. "Sweetie, why don't you go outside and pick some flowers? Mommy needs to talk to aunty Daphne"

Alexia felt something bad had happened, but she did what her mother told her. Zoey waited until Alexia had closed the door and then turned to Daphne.

"Gerard committed suicide last night" Zoey said. "I found him hanging in our bedroom"

Daphne covered her mouth. "Oh my God, that's…awful" she said. She pulled Zoey closer and tried to console her. Zoey pushed her away softly. "I need to tell Alex" She walked outside and called Alexia.

She had left her handbag on the dresser.

It was open and Gerard's letter stuck out. Daphne's curiosity was stronger than her morality and she pulled the envelope out of the bag. She opened the letter and read. Her eyes grew big and she gasped. When she finished she rushed outside to find Zoey.

"Where you going to tell me this?" Daphne cried hysterical, waving the letter.

"You weren't supposed to see that" Zoey said.

"It's my fault!" Daphne screamed. "People are dying and it's my fault! I killed Martin and I got Gerard to kill himself. You have to go, before I get you killed too"

Zoey grabbed Daphne's arms. "Will you calm down? It's not your fault. Gerard just wrote that so I wouldn't feel guilty. But I still do. I need you to keep it together for a change. Could you do that for me?"

Daphne stared at her with wet eyes and nodded slowly. She understood she had to be there for her sister and she would do everything she could to support her.

* * *

**Part 5**

Isabel was in her office when someone knocked the door. Isabel looked up and said: "Come in" A young girl entered the office and walked towards the desk. She conjured some pieces of paper. "Here's the list you asked me for"

She handed it to Isabel and then waited for further instructions.

"That will be all, Jackie" Isabel said with a little nod.

Jackie turned around and walked to the door, when Isabel called her back.

"Did you tell anyone about this list? Or that I asked you to get it?" she asked.

"No, inspector Roberts" Jackie said a little nervous.

"Good" Isabel said sharp and she pointed to Jackie and then to herself. "Our little secret, okay?"

"Okay" Jackie nodded. She walked outside and closed the door.

Isabel took the list in her hands and examined it carefully. There were a lot of names on it, most of them unknown to her. The first page was useless, but on the second page she found something interesting.

"Castiel" she read aloud slowly. There was no last name mentioned, which would make it hard to track him down. "I knew it"

* * *

**Part 6**

Sam and Cas were at a motel in Colombia Falls, while Dean and Jo were outside. They were in front of the car and Dean had opened the hood. He was maintaining the Impala while Jo watched him.

"Can I help?" Jo offered.

"No" Dean said sharp. Jo gave him a strange look. "Not because you're a girl. I'm sure you know how to fix a car. It's personal, really"

"I get it" Jo said. "This is your baby. It's hard to let go"

"Exactly" Dean said, glad Jo got the picture so quickly. He wiped his hands off a cloth and shut the hood. "I think we're done here" He turned around. "Let's get those two monkeys on their feet. We're leaving town"

It happened in a flash. One moment Dean was standing on his two feet, the next he crashed against the car and fell on the ground.

"Dean!" Jo exclaimed. She bent on her knees and noticed blood coming out of his side.

* * *

**Part 7**

A couple of hours later Zoey left with Alexia. Even though she could barely keep herself from falling apart she wasn't going to leave her daughter, the person she loved the most, with a mentally ill sister. That would be very irresponsible.

And so Daphne was all alone now. She tried to comprehend the fact that Gerard had taken his own life. Hadn't Daphne told Zoey to leave so she could be with her family?

It's not my fault, Daphne defended herself in silence, I didn't ask Zoey to live with me and abandon her family for three months

.

Well, that's rather ungrateful, a small voice in her head said. Be honest, would you have been fine without her?

And yet it's not my fault, Daphne thought fierce, I let Zoey go. She should've tried harder saving her marriage.

Confident that she was indeed not to blame for Gerard's death she stood up from the couch, when the bell rang. Daphne walked to the front door, but when she opened there was no one there. She looked down and noticed a small package.

She picked it up and carried it inside. Daphne examined the box carefully, but there was no name or address on it. She walked to the kitchen drawer and took out a knife. She walked back to the kitchen table, where she'd left the package and opened it.

The package contained a DVD copy. Daphne took the DVD and put it in her DVD player. She turned her television on and pressed play.

When the images appeared Daphne didn't know how to react. She wanted to scream and throw her TV on the floor. She wanted to cry and drown in her own tears.

But she just sat there, staring shocked at the screen.

* * *

**Part 8**

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam exclaimed.

"Someone was shooting at us" Jo explained agitated. Dean was leaning on her and he was starting to become heavy. Cas rushed to them and took over.

"Thank you" Jo said.

"Where is it that you're injured?" Cas asked. "Then I'll heal you"

Dean shot a long look at Jo and then looked at Cas. "No" he said slowly. "I'm not that hurt. The bullet just missed me, it's just a scratch. Jo can take care of me"

Jo frowned, but nodded in agreement.

Dean shot a meaningful glance at Sam, knowing Cas wouldn't understand. Sam grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him outside, while Cas looked sheepishly at Dean, quietly asking for an explanation.

Dean lay on the bed and Jo sank down next to him. She carefully lifted his T-shirt and held her breath. Usually she didn't have any trouble with blood, unless it was the blood of someone she cared about. And she cared about Dean a lot.

She dabbed a wet towel against his side and he clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry" she said soft.

"No, it's…it's fine" Dean said. He tried to sit up, decided that it hurt too much and lay back down. "I…eh…I wanted to tell you I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?" Jo asked, consciously avoiding Dean's look.

"For sleeping with you, for the wrong reason" Dean said.

"And being a total jackass afterwards" Jo added helpfully.

"Yeah, that too" Dean said.

"And leaving me behind" Jo said.

"I'm sorry" Dean said.

For a few seconds Jo didn't respond. Then she pressed Dean's wound and he exclaimed.

"Now we're even' Jo smiled.

* * *

**Part 9**

Everything was a blur. The police was searching her house looking for things comparable to what Daphne had shown them on the DVD.

Daphne was sitting on the couch, staring at the black screen. She failed to erase the images in her head.

"Do you own a computer, Miss Allen?" Isabel asked. She had insisted to do this case. There was something about this man and she was going to find out what it was

.

Daphne nodded numb.

"You mind if I take a look?" Isabel asked.

Daphne shook her head and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and conjured her laptop. She put it on and typed in the password. She moved to make room for Isabel.

Isabel searched on the laptop like a shark hunting for its prey. She clicked on videos and found what she was looking for.

"I knew it, you sick bastard" she said. She looked up at Daphne. "I have to take your computer as evidence"

"Are you going to punish him?" Daphne asked worried.

"No, Miss Allen, we'll give him a lollypop" Isabel said sarcastic, while she put the laptop in the bag.

* * *

**Part 10**

Evening fell and the gang was having dinner. They had agreed to stay in the motel. While Jo and Dean had had their private conversation, Sam and Cas had been looking for takeaway Chinese. It wasn't what Dean would've chosen.

"This tastes weird" he complained.

"That's because you're only used to cheeseburgers" Cas said dead serious. "You need to eat more different kinds of food or you'll burnout"

They all stared at him.

"I read that in a magazine" Cas said, while his cheeks turned red.

"Well, thanks, doc" Dean said sarcastic. "I'll try keep it in mind"

He swallowed his second bite, when the bell rang.

"Thank God, saved by the bell" he said and he quickly walked to the door. He opened and an ID-card was being waved in front of his eyes.

"Good evening, inspector Roberts" Dean read the ID.

Cas froze and tried to hide behind Sam, but unfortunately Isabel had already seen him.

"Castiel! You're exactly the man I'm looking for" she said and she walked to him. She waved the DVD before his eyes. "Do you know what this is, Castiel?"

Cas shook his head afraid.

"This is proof that I was right about you all along" Isabel said. "This here shows all the awful things you did to that poor girl"

"I didn't kill her" Cas said panicking, referring to Lucy Dickinson.

"No, what you did was far worse" Isabel said and she conjured her cuffs."I arrest you for the abuse of a four year old girl. You can come with me peacefully or we can make a huge deal out of it. Your choice"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Caged**

**Part 1**

It was night and visiting hours were long over, but that didn't stop Dean from checking on his best friend.

Cas was sitting on the cold floor, his head buried in his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Dean, always armed with a lighter, made some light, because it was pitch dark.

"Hello, in there" he said a little nervous.

"Go away" Cas said hoarse.

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside" Dean said confident.

"Then you can wait for a very long time" Cas said. "Because I'm not coming"

"Why not?" Dean asked a bit frustrated. "This isn't about Meg, is it?"

Cas shook his head.

"Then why can't you just zap yourself out of this cage?" Dean asked.

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean, something Dean wished he hadn't done. Even in the vague light of the lighter he could see Cas' eyes were wet and bloodshot.

"There are people dying. And though I didn't kill them, somehow they're all connected to me. No matter how far I run, the bodies keep piling up and I'm scared that if I keep running the next body will be yours or Sam's. So, I'm not running anymore. It has to end with me" Cas said sad, but determined.

"Someone's trying to frame you" Dean said frustrated. "You can't just give up. You didn't do what they say you did…Or did you?"

Fury appeared in Cas' blue eyes. "If you're asking whether I hurt a four year old girl in any way possible, then the answer is no"

"I knew that" Dean said, ashamed to have doubt his friend for a second. "I'm going to find you an attorney. Don't say you don't want one, because you need one. Just because you won't come out, doesn't mean I can't do everything to get you out"

A heavy silence filled the space between them.

"Thanks, Dean" Cas eventually said.

* * *

**Part 2**

The next morning.

Zoey was talking with the mortician, while Alexia was watching cartoons. At least Zoey was under the impression Alexia was watching cartoons. Until her little girl let out a shriek.

"Mommy!"

Zoey, scared something had happened to Alexia, jumped up and ran into the sitting room. Alexia was staring at the screen.

"Lex, what's going on? You almost gave mommy a heart attack" Zoey said and swallowed a few times to calm down.

"Mommy, come look" Alexia said breathless. "Uncle Emmanuel is on TV"

Zoey rushed to the television and increased the volume.

"Last night the police arrested a man named Castiel for the abuse of a four year old girl" the newsreader said.

"Alexia, go play outside" Zoey said trembling.

"Why do they call him Castiel, mommy? His name's Emmanuel" Alexia said confused.

"Now!" Zoey yelled and Alexia ran outside.

* * *

**Part 3**

A guard brought Cas to a hearing room and pushed him down on a chair.

"Next time you do that I'll have to report it to your superiors" a man said in the doorway. He was wearing a suit and carried a small suitcase in his left hand. "But today I'll just blame it to your lack of experience"

The guard growled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last one, but please don't bother repeating yourself. We won't need you in our conversation, so you can go" the man said. "Through that door"

The guard walked outside and slammed the door.

"He's got a temper" the man said, not very impressed. He looked at Cas and reached his hand. "Craig Smith, I'm your attorney"

"I don't have any money" Cas said.

"I work pro bono" Craig said. Cas frowned. "That means you don't have to pay me"

"Why would you help me, if you're not paid for it?" Cas asked.

Craig stared at him, a little stunned by that question.

"Eh…no one has ever asked me that before" he started and his poker face fell off. "Being an attorney isn't just about getting a lot of money. It's also a game of power. Most of us don't care if we get a murderer out of prison or if we get an innocent man behind bars, as long as we win. Besides, we get paid by the government"

He opened the suitcase and revealed a portable DVD-player.

"The inspector who arrested you, did she show you this DVD?" Craig asked, while he installed the DVD.

Cas shook his head. "No, she just brought me straight here"

"Okay" Craig said. "I want you to look at this DVD and don't look away" He turned the DVD-player to Cas and walked behind him. He pressed play.

Cas' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. He remembered how he once had taken possession of the body of Jimmy Novak's daughter. Jimmy was the former owner of Cas' body.

This, however, was nothing like that. Cas would never hurt someone like that, especially not a child and definitely not her.

When the DVD was done Craig closed the player and put him back in the suitcase.

"I suggest you start talking"

* * *

**Part 4**

Anna waved a bag with chocolate cookies in front of Meg.

"I know you like these" Anna said teasing.

"When I was human, maybe" Meg snapped. "It's been a very long time since I was human"

"Then I guess my plan to keep you happy fails" Anna said, in a tone as if she couldn't care less.

"Why would you want to keep me happy?" Meg frowned.

"Cas is in trouble" Anna started. "Inspector Roberts has a DVD that shows how Cas abuses a little girl"

"What?!" Meg exclaimed and she jerked the bag with cookies out of Anna's hand. She ate a cookie, not because she was hungry, but because she was frustrated. "Cas would never do anything like that. Okay, sure, he's a little addicted to sex, but come one, the guy was a virgin until I deflowered him. Can you blame him?"

"A demon must have done something to that DVD" Anna said convinced.

"You have to get me out of here" Meg insisted.

"No" Anna said. "It's still not safe"

"You said Cas was going to need me. I think we can say he needs me now" Meg said frustrated.

Anna held her head diagonally. "Why would a demon care about an angel?"

"You're right, I don't" Meg shrugged. "I'm just sick and tired of this place. I came here to get Cas out and he still finds a way to get himself caught"

"There's nothing I can do about that" Anna said.

"There's one thing you could do for me" Meg said mischievous.

* * *

**Part 5**

It was visiting hour in prison and a guard told Cas someone wanted to see him. Cas expected to see Dean or Sam, but when he entered the visitors room it was Zoey who waved at him discreetly.

The guard brought him to the table and then withdrew himself. Cas sat down.

"Hi, Emmanuel" Zoey said full of compassion. "I'm sorry. Castiel, right? Daphne told me you found out who you are. How do you like your new old life?"

Cas looked around him, then back at Zoey and let his shoulders hang.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid question" Zoey said.

"What are you doing here?" Cas wondered. "Why aren't you with your family? With Alex? Does she know this is all about her?"

Zoey shook her head. "I didn't tell her. She's with my parents"

"Why not with her father?" Cas frowned.

Zoey realized her former brother-in-law didn't know about Gerard yet.

"Gerard committed suicide" she said quickly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Cas said.

"Thank you" Zoey sobbed. She swallowed. "I know someone's trying to set you up and they're using my little girl to do it. And I know Daphne sent that DVD to the cops, she told me. I don't know if she's trying to hurt you or if she really believes you hurt Alex, but I'm done with her. When I first saw you with her I thought I had to protect her from you. Turns out it's the other way around"

Cas didn't know what to say as he realized Zoey was saying sorry for all the times she had been mean to him. She took his hand.

"I promise you I will get you out of here"

* * *

**Part 6**

Anna threw the phone at Meg. She caught it with one hand and examined it.

"I'm still not sure what you're going to do with it, since Cas won't be able to use a phone while he's in prison" Anna said.

"You gave one to him, too, right?" Meg checked.

"Yes, and it only has your number and yours has only his number, so the two of you can start having phone sex with each other to pass the time" Anna said sarcastic.

"Or you can finally get me out of here, so I can go punch a little common sense into Castiel's pretty face and then he'll leave prison on his own" Meg suggested.

They heard wings and Balthazar joined them. He looked rather tired.

"For the last time, I can't let you out" he said. He sank down on the floor and Anna raised her eyebrows. "I wish I could tell you exactly what is going on, but I'm bound to keep my mouth shut"

"Why? Who's threatening you?" Meg asked a little arrogant.

"He's still really pissed about that deal" Balthazar said. "So when Castiel returned from Purgatory, he couldn't just let him get away again. He had to be punished"

"It's Crowley" Meg said, as if she was solving a crossword puzzle. "He brought Balty here back to life"

"He was really angry when he found out I saved him and you from Hell. He summoned me and swore he'd give me an eternity of torture in Hell if I ever tried to oppose him again"

"That still doesn't explain why you think Cas needs our help" Anna said.

"I knew Crowley was going to chase Castiel until he was dead, so I kept an eye on Castiel and everyone he's been involved with. Believe me when I say he's safe as long as he's in prison"

* * *

**Part 7**

A tensing silence filled the motel room. Jo wanted Dean to talk to her, but Dean just wanted to get drunk and Sam was on his laptop, pretending to be busy.

"How's your injury? You want me to check it?" Jo tried carefully.

"What?" Dean snapped. Then his face softened. "Oh…no. But, thanks for the offer"

Sam closed his laptop. "I know this might be inappropriate, but maybe we should leave this place until everything falls into place again"

"Things don't just fall into place" Dean said angry and stressed out. "That's why we were born. To make them fall into place. I can't believe you'd consider leaving while he needs us"

"He doesn't" Sam exclaimed. "He can get out, but he just won't. If he knows we're gone he might come out"

"I don't think so" Jo involved herself in the conversation. "Someone's out to get him and they won't stop until he breaks. Cas just doesn't want to see us break in the process. So, when it comes to the smartest option, my vote goes to Sam. But when it comes to loyalty and friendship, I think Dean's right"

Sam sighed deeply. "Then what are we doing? Are we staying or leaving?"

The door went open and a woman appeared. Jo's mouth dropped open while the woman shut the door.

"I suggest we stay" Ellen said dry. "I just got here"

* * *

**Part 8**

Cas examined the rectangle he had found on the floor of his cell. There had been a note on it. 'A present from Meg. Use it when you need me'

A strange warmth filled Cas' heart as he read the note over and over again as if it were a love letter. Somewhere behind all that tough acting Meg cared for him. He knew that now and when he got out he would find her and convince her to give him another chance. He wouldn't be so needy anymore, he wouldn't…chase her like a lost puppy.

"I'm starting to think someone wrote a novel on that small piece of paper" a British voice said.

Cas looked up and saw Crowley. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitter and shaking.

"In all honesty?" Crowley asked with raised eyebrows. "I'm just here to make fun of you. I won, you know. If you stay here, your life's basically over. And if you leave I'll have you executed. I never realized how useful women were until I met your pretty ex-wife"

"What?" Cas asked confused.

"I met a woman. She told me she was in love with you, but you left her and now she wants revenge. She seemed a little sociopathic" Crowley said cheerful.

Cas swallowed, Crowley laughed.

"Now, there's something to think about" Crowley said, before vanishing.

* * *

**Part 9**

It was evening in Colorado, but Alexia was still wide awake. Her grandparents were gone to bed and her mother was making coco for the two of them. Normally Alexia should be in bed by now and the way her mother had been acting so nice, too nice, alarmed the four year old.

Zoey turned around and put the two hot cups of coco on the table.

Zoey sipped from her coco. Then she looked up.

"You know that uncle Emmanuel was on the news this morning" she said.

"Yeah, but they called him Castiel" Alexia recalled the morning news.

"That's because his real name is Castiel" Zoey explained. "Anyways, he's in really deep trouble and he needs our help"

"What did he do?" Alexia asked.

"Some people are saying that he hurt you" Zoey said difficult.

"You mean like hitting me?" Alexia asked. Zoey shook her head. "Oh, sexually, you mean"

"If Castiel really hurt you, you have to tell me and I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again" Zoey promised fierce. "But if he didn't, we have to help him. We can't let him go to jail for something he didn't do. If he's innocent you're the only one who can help him. You have to testify in his favor"

Alexia needed some time to absorb that information.

"He never lay a finger on me" she eventually said. "I'll do it"

* * *

**Part 10**

Night fell and Meg was playing with her phone. She had gotten so used to the sound of wings, she didn't bother to look up when Balthazar and Anna appeared.

"We just heard Castiel's trial's tomorrow, which is very unusual" Balthazar said. "Whatever Crowley's up to, it'll happen tomorrow"

Meg shrugged. Why did everyone expect her to care?

"That means you'll have to be prepared" Anna said sharp.

Meg stopped playing games with her phone.

"We're getting you out tonight" Anna said.

Meg looked up, happy as a child. "Finally" she said.

Balthazar conjured his sword, but then a bright light shone from somewhere ahead of them.

"Oh no" Meg said. "Oh no no no no no no!"

That didn't exactly help, because an instant later both Balthazar and Anna were gone.

Meg sunk to the bottom of her cell.

"Great" she said grumpy. "Juuuust great"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Trial**

**Part 1**

The next morning.

Cas was sitting in the court room. The judge had sat down and ordered everyone to follow his example.

"The defendant may stand up"

Craig poked Cas to let him know he had to stand up.

"Castiel, you've been accused of pedophilia of the four year old Alexia Moore" the judge said.

"I didn't do it" Cas said desperate. He searched the room to find Sam and Dean. They were in the back. Jo wasn't there. Cas didn't blame her. They didn't know each other that well.

"There's enough damning material to believe the opposite" Daphne's attorney said.

That comment caused mixed reactions. On one side there were those people who believed Cas was guilty as charged and who wanted him convicted. On the other side there were those who thought he was innocent and they were not pleased with the words of the attorney.

"Silence" the judge said and he knocked with his hammer.

"Your honor, if you allow me, I'd like to summon my first witness"

* * *

**Part 2**

"Get me out of here! Guard!" Meg yelled, though she knew it was no use. The only reason Anna and Balthazar had been able to chat with her without being disturbed, was because they were able to make humans unconscious. So they were all probably fast asleep.

"Stop yelling" Zoey hissed. She was carrying a big book, which Meg recognized as Daphne's 'The Lake', a diary hidden behind fictional character names.

"What are you doing here?" Meg frowned. She didn't want to have anything to do with the Allen sisters.

"Cas' trial started an hour ago" Zoey started. "I have to prepare my daughter"

"Yeah, cool story" Meg said uninterested.

Zoey showed Meg the book, thinking Meg never saw it before.

"This is Daphne's diary. She uses fictional names, but I know everything she wrote down really happened. There has to be something in here we can use to help Castiel" Zoey said determined.

Meg shrugged. "Why don't you use it yourself?" she asked bored.

"Daphne is my sister. If she knows I'm not on her side, she might do something really drastic" Zoey said.

"And how is that a tragedy" Meg said, who wasn't kidding.

Zoey shoved the book through the bars and it fell on the floor.

"Read it" she kind of begged.

"Okay, so what if I read it and I find something?" Meg said. "I can't get out. I don't have a key"

"Wait here, I'll go find something" Zoey said and she disappeared in the shadows. Meg sank down in Indian style and opened the book.

* * *

**Part 3**

The first witness was the mother of the seven year old boy Cas had healed from a life threatening fever.

"I went to the kitchen and when I came back Mr. Allen, as he presented himself, had his hands all over my son. I…I think he was taking advantage of my son's weakness"

"Objection!" Craig said. "I think everyone in Castle Rock knows about my client's special abilities? Castiel can heal people with his bare hands, which is why Mrs. Jones had him come over in the first place. But to do his job he needs to touch his patient. He doesn't even charge them"

"Of course he wouldn't" Evan Trumble, Daphne's attorney, said. "That's because he knows that what he's doing is wrong"

While Craig and Evan where quibbling, Cas looked sharp at Mrs. Jones.

"I never touched your son and you know it. I saved your son and this is not the right way to thank me"

Mrs. Jones seemed to cringe and looked around to find support or a way out.

* * *

**Part 4**

Meg was browsing through the pages of Daphne's book, hoping to find something that could prove Cas' innocence. While she read she listened carefully to hear if Zoey was on her way back yet.

Maybe everyone was awake again. After all, the building was full of staff. Meg wasn't in prison, she was being held custody, until someone told her how long she'd be convicted.

So it was very assumable Zoey had been caught and thrown out. Or maybe she'd been arrested for trying to help Meg escape.

"Hello?!" Meg shouted to be sure.

No respond.

"Is anyone there?" Meg yelled.

Again no answer.

"Zoey!" Meg yelled again.

Complete silence.

"Okay, stay calm" Meg told herself. "Zoey's just very confused and upset about the trial. She can only think about Alexia, so she forgot about me"

The other theory was that Zoey got killed, because she tried to help Cas.

* * *

**Part 5**

Evan waved with the DVD.

"This is what's it's all about. Without this DVD Mr. Castiel wouldn't be sitting here and no one would make him take responsibility for his actions. Your honor, if you allow me I would like to show this DVD to you and the jury"

Daphne's laptop was standing on a table.

"Objection!" Craig shouted for the second time. 'Daphne Allen is a woman suffering from a mental illness. Inspector Roberts took advantage of Daphne's ignorance and though she didn't have a search warrant she still searched the house, which means the DVD doesn't count"

The request to show the DVD was being declined.

"No problem" Evan said. "I have another DVD. This DVD was handed to me by someone who wishes to stay anonymous"

The judge gave permission and Evan put the DVD in the driver of the laptop.

A few minutes later Shannen White appeared on the screen. She was wearing the same clothes she wore on her last day alive.

"If you see this, it means I'm dead. I had to make sure there was a way to tell the world what happened to me. Emmanuel Allen, Daphne Allen's husband, is a rapist. He raped me, while his wife was in the hospital. Someone has to stop him, before he hurts more people"

The DVD stopped.

"I think that says enough" Evan said self-confident. "I think it's very telling that Shannen White is now dead"

"No!" Cas yelled. "I didn't rape her! We almost slept together, but it didn't happen!"

"Shut up!" Craig hissed.

* * *

**Part 6**

"The defense wants to summon Alexia Moore" Craig said.

The door opened and both Zoey and Alexia entered the courtroom. Zoey walked Alexia to the judge and then found herself a seat.

Alexia took the oath and then waited with held breath for the questions.

"Alexia, how long have you known Castiel?" Craig asked kind.

"For a few months now" Alexia answered.

"How would you describe his personality?" Craig asked.

"He's sweet" Alexia said. "He's a little shy and quite clueless. But he's the only one who treats me like an adult"

"And does he do adult things with you?" Craig asked.

"You mean, does he put his cock in me?" Alexia asked back.

Craig raised his eyebrows, surprised and impressed by Alexia's immediacy. "Exactly. Did he ever do that?" he asked.

"No. And I don't think he ever did it to anyone. I think those other people are lying. I busted uncle Castiel and Shannen. And Shannen seemed to want it just as much" Alexia said sharp.

"I think it's very clear" Craig said. "My client is innocent"

"The girl is afraid" Evan smiled. "She's standing face to face with the man who used her to fill his needs"

Alexia climbed out of the box and walked towards Cas. She turned around and faced the judge.

"Uncle Castiel is a good man. He has his flaws and he made his mistakes, but raping me or anyone else for that matter is not one of them"

She turned to Cas and wiped the tears of his face with her tiny hands.

"Uncle Castiel is an angel. I suggest you let him go"

* * *

**Part 7**

Meg read the book as if it was a detective and she wanted to know who the killer was. Daphne's life had been a roller coaster due to her illness. But everyone knew Daphne was crazy, including Cas' attorney. So she kept looking for something different.

When she was near the end she discovered something strange. She flipped a few pages, when a piece of paper fell out of the book. Meg picked it up and opened it. She read the letter and compared the handwriting with the one in the book.

She threw the book on the floor and conjured her phone.

No signal, it said  
"Damn it!" she cursed.

She carefully stretch her arm, but the Key of Solomon was still working perfectly.

She looked at the hard stone floor and stamped on it, causing part of the floor to break. Meg grabbed a piece of the floor and threw it at the ceiling.

The Key of Solomon broke and Meg kicked her cell open.

* * *

**Part 8**

The jury had made a decision and a woman walked to the judge and gave him a piece of paper.

"To the question if Castiel abused Alexia Moore the jury finds him not guilty" the judge said.

"Yes!" Dean triumphed. He jumped up and walked quickly towards Cas.

Zoey took Alexia by the hand and walked down the aisle.

"Zoey, wait!" Daphne shouted desperate.

Zoey turned around."Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put Alex through? After everything I've done for you. Gerard killed himself, because of you! How many lives do you have to destroy, before you realize you're the one who needs to be put away in a cell?"

Daphne grabbed Zoey's arm. "Please, listen to me. I never meant to hurt you or Alex. I thought I was helping. Tell me how I can make it up"

Zoey jerked her arm. "Stay away from me and Alex. And if you even care a little about Cas, you stay away from him, too"

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Part 9**

Meg looked around the police station. So that was why no one was answering her calls for help. They were all dead. There were bodies everywhere and their insides were torn out. The floor was covered in blood.

"Meg"

Meg looked up. Daphne had entered the building. She stared shocked at the bodies.

"You killed all those people" she said trembling. It wasn't a question, but an observation. "You're going to hurt more people. I can't let you do that"

"You can't handle me. I'm too strong for you" Meg said. She walked towards Daphne and passed her. If she was going to try something Meg could easily take her down.

However, as she passed by, Daphne jumped forward and stabbed Meg in her neck with a syringe, containing a red substance.

"Aaaahhh!" Meg gasped and she touched her neck. "What the hell are you doing?"

But Daphne had left the building and ran for her life.

* * *

**Part 10**

Cas walked outside and saw Zoey standing against the wall.

"I'm glad you're not gone yet" Cas said.

"I waited for you" Zoey said. "Listen, Cas, what Daphne did is unforgivable, but if it helps, I had a very good conversation with her and I think she's really sorry"

Cas shook his head. "It doesn't help. I thought Daphne trusted me"

"She was upset about the annulment for your wedding" Zoey explained. "She'd expected or actually hoped you'd rip the pages into pieces and come home with her. But when you didn't she was really hurt and she's been looking for a way to get even and this DVD was a God's gift to her"

"That DVD was very well made. How did they do that?" Cas wondered.

"Sony Vegas?" Zoey suggested. "I don't know. What I do know is that it's over. You can go back to your friends and you will never hear from us again"

Cas jumped up when he heard an unfamiliar melody.

"I think someone's trying to call you" Zoey said.

Cas searched his pockets and conjured his phone. He pressed the green button to answer.

"Meg, I'm free. They let me go" he said happy. He turned his back to Zoey.

"Cas, Daphne just attacked me" Meg said agitated. "She stabbed me with a blood syringe"

"How could she attack you? You're much stronger" Cas said confused.

"She took me by surprise" Meg said fast.

"I'm sorry, Meg. Daphne has really lost her mind" Cas said.

"No" Meg said "Cas, listen to me. We were wrong about Daphne"

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked slowly.

"I can't explain it over the phone, it takes too long" Meg said.

"Try it" Cas said as he turned around. His eyes widened in fear as Zoey stood right in front of him. She had conjured an angel sword. "Meg?" he said trembling.

"Cas? What's happening?" Meg asked agitated.

Zoey drove the sword through his stomach and Cas dropped the phone.

As the phone hit the ground he heard Meg scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: What Happened in Colorado (flashback chapter)**

**Part 1**

Summer 2007

Daphne and Roland were lying in the woods, enjoying the sun and playing like teenagers in love.

At the shore of the lake there was a handsome twenty-five year old man.

"Go on, Martin" a female voice said. "You can do it"

Martin turned around. "Zoey!" he said enthusiastic and clapped his hands. Zoey came to him and he hugged her tight. "Martin loves Zoey"

Zoey caressed his hair. "I know, darling, I know" she said sweet. "You want to go take a dip in the lake?" she suggested.

Martin looked at her and she could see the conflict in his eyes. It was really hot and he could really use some refreshing, but on the other hand he really wasn't such a good swimmer.

Zoey took his hand and smiled reassuring. "I'll be with you. Nothing will happen"

So they took off their clothes, except their underwear and walked into the lake.

They swum and splashed water to each other. Zoey was a very good swimmer and she pulled Martin further into the lake.

"Zoey, I think we should go back" Martin said a little scared.

"Silly, you're safe with me" Zoey promised. She dived into the water and pulled Martin under.

"Help!" Martin yelled difficult, with his mouth full of water.

Zoey grabbed Martin by his shoulders and pulled him up.

"Zoey, why did you do that?" Martin asked sad.

"I was just playing with you" Zoey said sweet. She caressed his hair again. "Sssh, it's okay. You don't have to be scared. It'll all be over soon"

And with all her strength she pushed his head under water. He struggled and fought, but Zoey felt how his defense became weaker and weaker.

She pulled him to the shore and lay him down. Then she ran into the woods, until she found Daphne and Roland sleeping.

"Daphne, wake up!" Zoey screamed hysterical. She kicked Daphne in her right side and she opened her eyes.

"What?" Daphne asked weak.

"Get up!" Zoey yelled.

"What is going on? Did something happen?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, something terrible" Zoey cried. "Martin's dead. He drowned"

It felt like the world had fallen down on Daphne.

"No" Daphne said trembling. She stood up and ran towards the lake. "Martin, wake up! Sweetie, wake up!"

Zoey grabbed Daphne's shoulders and shook her.

"He's dead! He's never going to wake up!" she yelled angry and Daphne cringed. "You have to go home and break things off with Roland"

"What? Why?" Daphne sobbed confused.

"He's no good for you" Zoey snapped. "Don't you see it? You were supposed to look after our brother and look what happened! I tried to save him, while you were being the slut that you are"

"It's not my fault" Daphne said weak.

"Go home" Zoey ordered. "I'll make some calls"

* * *

**Part 2**

_Daphne took his hand. "I don't want to lose you. You have to stay with me forever" she insisted. _

_Cas nodded, not really considering what she was saying._

"_Emmanuel, I want you to make me your wife" Daphne said breathless. _

Zoey and Shannen were sitting at the kitchen table in Zoey's house. "I'm glad you came" Zoey said. "Yeah, sure" Shannen said. "I meant what I said. I'll do what I can to help you"

"Thank you" Zoey said. "I really don't trust Emmanuel, but I promised Daphne I'd give him the benefit of the doubt"

"I get it" Shannen said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow him, take pictures of him, maybe even film him" Zoey said.

"I don't think that's legal"" Shannen said careful.

"If he hurts my daughter it won't be legal, either" Zoey snapped and Shannen cringed.

"All right, I'll do it" Shannen agreed reluctantly.

* * *

**Part 3**

_Daphne lifted one of the table legs that had broken off of the living table and walked behind Mitch. She lifted the leg and smashed it down on Mitch' head. He dropped on the floor and blood dripped out of his head._

Daphne parked her car in front of Castle Café. She got out of her car and dragged Mitch to the front porch. She dropped him there and walked back to her car and drove away.

A few seconds later another car opened and Zoey walked to the Castle Café.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"Aah" said Mitch groaning, who could barely keep his eyes open. "Your sister bashed my head. She's completely lost is"

"Come on, I'll take you to a hospital" Zoey said and she helped Mitch stand up. She walked him to her car and helped him in the backseat.

She drove to an old building and walked Mitch inside.

"This doesn't look like a hospital" Mitch frowned, his back towards Zoey. Zoey grabbed a loose pipe and bashed Mitch head a few times, until he fell on the floor and she was certain he was dead.

She grabbed his arms and dragged him over the floor to a corner. She dropped him next to the bodies of Jack and Carrie.

* * *

**Part 4**

"_My husband just violated me" Daphne said. Cas shot her an angry look and Daphne raised her eyebrows. "What, I didn't just throw myself out of the window"_

"_My car is just around the block. I'll go get it and then I'll take you to the hospital" the neighbor said. He looked at Cas. "Next time I see you…"_

Daphne had barely settled herself in her hospital bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, when she picked up.

"Daphne, how are you?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine, considering" Daphne said bitter.

"I'm so sorry. I should've never taken Emmanuel to that lake" Zoey said. "What are you going to do now?"

Daphne sighed. "What can I do?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, divorce him? Call the police?" Zoey said sarcastic.

"No, I don't want to do that" Daphne said hesitating. "He just lost his self-control. Happens to me all the time"

"Daphne, sweetie, he could've killed you" Zoey said sharp. "You have to let him feel he can't just do that and get away with it"

"Then what do you think I should do?" Daphne asked helpless.

"Call the police, tell them everything that happened and let them come to the hospital. I'll take care of the rest"

* * *

**Part 5**

_Zoey tapped Daphne's arm reassuring. "Don't be afraid. I won't take you there" she promised. She took Daphne's face in her hands. "I won't take you there. Listen, why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay here to let Emmanuel in. Gerard's home, he can take care of Alex"_

"_Yeah, alright" Daphne said and she sniffed._

"_Now, come one, away with those tears" Zoey said motherly. Daphne dried her eyes and smiled weak. _

"_I'm so lucky to have you" she sobbed._

Cas and Alexia were gone and Zoey was sitting at the kitchen table. Daphne's handwritten book was lying open on a blank page and Zoey started writing.

When she had written one page, she closed the book and walked to the dresser. She opened the upper drawer and conjured a knife.

She walked upstairs to Daphne's room. She walked to the bed and moved the sheets. Daphne was fast asleep and wouldn't feel a thing. Zoey had drugged her with her own painkillers.

Zoey moved Daphne's shirt up and placed the knife on her belly. She cut and dragged the knife over Daphne's upper body.

* * *

**Part 6**

"_I called her a slut and told her I never wanted to see her again. Then I left the house. She followed me into the alley. I took a shorter way home. I had taken a cab, but I didn't want to wait for another one. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. _

_So, I took a shortcut via the alley and she followed me. She cried and tried to talk to me. I didn't want to listen and got angry. She grabbed my arm and tried to stop me from walking away._

_I slapped her and she fell on the ground. I walked towards her and checked on her. She was awake and she was only hurt a little" Andy said. _

Shannen scribbled up and turned around. She jumped up and let out a shriek; Zoey was standing right in front of her.

"Did you do it?" Zoey asked. Shannen nodded distracted. "Okay, let's do this then"

She was carrying a black bag and conjured a video camera out if it.

"You are going to tell the world how Emmanuel Allen raped you" she said.

"Why would I do that? Emmanuel's a nice guy. A little silly, maybe, but other than that" Shannen said.

"There's a webcam hidden in the bathroom and I know for a fact that you took a shower tonight" Zoey said.

"You've been watching me?" Shannen said disgusted.

"Do as I say or the entire world will be watching you" Zoey threatened.

"You can't do this!" Shannen said upset. "Why are you trying to ruin his life? What did he ever do to you?"

Zoey held up her camera. "Just say the words"

Shannen reluctantly averted her head to the camera and said Emmanuel Allen raped her.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Zoey smiled and she put the camera away. "Why was Andy so upset? I saw him running away"

"I told him I slept with Emmanuel" Shannen shrugged.

The silence afterwards was deafening. Shannen told Zoey it was just a joke, but Zoey could only hear her own heart pounding. She knew Cas was a virgin and if anyone was going to deflower him, it was going to be her.

"If you don't mind, I'm going home" Shannen said and she turned around.

Zoey picked up a brick and sneaked up on Shannen. When she was standing right behind her she raised her arm and bashed Shannen's head a few times.

When she was dead Zoey dragged her to the garbage bags and dropped her.

* * *

**Part 7**

Gerard got home from his work. He hung his coat on the rack and walked into the sitting room. He saw Zoey sitting in the couch, writing something.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" he asked and Zoey looked up.

"I'm writing a goodbye letter" Zoey smiled.

"For me?" Gerard asked cynical. Zoey stood and walked to her ex-husband.

"No, not for you" she shook her head. "From you" She touched his forehead with her index and middle finger and Gerard fell unconscious.

As if he was a feather she carried him upstairs and put him on a chair. She took the rope which she had kept in the room as a preparation and winded it tightly around Gerard's neck.

The other end she tied to the chandelier. She pulled the chair away and a second later she heard a snap.

* * *

**Part 8**

"_Aaaahhh!" she exclaimed. She pushed Cas away and looked at him terrified. _

"_I'm sorry" Cas mumbled concerned._

"_It's okay" Lucy said, but Cas unlocked the door and ran away._

Cas hurried out of the toilet and walked back into the restaurant. Lucy stared perplex at the backdoor Cas just went through.

A few yards further, in the shadows, Zoey was watching. She examined the waitress. She was pretty, but not stunning.

She walked to the girl and started talking. Did the guy hurt her? She could tell her, she's a cop, Zoey told the girl.

Lucy Dickinson, Zoey read from the name card attached on Lucy's working outfit. Lucy asked for some ID. Zoey showed her the card saying Isabel Roberts. She had jabbed the card when she had been in Isabel's office, giving Cas an alibi.

Zoey asked if she had been making out with Cas and when the answer was yes, she became furious.

"Why is that any of your business?" Lucy asked.

"It is my business," Zoey said as she forced her arm into Lucy's stomach, "because Cas is mine"

* * *

**Part 9**

"_Gerard committed suicide last night" Zoey said. "I found him hanging in our bedroom" _

_Daphne covered her mouth. "Oh my God, that's…awful" she said_

Daphne threw her arms around Zoey and Zoey faked a few tears and sobs. She pushed Daphne away and said she had to tell Alexia. She put her purse on the dresser, knowing Daphne would see the letter and be too curious to leave it where it is.

And indeed, a minute later, Daphne stormed outside, hysterically crying how everything was her fault.

Zoey walked back inside, trusting Daphne would need some time to calm down.

She opened Daphne's computer and connected a portable hard drive to it. The hard drive contained a fake video of Cas doing things with Alexia.

Zoey copied the video to Daphne's files and then removed the hard drive. She closed the computer and called Alexia.

"Let's go, Lex" she said. "We're going to your grandparents"

* * *

**Part 10**

_However, as she passed by, Daphne jumped forward and stabbed Meg in her neck with a syringe, containing a red substance._

"_Aaaahhh!" Meg gasped and she touched her neck. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_But Daphne had left the building and ran for her life._

The door of the court building opened and Zoey's heart jumped up when Cas came outside. The fact that he was alone made her even happier.

"I'm glad you're not gone yet" Cas said. Zoey died inside, but managed to stay calm.

"I waited for you" she said. She defended Daphne and tried to make Cas understand why she did it, but secretly Zoey was hoping Cas wouldn't forgive her. And she got her wish.

"It doesn't help. I thought Daphne trusted me" Cas said, sounding hurt.

Cas' phone rang and Zoey was a little annoyed. They were bonding here, who had the nerve to disturb them?

"Meg" Cas said and Zoey noticed a sudden change in his voice, as if he was happy to hear her. He turned his back to Zoey.

Meg, Zoey thought disgusted. She would get what was coming to her.

Zoey sneaked up on Cas and conjured the angel sword Crowley had given her, beside the angel powers.

"Try it" Cas said, still talking to Meg as he turned around. His eyes widened in fear as Zoey stood right in front of him. "Meg?" he said trembling.

"Cas? What's happening?" Meg asked agitated.

Zoey drove the sword through his stomach and Cas dropped the phone.

Cas grabbed Zoey's arms as he looked her sharp in the eyes. His eyes bulged as he saw everything she had done.

Zoey pulled the knife out and Cas dropped on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Obsessed**

**Part 1**

Meg sat on her knees, outside the police station. With her right hand she held her stomach and with her left she tried to pull herself up on the wall. She closed her eyes and focused.

"Meg!"

Meg opened her eyes and saw Sam walking in her direction. He helped her up, while Dean frowned.

"How did you get out?" he wanted to know.

Sam helped Meg to the couch, but she refused to lie down. She groaned from the pain.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Daphne attacked me" Meg said difficult. "My stomach hurts, my hands hurt"

"Cas' ex attacked you, why?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's not her fault" Meg said. "Zoey manipulated her. Where's Cas?"

Sam looked at Dean, who scratched his head.

"Please, tell me you know where he is" Meg said weak.

* * *

**Part 2**

Cas' eyes flashed open and his chest went up and down. He was tied onto a chair and he felt a sharp pain in both his hands. He looked down at his shirt, which was soaked in blood. He moved his arms and the pain in his hands became worse. He looked over his shoulder and saw how an angel sword pinched his hands together. He heard footsteps and tried to free himself.

"You're awake" Zoey said breathless. She was carrying a plate with food. "Good"

"You killed all those people" Cas said trembling. "Why?"

Zoey sighed. "Do we have to talk about that?" She lifted the plate. "Look, I made you dinner"

"I don't eat" Cas said short.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Zoey nodded.

"Why did you kill those people? And why did you make that DVD about me and Alex?" Cas insisted to know.

Zoey sighed again. "All right, then, if you must know" She put the plate on the ground. "When I saw you for the first time, through my field glass, I felt something new. Something I haven't felt with Gerard for a very long time. But when Daphne saw you she ruined my chances. You believe you owe her, because you think she saved you. But she didn't. I did. I saw you first"

"Why didn't you just say something?" Cas asked.

"I did. On the first night you were in Daphne's house, but you didn't listen" Zoey said desperate.

"I'm sorry" Cas said weak.

"I forgive you" Zoey smiled and she caressed his cheek. Cas shivered. "You have no idea how hard it was to see the two of you together. That's why I was such a bitch in the beginning. All I really wanted was to tell you how much I love you"

"If you love me you wouldn't try to kill me" Cas said difficult.

"What? No, I would never do that" Zoey said upset. "I just had to get you here, so we can have some privacy. Crowley wants me to kill you, but there's no way I'm doing that"

"You're really stupid if you think you'll get away with this. Crowley will find you and kill you" Cas said demeaning.

"You don't have to be mean" Zoey said a little hurt. "I even made the holy circle as big as possible, so you'd have the entire building"

Cas looked around him. So that's where the light came from. He looked at the walls. "I see you made some decorations" he noted.

"We can't have any of your angel buddies showing up, can we?" Zoey said. She clapped her hands. "Okay, why did I kill those people. Jack was being too nosy and I know that's my fault, so I had to fix it. I didn't plan to kill Carrie, but she was there and I couldn't take any chances. Also, I was kind of bored.

Shannen said she slept with you and I know she lied. It was so disrespectful of her towards you. I had to punish her.

That waitress made out with you. You're mine, I couldn't let her get away with that.

And those people in the police station wouldn't let me see Meg. And I had to see Meg, because I had to give her Daphne's book, so she could figure things out. I know she's stuck. Oh, and Gerard was too jealous for words. You have no idea"

"And the DVD?" Cas asked.

"Oh, right, Crowley made that with a few of his demon tricks" Zoey said. "The point is that Daphne turned you in and I wanted you to turn against Daphne completely"

* * *

**Part 3**

How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Meg was lying on the couch and with her eyes closed she answered: "As if someone stabbed me in my stomach and my hands"

"You want a painkiller or something?" Sam asked. This was weird. Last time he had spoken to Meg he had forbidden her to ever see Cas again. Now he believed he should've thought twice about that.

"I don't think that'll help" Meg said. "We need to find that Zoey bitch and chop her head off"

"What makes you think Zoey's behind all this?" Sam asked.

"I read Daphne's diary" Meg said soft. "Most of it is Daphne's writing, but near the end the handwriting changes. There was a letter, a goodbye letter, in the same handwriting. Zoey killed her husband and made it look like suicide, and she wrote the goodbye letter. She gave me the book, because she knew I wasn't going to get out. Or at least she thought so"

She grabbed Sam's arm. "You have no idea what she wrote. Crowley gave her the powers of an angel. She can do whatever she wants"

* * *

**Part 4**

In the room next to Sam's Dean was trying to call Cas. Meg had been so kind to give him his phone number.

When after the fourth time Cas still hadn't given any sign he heard Dean's calls. Dean smashed his phone into the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He looked up at the ceiling. "Cas! Cas, if you hear this, I will find you and I will tear that bitch into shreds. I promise you"

He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Anna? Please get down here? We could really use your help"

He had barely finished when Anna appeared.

"I am so sorry I didn't get here any faster" she said, out of breath. "We tried to free Meg, but someone trapped us. We got out a few minutes ago and then I had this weird feeling like something's wrong and I heard you calling Cas' name. I don't know where Balthazar went, though"

"Yeah, whatever" Dean said agitated. "You need to locate Cas"

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated.

"That's weird" she said after a short while and she opened her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked nervous.

"I'm trying to find Cas, but I can only see his ex-wife" Anna said. She turned to Dean. "I think you need Daphne's help if you want to find Cas"

* * *

**Part 5**

Zoey looked at Cas with compassion in her eyes.

"You're really in pain, aren't you?" she asked. Cas nodded and Zoey opened the buttons of his shirt. She held her breath when she saw the wound she had made. "I thought angels could heal"

"You used an angel sword" Cas explained. "It takes longer to heal. If you had pushed it any deeper I would've been dead by now"

"Oh, my poor Cas" Zoey said. She took off her shirt and revealed a red tank top. She pressed the shirt against the wound and Cas groaned.

Zoey frowned. "You need to be distracted" she decided. She sat down on his lap and while she kissed him she moved her hands up and down his thorax. "Daphne would never do this. She'd rather have sex with a random stranger than with you. I don't know what's wrong with her"

She kissed him again and opened his belt.

"Zoey" Cas said, in an attempt to stop her. "Don't do that"

"Ssshhh" Zoey said as she took Cas' cock in her hands and put it inside her. She grabbed his shoulders and moved up and down. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this" she said while her breathing accelerated.

When she was finished she got off Cas' lap and zipped his pants, but she left his shirt open. She smiled happy.

"It feels so good to be your first" she beamed.

Cas started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Zoey asked nervous.

"You weren't my first" Cas smiled. "Meg was. And she was much better you"

* * *

**Part 6**

With Anna's help Dean appeared in Daphne's living room. Anna stayed behind, to try and locate Cas again.

Daphne let out a shriek when she saw Dean.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? I'm calling the cops" she said scared.

"Wait, listen, I'm not here to hurt you" Dean said, raising his hands. "I just need to know where I can find your sister"

"Zoey? What do you need her for?" Daphne asked defensive.

"Look, I know you think Zoey is your God or something, but she's been playing mind games with you. She's been manipulating you"

Daphne shook her head. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but Zoey is the best sister I can imagine"

"She's evil" Dean snapped. "She killed innocent people and she abducted Cas. You know, the guy you married?"

"Why would she do that?" Daphne asked cynical.

"Because she's obsessed with him" Dean exclaimed. "Meg read your book and she told me Zoey had written the last few pages, saying Cas belonged with her and she'd stop at nothing to get him"

"Don't be so ridiculous. Zoey couldn't stand the sight of him in the beginning" Daphne said in disbelief.

"Zoey is a good actress" Dean said. "She killed your brother"

Tears came up in Daphne's eyes and she turned her head away. "Why would you say that? It was an accident and my fault"

Dean took her arm.

"Show me where it happened" he said and he pulled Daphne outside.

* * *

**Part 7**

Zoey was furious. She couldn't believe that demon slut got to be the first woman Cas had ever slept with.

"You think that's funny?" she asked trembling.

"I think it's hilarious" Cas admitted.

"You want to know what's funny?" Zoey said. "While you're here making fun of me, your precious Meg is going through the same pain you are"

"What?" Cas asked confused.

"Yeah, I gave Daphne a syringe with your blood and told her to stab Meg with it. I told her Meg was going to hurt you. As long as your blood stays in her system, everything that happens to you, happens to her in a way. She won't be bleeding, but she'll feel everything" Zoey said with an evil grin.

"You…" Cas said; he couldn't find a word that would describe Zoey. No word was bad enough.

"And you want to know what else is funny?" Zoey continued. "Crowley gave me some angel juice. He learned me a few tricks, like how to read someone. It's like this"

She forced her fist and arm into Cas' stomach, making Cas gasp and throw up blood. Zoey searched with her hand inside Cas, until her fingers held onto something.

"Hmm, I think that's your liver" she said and she jerked, making Cas scream. She threw the piece of organ on the ground and looked at Cas. "Tell me you love me" she commanded.

"No" Cas said bitter.

Zoey forced her arm back inside Cas' stomach.

"Stop it" Cas said difficult.

Zoey jerked and Cas screamed again. This time she was holding his kidneys.

* * *

**Part 8**

Daphne and Dean were standing in the woods.

"There. That's where it happened" Daphne pointed at the lake. "I'm sorry, I'm not going any closer"

"I think we should" Dean said insensitive. He grabbed Daphne's arm again and pulled her to the lake. "Now, tell me what happened"

"He drowned, that's what happened!" Daphne yelled. "I was supposed to look after him, but I failed"

"That's the story Zoey told you" Dean said. "Is there someone else who could tell you what happened?"

"No, of course not" Daphne said irritated. "Unless you count Martin, but he's-"

"-dead?" Dean said with raised eyebrows. "Why would that change anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked confused.

"Who's to say your brother hasn't been with you all this time? Maybe you were too upset to see the signs. Why don't you try and call him? If he's here he'll let you know" Dean said.

"You want me to call my dead brother? That's ridiculous" Daphne said. Dean cast her an angry glance. "Okay, fine" she gave in. She took a deep breath. "Martin? Are you here somewhere?"

An ice cold wind swirled around Daphne and she got goose bumps.

"Hello, Daphne"

Daphne gasped and covered her mouth. Martin was standing in front of her.

"Is it really you?" Daphne asked emotional.

Martin nodded.

"How come you're…" Daphne wanted to ask, but didn't know how.

"Normal?" Martin helped. "Dying changed a few things. But I'm still good looking"

Daphne laughed and Dean coughed. Martin averted his head to hem.

"We need to ask you something" Dean said.

"I know what your question is" Martin said. "It wasn't an accident. Zoey drugged Daphne and her husband and she pulled me into the lake and drowned me"

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. "No" she said.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne" Martin said sad. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I'm stuck to this place and you never come here"

Daphne took a few deep breaths and swallowed. She turned to Dean and blinked to fight the upcoming tears. "There's an old, empty building, here in Castle Rock. Zoey and I used to go there when we were teenagers"

She gave him the address.

"Go find Cas" she said.

"You don't want me to take you home first?" Dean asked doubtful.

"I know my way" Daphne said. "Go, I need some time with my brother"

And thus Dean called Anna to give him a ride.

* * *

**Part 9**

"Tell me you love me" Zoey said furious.

"I could never love you. You manipulating, lying, evil slut" Cas said bitter.

"Do you want me to pull out some more organs?" Zoey threatened.

Cas' eyes bulged and he heavily shook his head.

"No, please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again" he begged with tears in his eyes.

Zoey didn't listen and forced her arm inside Cas for the third time.

"Stop doing that! It really hurts!" Cas now cried. "I'm sorry that I don't love you"

Zoey's hand searched its way up, causing Cas to throw up some more blood.

"I think that's your heart"

"Get your hands off my angel!" Dean said and he bashed Zoey's head with a pipe. Still having her arm inside Cas, she dragged him along as she fell down.

Dean pulled Zoey's arm out of Cas and lay Cas on his back. He pulled the swords out of his hands and noticed Cas was unconscious, which was probably for the best. He lifted Cas in his arms and wanted to leave the building, when he realized something.

"Typical" he said, when he realized Zoey was gone.

* * *

**Part 10**

Dean carried Cas to the entrance, where Zoey blocked their way.

"You're not going anywhere" she said.

"Right, because you're going to stop me" Dean said sarcastic. He pushed Zoey away and walked further to the entrance.

Zoey jumped his back. She tugged his hair and scratched his face.

Dean lay Cas down as careful as possible. He grabbed Zoey's hair and pulled her off. He smacked her on the ground and kicked her wherever he could.

"I think you're losing your angel juju" Dean said.

Zoey crawled towards Cas. She grabbed his collar and dragged him away, closer to the edge of the holy circle.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked scared.

He got his answer as Zoey emptied a few bottles of alcohol she had kept their in stock. She conjured a lighter and smiled evil at Dean.

"No!" Dean shouted, but Zoey dropped the lighter and caused another fire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: If I can't have you**

**Part 1**

"If I have to die, so will you" Zoey said trembling.

"No one has to die, moron!" Dean yelled angry. "Put the fire out, open the door, do something!"

Zoey shook her head. "I can't. Crowley will kill me, if I let you go"

"He'll kill you either way" Dean snapped.

"Well, if Cas doesn't love me I don't care" Zoey exclaimed crying.

They heard a noise and looked aside. Cas opened his eyes and frowned.

"Dean?" he said hoarse.

"I'm here" Dean said, quickly walking to Cas. He helped Cas sit up and supported his back. He looked from Cas' injuries to Zoey. "If you really love him, you'll let him go"

Zoey shook her head.

Cas put his fingers in his blood and painted a sigil on the floor. He poked Dean and nodded weak at the bloody sign.

"What is it?" Zoey wanted to know.

But Dean put his hand on the sigil and he and Cas vanished in a blinding light.

* * *

**Part 2**

"How could she do that?" Daphne cried. Martin was sitting on the grass, letting her let it all out. "She said it was my fault. She said I had to divorce Roland and when I told her I was pregnant she said it was a devil's child and I had to kill it"

"She was jealous of the bond we have" Martin explained.

"But why did she have to take my baby? She was all I had left" Daphne cried.

"She wanted you to think _she's_ all you had left" Martin said.

"She put me in a clinic!" Daphne yelled hysterical. "I started drinking, because I felt guilty about your death and because she said I couldn't keep my baby. When Alex was born, Zoey brought me to the clinic. She told the doctors I was an addict and that I needed help.

When I confronted her with it, she said she never said I should kill my baby, that it was all in my head and that it proved I needed help. She said I was incapable of raising a child and so she would. Then she left"

She looked up at Martin. "What kind of sister does that?"

She let herself fall on the ground and cried her heart out.

* * *

**Part 3**

Sam's phone rang and when he saw it was Dean, he quickly picked up.

"Dean"

"Sammy, hi. I found Cas. He's not doing so good" Dean said.

"Where are you?" Sam asked. Dean gave him the address. "Okay, I'll be right there" He hung up.

Meg sat up and stood from the couch. Due to the pain she lost her balance and fell down on the couch again. Sam walked towards her and helped her up.

"You shouldn't try getting up. Dean has Cas. Everything's fine" he said.

"Take me to him" Meg said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Take me to Cas" Meg said a little harder.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked doubtful.

Meg cast him an angry glance. "Listen up, dude, when we were in the pit, Cas didn't leave my side either, so you either take me to him or I'll go by myself"

Thirty minutes later Sam opened the door of the two men motel room and ignoring Deans frowning he carried Meg to the bed next to Cas. He lay her down and Meg's hand searched for Cas' hand. When she touched it she enclosed his fingers and squeezed them.

Cas slowly rotated his head and gave her a very weak smile. It was good enough.

* * *

**Part 4**

"Daphne? It's time to let me go" Martin said soft.

Daphne lifted her head and stared at him with wet and bloodshot eyes. "How? I can't"

"It's time for me to move on" Martin said. "I've been wandering around for too long. I'm done here. If I stay much longer, I could turn into a vengeful spirit"

Daphne shook her head. "I don't believe that"

"You didn't believe I would show up in the first place, either" Martin pointed out.

Daphne pulled her shoulders. "How do I let you go? Aren't you supposed to walk into the light or something?"

Martin laughed. "Not exactly. You have to salt and burn my bones"

"So I need to go to the cemetery?" Daphne asked.

"No. That grave is empty" Martin said bitter.

"Then where are your bones?" Daphne asked nervous.

"You're standing on them" Martin answered.

* * *

**Part 5**

Cas groaned from the pain. His injuries healed very slowly and he failed to stay strong.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Cas sobbed as tears rolled over his face. "I don't want to be a baby, but it hurts so much"

"It's okay" Dean said. "Just hang in there. It'll all be over soon"

"Make it stop" Cas begged. He coughed and threw up blood again.

Dean frowned scared. "What can I do? Tell me what I should do, Cas"

But Cas closed his eyes.

"Don't die, okay?" Dean said afraid. "You can't. There's still so much we have to do. I'm going to teach you how to drive the Impala and we need to get you a decent wardrobe and I'll teach you how to use a gun"

The door opened and Sam appeared in the doorway.

"How's it going?" he asked with a nod to Cas.

"Bad" Dean answered short.

"Listen, I'm going to get something to eat. Can I get you something?" Sam offered.

Dean shook his head. "No, don't bother"

"You have to eat something" Sam insisted.

"I'm not hungry" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam said.

"Don't push me, Sammy" Dean said. "I'm staying here"

* * *

**Part 6**

Zoey woke up in a hospital bed. She wasn't happy to be there. Crowley had taken away her angel powers and she was completely human again.

She walked to the door and opened it. She came face to face with a guardian.

"Miss Allen, where are you going?" the guardian asked.

"What is this?" Zoey frowned. "Why is there police guarding my room?"

"I'm just following orders, Miss Allen" the guardian answered. "My superior has a few questions for you"

"Then I guess you should call him" Zoey said and she walked back into her room.

She walked to the window and opened it. Her room was on ground floor, so she didn't have to climb that deep. She swung her leg over the edge, followed by her other leg. She jumped and landed on the pavers. She turned around and ran away.

* * *

**Part 7**

Sam was waiting in line in a local snack bar. While he was waiting he watched the news, airing on a flat screen television, hanging on the ceiling.

"The thirty-five year old Zoey Allen has escaped the local hospital of Castle Rock, Colorado. Allen was brought into the hospital after she got stuck in a fire. Allen is extremely dangerous and wanted for several murders. She might be armed"

The news reader gave a number people could call if they had any kind of information.

Sam walked out of the snack bar and conjured his phone. He quickly dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, Zoey escaped" Sam said fast.

"What? I thought she was dead" Dean said disbelieving.

"Apparently not" Sam said. "Lock your door. Don't let anyone in"

"I wasn't going to" Dean said and Sam heard him lock the door.

* * *

**Part 8**

Daphne heard a key and she looked up. A few seconds later Zoey appeared in the living room.

"Hi, sis" Zoey said casual, like nothing had happened.

Daphne didn't know what to say and even if she would, she was too angry to talk.

"I have to change my outfit" Zoey said, jerking the hospital clothes she was wearing. "Would you mind if I borrow something from you?"

She wanted to walk upstairs when Daphne finally said something.

"Are you really going to pretend nothing happened? You killed our brother and you put the blame on me! Why?"

Zoey turned around. "You want to know why? Before you were born I was the best. Everyone loved me. But then you came and everyone liked you better. And when Martin came to the world I was screwed. Everyone felt so sorry for poor Martin. No one ever noticed me anymore"

"That's not true" Daphne said angry.

"And when Cas came I saw him first. I wanted to help him discover who he is, but you gave him the role of substitute brother. Cas doesn't love you. He never did" Zoey hissed like a snake.

"I know he doesn't love me. But I also know he hates you now" Daphne snapped.

"No!" Zoey screamed. "Cas loves me and the only one standing between us are Dean Winchester and you!"

She grabbed Daphne's throat and strangled her. Daphne kicked her and tried to pull her fingers away, but Zoey didn't loosen her grip.

* * *

**Part 9**

Ellen and Jo, who had been told the guys were back in Colorado, were staying in a different motel. They didn't know where Dean, Sam and Cas exactly were.

Someone knocked and Ellen, who didn't know how Zoey looked like or that she was on the loose, opened the door and looked straight into a gun.

"Where is Cas?" Zoey asked cold.

"You must be Zoey" Ellen concluded. She took a few steps back and Zoey came in.

"Where is Cas?" Zoey repeated her question a little sharper.

"He's not here" Ellen said. "You better put that gun down. You don't really want to do this"

Zoey looked aside at Jo who just appeared. She aimed her weapon and fired.

Jo gasped and held her stomach. She fell on the floor, as her T-shirt colored red.

"Jo!" Ellen exclaimed. She wanted to run to her daughter, but Zoey aimed the gun at her again.

"Where is Cas?" she asked, accenting every word.

"I don't know!" Ellen exclaimed furious and terrified.

"Well, I suggest you find out then" Zoey said heartless.

* * *

**Part 10**

Zoey knocked the door of the motel room. She had seen Dean leave a minute ago. He probably went to the blonde girl she just shot.

"Cas? Can you open the door?" she asked sweet.

Cas rotated his head and looked at the door.

"Please, Cas? I just want to talk" Zoey said slow.

Cas looked at the bed next to him, but Meg had fallen asleep. Lucky her, Cas thought.

"Cas, I have Dean and I have a gun. Open the door now"

Cas' eyes widened in fear and he slowly came out of bed.

"I'm…I'm coming" he stammered. "Don't kill him" He held his stomach, his injuries were still not completely healed, but at least they had stopped bleeding.

He opened the door and noticed immediately he had been fooled. Zoey was alone, but she did have a gun, which she aimed at him.

Cas stepped backwards until his back hit the wall, while Zoey came closer and closer.

"I don't want to kill you, Cas" Zoey said trembling. "I just want us to live happily ever after…But if I can't have you…"

She didn't notice the backdoor opening, but the moment she pulled the trigger Dean pushed Cas away and a second later he hit the floor.

"No!" Cas shouted.

Zoey aimed at Cas and fired, but nothing happened. She had ran out of bullets. She dropped the gun and ran away.

Cas hurried to Dean and lay his hands on his chest, on the spot where Zoey had shot him. But nothing happened.

"Come on, Dean, heal" Cas said agitated.

He tried again, but it turned out Cas wasn't strong enough yet.

"Damn it, Dean! Why did you do that?"

"She was going to shoot you. I didn't want her to hurt you even more" Dean said weak.

Cas looked around. Meg was gone, but Cas couldn't care about that.

Dean closed his eyes and didn't move anymore.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Cas yelled scared, while shaking his best friend. He looked outside the open door. "Help! Somebody, help!"


	23. Chapter 23

**What to expect in 'Three's a Crowd' **

Before you freak out over the fact that I ended What Happened in Colorado with a cliffhanger, the sequel is only one week away. Wednesday February 20 '13 I'll start posting Three's a Crowd and if you loved WHICH, you're going to love this one, too. A lot. So, here are a few things you can expect from Three's a Crowd, though no big spoilers, of course.

Cas is going to extremes to get Dean back and by doing that he changes his and Meg's life in a very drastic way.

Cas gets back at Zoey.

Cas will be on a killing spree.

Both Dean and Meg have a revelation.

I know it's not much, but I can't give away too much.


End file.
